From The Ashes
by Fennelwhisker
Summary: In order to prove that he is worthy of StarClan, Ashfur must watch over ThunderClan as a spirit who can walk among his fellow Clanmates. However, the only cat who can see him is Hollyleaf. Can he cope with the memories of his past? And how can he reveal his secret? Formerly titled "Ashfur's Redemption Revised". **NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE**
1. Chapter One: Prologue and Allegiances

**I decided to rewrite Ashfur's Redemption, which I first wrote when I was 14 over the summer. I originally wrote it on my PC before it crashed and I had to save this story onto a flashdrive. Then I decided to rewrite it under the title **_**From The Ashes**_**.**

**From the title, it's safe to say that this story will be focused on Ashfur. It will also have some viewpoints from Hollyleaf and her siblings later on. However, it will mostly focus on Hollyleaf.**

**The plot is set in between Long Shadows and Sunrise, so there are major spoilers for those two books.**

**I've always been fond of Ashfur's character. While he didn't do good things near the end of his life, he was a good cat once, he just went down the wrong path. The relationship potential he could of had with Hollyleaf has fascinated me, leading the creation of **_**From The Ashes**_**. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

**The Warriors series is the property of Erin Hunter and HarperCollins publishers. It does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Prologue and Allegiances<strong>

Ashfur sauntered along the edge of the WindClan border, deep in his thoughts. The earth underneath his paws was slightly damp, for it was still soaked from the storm. Everything was still, the only thing that created sound was the bubbling stream close by.

It was the night of a Gathering, _the _Gathering, where he could finally get revenge on the she-cat who had ruined his heart.

_Squirrelflight. _

Ever since the ginger molly was an apprentice, Ashfur had been charmed by her bold and fiery spirit, the spirit of a true warrior. She was the daughter of his leader, the famous Firestar. But one day, she and Brambleclaw had mysteriously vanished. When they returned to the Clans moons later, it was obvious that Brambleclaw had claimed her heart.

But then, it seemed that StarClan had favored him. Brambleclaw discovered that he had a half-brother who lived in RiverClan. Squirrelflight, angry at him for choosing Hawkfrost over her, turned to him. Then the badgers attacked. That was when Squirrelflight tossed him aside like a piece of crowfood for Brambleclaw, the son of Tigerstar, the cat who had murdered his mother as bait for a dog pack to destroy ThunderClan. The cat Ashfur had once admired when he was an apprentice.

What had he done wrong? Why didn't Squirrelflight settle on him? The gray tomcat pondered those two questions endlessly, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. The only other cat who could was Hawkfrost; the dark tabby seemed to understand _everything_, but Brambleclaw had killed him. Ashfur didn't regret the day-he had even tricked his own apprentice, Birchpaw, into luring Firestar into the RiverClan tom's trap, but it had been worth it, and it would have been worth much more if Hawkfrost succeeded.

Ashfur continued to think about his past, mostly trying to find the moment he had done something to make Squirrelflight opt for Brambleclaw over him as he padded along the border, quivering with suspense.

''I'm doing the right thing,'' he murmured to himself, gazing up at the countless stars that dotted the sky above him. They glimmered with their pale, whitish-silver light. If StarClan didn't want him to unveil Squirrelflight's secret, they would have sent clouds to cover the moon. But the night sky was unusually clear. Ashfur could picture the Gathering in his mind; Squirrelflight's horror, the Three's shame, Brambleclaw's fury that his mate had lied to him for such a long time, and ThunderClan's shock.

_Excuse me, _he would cough loudly to excuse himself, _but Squirrelflight has just told me that she's been lying to her entire family for moons and that her ''kits'' don't even belong to her. _Then Squirrelflight, if she didn't confess who the kits belonged to, would hopefully be exiled, or at the very least dishonored.

Ashfur felt he didn't need to love her anymore anyway. This was his revenge- he didn't need to love her to feel whole. Squirrelflight had broken his heart and hadn't even noticed. She deserved everything she has coming.

He closed his eyes, stopping beside the river and sitting down to listen to its faint churning. He couldn't help it-he just kept imagining Squirrelflight's pain. The tom was so engrossed in his own excitement that didn't notice the sound of the pawsteps behind him, only the whistling of wind and ruffling of his fur as something lunged at him.

''_Die_!'' his attacker hissed, although their voice sounded damaged and feeble.

''Get off!'' Ashfur snarled, rearing onto his hind paws. No cat was going to get in the way of his vengeance! He threw the strange cat off of himself and heard a grunt of pain from his assailant as they hit the ground. Before they had a chance to recover, he whirled around to see who it was, and nearly fell over with astonishment.

''Hollyleaf!'' he exclaimed, taking a step towards her. Her green eyes were wild and her long fur was messy. She looked as if she hadn't slept in moons. However, her claws were sheathed- why? ''What do you think you're doing?''

''You can't tell everyone!'' the black she-cat wailed, rising to her paws. ''Not until we find out who our real parents are, anyway. You can't do this do Brambleclaw.''

''I feel nothing for Brambleclaw!'' Ashfur retorted. ''This is for Squirrelflight. Now, stay out of my way Hollyleaf. You can't stop me from going to the Gathering.'' Keeping his claws sheathed as well, he swiped Hollyleaf over the head with his forepaw, knocking her to the ground. _Just stay calm. _he ordered himself. _She's stupid. She won't get in your way again or you'll...you'll have to kill her_.

''You can't!'' Hollyleaf screeched from behind him. He heard her pawsteps once more. Ashfur tensed, but before he could make a move he felt the black warrior's weight on his back and her teeth in his neck.

''Help!'' Ashfur tried to yowl, but he was finding it difficult to breathe, and there was also the fact that his throat was beginning to bleed. The sable-furred she-cat still had her fangs locked in the gash on his throat, but it felt odd like she was nipping at him, as if he were prey. Was that what Hollyleaf thought of him? Did she see him as a dim-witted animal that wasn't worth her time? Why was she trying to kill him so quickly?

''I hate Squirrelflight as much as you do Ashfur,'' Hollyleaf whispered, bounding off of him as he stopped struggling under her grasp. He sunk onto the ground with a moan of pain, his crimson blood staining the gray fur on his throat and chest. ''But..You can't...'' her eyes were misty. She couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

''Can't _what_?'' Ashfur growled quietly. ''You're pathetic Hollyleaf. You're-''

''Shut up!'' Hollyleaf suddenly shrieked. She shoved him, although he was already down. ''Just shut up.''

''Are you going to live a lie for the rest of your life?'' he sneered up at her. Black spots were beginning to swarm his vision as death came closer.

''No! I just...'' The black molly trailed off. She look more confused than anything, but Ashfur couldn't care less. She could rot too, with her brothers and Squirrelflight. ''I'm sorry..I didn't.. mean to, I...'' He glared in her general direction, unable to see very well due to the darkness creeping over his vision, ready to snarl at her. Before he could Hollyleaf abruptly grabbed Ashfur by his scruff and dragged him along the soil. To his surprise, he felt cool water lapping at his gray coat, and Hollyleaf set him halfway in the stream.

''What are you doing?'' he croaked weakly. Was she going to drown him as well?

''No one can find your body Ashfur,'' Hollyleaf sounded as if she was choking on her words like they were a tough piece of freshkill that was hard to swallow, but the look she gave him was vivid with hatred. ''So I have to put you here. You'll go downstream, to the lake, and then you'll be gone for good...'' The black warrior was washing the blood off her paws in the water as she spoke, as if she was telling him something casual and not how she was disposing his body.

Ashfur didn't reply to her. Instead of enmity, he just felt cold. The icy feeling was creeping up his tail tip and toes and spreading through the rest of his dying body like fire through a forest. His blood continued to flow out from where he was bitten, but it wasn't staining the water around him. It was instead mixing with the churning stream, the one he would be in soon.

To his own surprise, Ashfur had no final thoughts. All he could think of was how Hollyleaf had ruined everything; how he would never get to see the pain on Squirrelflight's face, or the loathing she would suffer from her mate, Brambleclaw. The hatred from the other Clans too, for her lies. He had lost.

* * *

><p><em>Allegiances<em>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar- handsome ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes **(Apprentice, Jayfeather)**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice, Foxpaw)**

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice, Icepaw)**

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with half a tail

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats older than six moons, currently in training):**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Foxpaw- reddish brown tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

**Queens (she-cats who are pregnant or nursing kits):**

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Daisy- long-haired cream she-cat from the horseplace (Mother of Spiderleg's kits: Toadkit- black and white tom and Rosekit- dark cream she-cat)

Millie- silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit- dark brown she-cat, Bumblekit- pale gray tom with black stripes, and Blossomkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches)

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired):**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to blindness

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

><p><span><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

**Leader:** Blackstar- white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom **(Apprentice, Flamepaw)**

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom **(Apprentice, Tigerpaw)**

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom **(Apprentice, Owlpaw)**

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat **(Apprentice, Dawnpaw)**

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black and white tom **(Apprentice, Olivepaw)**

Kinkfur- brown tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scars **(Apprentice, Shrewpaw)**

Snaketail- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail **(Apprentice, Scorchpaw)**

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye **(Apprentice, Redpaw)**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- dark gray tom

Olivepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewpaw- gray she-cat with black paws

Redpaw- mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flamepaw- ginger tom

Dawnpaw- cream-colored she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><span><strong>WindClan<strong>

**Leader:** Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom **(Apprentice, Kestrelpaw)**

**Warriors:**

Tornear- tabby tom with a torn ear

Crowfeather- dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice, Thistlepaw)**

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she-cat **(Apprentice, Sedgepaw)**

Willowclaw- gray she-cat **(Apprentice, Swallowpaw)**

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws **(Apprentice, Sunpaw)**

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Kestrelpaw- mottled gray-brown tom

Sunpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Swallowpaw- dark gray she-cat

Thistlepaw- long-haired white tom

Sedgepaw- light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

* * *

><p><span><strong>RiverClan<strong>

**Leader:** Leopardstar- spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Mothwing- beautiful golden tabby she-cat **(Apprentice, Willowshine)**

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom **(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)**

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice, Pebblepaw)**

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom **(Apprentice, Mallowpaw)**

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower- light gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby she-cat **(Apprentice, Nettlepaw)**

Otterheart- dark brown she-cat **(Apprentice, Sneezepaw)**

Pinefur- very short-haired tabby she-cat **(Apprentice, Robinpaw)**

Rainstorm- mottled blue-gray tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat **(Apprentice, Copperpaw)**

**Apprentices:**

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Minnowpaw- dark gray she-cat

Pebblepaw- mottled gray tom

Nettlepaw- dark brown tabby tom

Robinpaw- tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperpaw- dark ginger she-cat

Mallowpaw- light brown tabby tom

Sneezepaw- gray and white tom

**Queens:**

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Beetlekit- brown tabby and white tom, Pricklekit- gray tom with spiky fur, Petalkit- white she-cat with gray patches, and Grasskit- light brown tabby tom)

**Elders:**

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stonestream- gray tom

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cats of StarClan<strong>

Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur around his neck

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Whitestorm- large white tom

Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Brindleface- pretty gray tabby she-cat, Ashfur's mother

Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom

Larchkit- brown tabby she-cat

Hollykit- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cats of The Place of No Stars<strong>

Tigerstar- massive dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkstripe- sleek black and dark gray tabby tom

Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby tom with an oddly crooked tail

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cats Outside Clans<strong>

Ashfur- pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sol- tortoiseshell and white tom with pale yellow eyes


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting with StarClan

**Chapter Two: Meeting with StarClan**

The last thing Ashfur felt before death took ahold of him was cool touch of the stream that Hollyleaf had placed his dying body in. When he opened his eyes, he found himself within a void of odd black mist, the same mist that surrounded sinful cats when they died. The mist eventually vanished, giving way to what appeared to be a forest.

It was a peculiar sight, for it resembled no forest he had seen when he was alive. One half of the forest was lush and sunny while the other side contrasted it completely, it was dark and withered. On both sides of the woodland, he saw feline-shaped figures materialized from stardust and shadow- watching him intently. He saw famous faces: Bluestar, Lionheart, Whitestorm, and the old medicine cats of ThunderClan such as Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. Among the starry cats Ashfur spotted his mother Brindleface and his nieces and nephew; Larchkit, Hollykit, and Shrewpaw.

Ashfur felt a pang of happiness at the sight of his mother. She looked so much different from when he had last saw her, her body blood-soaked and lifeless. Here Brindleface was healthy and clean, her gray tabby coat glimmering with stardust. She padded over to her son to greet him. ''Welcome my son,'' the gray tabby she-cat meowed, her voice placid and tender. Ashfur felt safe and warm near Brindleface, he could almost picture himself as a kit laying close beside her in the nursery.

''There he is!'' Shrewpaw exclaimed. He raced across the green grass on StarClan's side of the forest to meet him, followed by Larchkit and Hollykit, who struggled to keep up with their brother. The two sisters looked drastically different from when they had died in the old forest from starvation and the bone-chilling temperatures of leaf-bare. ''Shrewpaw, wait!'' Larchkit cried as tried to keep up with her brother and sister. ''You're going too fast!'' The three young cats stopped near Ashfur and sat down beside their grandmother. ''Hollykit stop it!'' Shrewpaw yowled as his sister pounced on his twitching brown tail. He pulled it away from her and coiled it around his paws.

Ashfur glanced over at the shadowy side of the forest and saw Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and the ghostly silhouettes of countless creatures; their eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. It only took him a few moments to realize by their small, lithe frames that they were cats. Among the residents of the Place of No Stars, he spotted his father Darkstripe who was sitting next to Tigerstar. The tabby tomcat was denied entry to StarClan for trying to murder Sorreltail when she was a kit by feeding her deathberries and for betraying ThunderClan. He was killed by half-brother Graystripe during the battle with BloodClan in the forest. Darkstripe was gazing at him intently with a strange emotion in his eyes, one that Ashfur couldn't read.

Did he know that Ashfur was his son? Probably not, for he never talked to Brindleface while she was alive and pregnant. Darkstripe was too busy with following and idolizing Tigerstar to spend time with his family. He probably didn't know that his kits belonged to him, or even _existed_. Ignoring the growing resentment Ashfur had for his father, he focused on Brindleface. She was still sitting before with Shrewpaw, Larchkit, and Hollykit at her side.

Bluestar was padding towards the four cats, and the residents of StarClan trained their eyes on the blue-gray she-cat. She looked magnificent with her long-haired coat flickering with the ashen light of stars and the powerful gleam in her azure eyes. The former ThunderClan leader sat down to face him, her eyes vivid with sorrow. The cats of StarClan pricked their ears as she began to speak, their eyes now focused on the tomcat who sat before her.

''Ashfur,'' Bluestar meowed. ''You have sinned. However, you have sinned for just poor reasons, loving a she-cat who did not return the favor. Therefore, StarClan is giving you only one chance to right your wrongs.'' Both sides of the forest fell quiet for a brief moment, staring at Ashfur and Bluestar with great interest.

''This should be interesting,'' Tigerstar murmured under his breath. ''I wonder how this will unfold.''

''Ashfur!'' Hawkfrost yowled. The gray tomcat looked over at the shadowy cats who inhabited the Place of No Stars. ''Don't listen to her! If you still want to get revenge on Squirrelflight come to me- I mean us.'' He flicked his tail, and several cat created from darkness materialized from thin air. Their numerous eyes shone with an eerie light as they closely observed Ashfur.

That was when his mother spoke up. ''Ashfur!'' Brindleface cried, her voice shrill with fear. ''Don't listen to him! Just focus on Bluestar.''

The cats of StarClan glanced quickly at the two cats and whispered among each other. Bluestar subsequently raised her tail to silence the babbling cats on both sides of the woods. Ashfur gazed at Brindleface and Hawkfrost. _Revenge, _he thought, but the word sounded foreign to him. Was that what he wanted now? The gray warrior briefly glanced over at his mother, whose eyes were wide with anxiety.

_Ask yourself this, _he told himself. _What would Ferncloud do in a situation like this? _At the same time, Ashfur wondered if his sister knew that he had died.

''You will be invisible to any Clanmates except for your killer,'' Bluestar continued when the cats had become silent again. ''You can walk among your Clanmates and say your final goodbyes.'' Some of the shadowy residents of the Place of No Stars groaned in annoyance and anger when they realized that StarClan was trying to persuade Ashfur to join them when he finished his quest for atonement.

Suddenly, Tigerstar began to speak. ''If you don't stop your killer,'' he meowed. ''Then she will destroy the Clans by revealing that wretched secret her mother has been keeping for moons.''

Ashfur looked at Tigerstar in bewilderment. ''But how do I know who killed me?'' he asked. ''It was dark and I couldn't see anything!''

Brindleface stood up. She walked towards him, her green eyes filled with misery. ''My son,'' she meowed. ''This will all be revealed to you. I have gained permission from Spottedleaf to walk beside you, guiding you, so that you may not stray from the right path. However, you may not be able to see me, for I shall be as undetectable to you as you are to ThunderClan.''

Ashfur pressed his nose into his mother's starry coat and nodded. ''I'll do it. But what if I fail?'' The cats became silent once again, the stillness swallowing the forest whole.

Bluestar then answered his question with a patient tone. ''Then you will be banished to the Place of No Stars to roam with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.'' The cats of StarClan murmured between each other, while Darkstripe snickered to himself. Shrewpaw and his sisters approached their uncle to say goodbye to him.

''Bye Ashfur!'' Shrewpaw said. ''Good luck!'' his two nieces said, pressing their tiny noses into his gray-flecked pelt.

The voices of Larchkit and Hollykit were the last things Ashfur heard before he became engulfed by black mist again, returning to the world of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is never mentioned, I always thought Darkstripe was their father. It could be plausible, seeing that he probably had a one night stand with Brindleface and left her when he became pregnant. Even if Darkstripe did stay with her, it's highly likely that he would not care about his kits with Brindleface, for he would be too busy idolizing and following Tigerstar. But who knows, really?<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Return to ThunderClan

**Thanks for the reviews for the past two chapters! I highly appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: Return to ThunderClan<strong>

When the black mist disappeared, Ashfur found himself looking at the dead body of a cat. They had teeth marks on their throat and their gray coat was slightly ruffled yet clean. Their blue eyes were hazy and expressionless, fixed on the night sky above. With a jolt of realization, Ashfur noticed that the cat he was looking at was himself, and he was at his vigil ceremony. The tomcat spotted his sister Ferncloud, his former apprentices Birchfall and Lionblaze, and many other cats he had known when he was alive. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Ashfur saw a young black she-cat. She was gazing intently at his lifeless body with a terrified look in her emerald eyes, which only meant one thing.

She must have killed him.

He would have never believed it, if the truth hadn't been staring at him directly in the face. Ashfur flicked his tail so Hollyleaf could know that _he _could see her as well, which frightened her even more. Hollyleaf swiftly turned away from him and dashed into the warrior's den. When she had gone, Ashfur padded over towards Ferncloud to sit beside her. Sitting next to his sister was Whitewing, his second love.

She was slightly round, but the inference did not register with him until he saw her mate Birchfall looking at her with a mixture of pride and affection in his eyes. Whitewing was pregnant. She was ignoring her mate though. Whitewing stared at her abdomen with a blend of worry and a strange emotion that Ashfur couldn't comprehend. What was she thinking about? Ashfur also noticed that the white she-cat was sitting far away from the brown tabby warrior.

Whitewing was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him approaching her. Birchfall sat down beside his mate and licked her ear. ''You shouldn't be worrying,'' he murmured softly to her. ''Stress is bad for the kits.'' She exhaled loudly and entwined her fluffy snow-white tail with his.

Across from the young couple, Ashfur spotted Jayfeather, the sightless medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan and Hollyleaf's brother. _I wonder if he can see me too. _Ashfur wondered to himself. He was sitting beside Leafpool, his mentor and Squirrelflight's sister. Did Leafpool know what had happened during the fire in the hollow? Did she know who Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's real parents were?

He was sitting underneath the highledge when he saw Hollyleaf emerging from the warrior's den, her eyes bright with anxiety. Ashfur looked calmly at her and she skidded back into the warrior's den once more. _She seems to be afraid of me, _he thought. _I wonder why? _Since Hollyleaf was ignoring him, Ashfur wondered what he should do next. He walked away from the warrior's den and sat down underneath the highledge.

The cats who were mourning him the most were his sister Ferncloud and her four kits, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxpaw, and Icepaw. Ferncloud was crouched next to her fallen brother's body, her mint-green eyes bright with sorrow. Her mate Dustpelt wrapped his tail around his grieving mate and drew her closer to him.

''It will be okay Ferncloud,'' Dustpelt murmured to her. Ashfur was shocked by how gentle he sounded. Dustpelt was one of the most quick-tempered cats in ThunderClan, and he had a tongue that was sharper than a badger's teeth. Despite her mate's comforting words, Ferncloud's spirit was still heavy with grief. Ashfur watched his sister with expressionless eyes, silently pitying her. He suddenly heard Firestar bounding on top of the highledge and giving a loud caterwaul that resonated throughout the stone hollow. The living cats of ThunderClan turned their heads in the direction of their leader's yowl.

''Cats of ThunderClan!'' Firestar meowed. ''It is a tragedy that Ashfur has died, but we can not greif him forever. He was a fine warrior and he will be remembered for many moons to come. We will right this injustice for ThunderClan by searching for the cat who has brought his demise.'' When Firestar finished his speech, he flicked his tail to signalize the meeting's end and leapt down from his perch on the highledge.

The cats were now whispered among each other, wondering and speculating who had killed their Clanmate.

''Ashfur was a good warrior. Why would someone want him dead?''

''Do you think a WindClan cat killed him? After all, his body was found on their border.''

''I don't think so. It might have been a passing rogue.''

''I totally bet that weird cat called Sol killed him. He's a shady one, he always looks as if he's up to no good!''

Ashfur's ears pricked at the name Sol. Who was this cat? Was he the one who killed him? It was hard for him to think due to the discordant murmurs of his former Clanmates. So he stood up and walked away from his spot underneath the highledge, sneaking between Honeyfern and Poppyfrost before reaching the gorse tunnel that led outward into the forest of ThunderClan's territory. When he had reached his destination, Ashfur glanced over his shoulder at the group of cats, hoping that they wouldn't notice him leaving the camp. That was when the gray tom remembered he was invisible to them, with the exception of Hollyleaf. He hoped that she didn't see him leaving camp.

When he had exited the gorse tunnel, Ashfur found himself in the woods of ThunderClan's territory. The trees looked the same, except their leaves were turning shades of red, orange, and yellow and falling from their branches. The ground underneath his paws was cold and hard, reminding him that it was mid to late leaf-fall. It felt strange to be back in his home of tall, leafy trees.

Ashfur walked through the forest, the fallen leaves crunching under his paws. A cool breeze ruffled his gray coat, making him shiver. Leafbare was quickly approaching. In the distance, Ashfur caught a glimpse of the lake that the Clans had settled around. It was twilight, and the lake's stone-gray water had a bright orange hue as the sun set into the horizon. The setting sun had painted the sky the same orange color.

As Ashfur walked along the lake, he suddenly caught a faint whiff of Brindleface's sweet scent. A feminine voice seemed to say, ''_Watch over Hollyleaf and guide her..._'' Even though he had no prior intention of doing that, Ashfur knew that he must obey his mother's commands. He would become Hollyleaf's moral compass, her sense of right and wrong.

Plus, the gray warrior realized something else. He would need a place to sleep for the night. The sun had set, and night was drawing closer. Remembering his home territory, Ashfur thought of the numerous old rabbit holes that littered the WindClan border. He headed off towards there. Ashfur found a suitable hole and crawled into it, waiting for dawn to arrive. He curled up in the abandoned burrow and closed his eyes.

When Ashfur awoke, he found himself in a vast meadow. The grass was lush and verdant in contrast with the living world, where plant life was brown and withering due to brisk temperatures. Everything was eerily silent and seemed to be frozen. Ashfur wondered where he was. On the horizon, he could see.._._a lion? No, lions has golden-brown coats. This strange feline had a long-furred pelt of black, brown and white. They seemed to approaching him, their coat outlined by an overcast sky.

Suddenly, this cat was standing before Ashfur, gazing at him intently with expressionless golden eyes.

''_A sinner on a quest to atone for his sins_,'' the cat seemed to say, but their jaws were not moving. ''_Interesting_.'' The cats voice was in Ashfur's head. Was this what Sol looked like? He was mesmerized by his powerful gaze, which seemed to have captivated him. The only thing Ashfur seemed to see and hear were Sol's eyes and voice.

''_Love is a very powerful and dangerous weapon,_'' Sol's voice resonated through Ashfur's mind. ''_It can destroy families and even take lives_.'' The tortoiseshell tom flicked his tail, and a small pool of water materialized between the two cats. In the water, Ashfur could see a gray cat with their paws stained with blood with the lifeless body of a familiar ginger she-cat in front of them. With a jolt of realization, Ashfur noticed that the two cats were him and Squirrelflight.

''_This is the path you could have taken,_'' Sol continued. ''_You could've killed that she-cat to get back at her mate, and then you could have laid waste to her kits_.''

''They aren't her kits though,'' Ashfur replied. Suddenly, Sol's eyes showed emotion, which was surprise. ''_And who are their parents_?'' Sol asked.

''I don't know,'' he answered. ''Squirrelflight never said who they belonged to.''

''_Looks like we'll just have to wait and see_,'' Sol meowed. ''_I'm looking forward to meeting you again_.'' The pool of water vanished and everything faded to black.

When morning came, Ashfur awoke and left the old rabbit burrow he had slept in for the night. _Why was I dreaming about Sol? _he asked himself. _What does he mean to me? _He then spotted a black cat climbing a steep hill in WindClan territory, their dark coat outlined against the pale sky. It was Nightcloud, the she-cat who had taken Crowfeather as a mate. Ashfur just barely heard her prayer to StarClan as it passed his ears…

_Please StarClan, let Crowfeather love me and Breezepelt for real, not just because he needs the Clan to trust him…._

Ashfur could tell from the prayer that this one was said _very _often. He pitied Nightcloud, but there was nothing he could do to help her. It was time to go see Hollyleaf. The gray tomcat left the moorland and raced towards the forest of ThunderClan.

* * *

><p><strong>This the the longest chapter so far, and I'm very proud of it. As you can see, Sol is very interested in Ashfur. Sol will be a secondary character along with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, with Ashfur and Hollyleaf being the main protagonists. Just a little note to clear up confusion.<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: Hollyleaf

**This chapter features a new viewpoint: Hollyleaf's! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four: Hollyleaf<strong>

Ashfur walked towards the gorse tunnel. He slipped past the dawn patrol, which consisted of Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Dustpelt, and Berrynose to where Mousefur and Longtail were picking up his body to bury it. He just heard an excerpt of their conversation about how he was such a ''nice cat'' and ''who would want to kill me?'' If only they knew! The gray-flecked tom crept past them and into the warrior's den, where Hollyleaf was sleeping. He nudged her gently to wake her up.

The first thing Hollyleaf saw when she woke up were the blue eyes of Ashfur. She felt a jolt of horror as she realized that the cat she had killed to hide the truth about her real parents was sitting directly in front of her. Yet, for some reason, there was no anger or resentment in his eyes, only peacefulness. Why? Shouldn't he be angry at the cat who took his life? Hollyleaf was very confused. Ashfur mouthed for her to follow him before he turned and dashed out of the den.

Ashfur heard Hollyleaf's pawsteps behind him as they passed the medicine cat's den, which was a small cave in the high stone walls that surrounded ThunderClan's camp. A familiar scent entered his nostrils as Jayfeather emerged. Ashfur felt the eerie feeling of his sightless eyes as he passed by. Somehow, the blind medicine cat could sense his presence. _Can he see me too? _Ashfur hurried out into the forest as he heard Jayfeather stop his sister.

Hollyleaf froze as she heard Jayfeather call her name. She knew he was her brother and that she had no reason to be afraid, but the deed she had committed was making the black warrior wary of her Clanmates.

''Hollyleaf! Where are you going?'' he called. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

''Oh, I'm just going hunting,'' she replied. Hollyleaf knew that Jayfeather would know that his sister was lying, but he dismissed it. Subsequently, she followed the path Ashfur had taken into the woods.

Hollyleaf was following him. It was a cool afternoon in late leaf-fall, and the withered leaves crunched under Ashfur and Hollyleaf's paws as they padded through the forest. Finally the chance would come to talk to her, to find why the black she-cat had him when when his life was finally going in the right direction. Ashfur stopped and inhaled deeply, hoping to find a trace of Brindleface's scent. He picked up nothing, and his fears rose. _What if I'm doing the wrong thing? _He thought nervously, silently panicking when Hollyleaf walked into the small clearing he has chosen. She sat down to face him, her fluffy black tail coiling around her paws.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked, her voice timid.

Ashfur sighed loudly. ''Oh, after you _killed _me, StarClan just _couldn't _decide whether I was worthy enough to join them, so I am here to make sure you choose the right path so I can go to StarClan and not be stuck with the cat who killed my mother for eternity. So if you have _any _ideas on how to do that, please tell me now so I can get out of this half-life, since StarClan decided they weren't going to help me at all.'' he ranted to her with faint frustration in his voice.

Hollyleaf was greatly bewildered. ''I'm so confused Ashfur!'' she exclaimed. ''I mean, what exactly is going on here?''

''Be quiet!'' Ashfur hissed. ''Do you want every cat in ThunderClan territory to hear you? You need to keep your voice down!'' She was shocked by Ashfur's stern tone. He was usually a calm, quiet cat. That was, until he attacked his own apprentice, Lionblaze.

Hollyleaf sighed. She was trapped in a state of existential crisis and anxiety. Being constantly followed around by Ashfur's spirit was only rubbing more salt into the wound. The black warrior forced herself to calm down. ''Okay,'' she meowed. ''I'll help you.''

How was she supposed to help him? The gray tom had tried to murder Hollyleaf and her brothers and expose their secret to the Clans. But the look in his azure eyes convinced her. He was so miserable.

''But are you sure no one will help you?'' she inquired.

''My mother is here, but she is invisible to me as I am to ThunderClan,'' Ashfur responded.

''What if I reveal the fact that I killed you? The Clan is talking about going after Sol,'' the black she-cat said.

Ashfur looked confused. ''Sol? The loner who convinced ShadowClan to abandon their faith in StarClan?'' He remembered the strange tortoiseshell tomcat who resembled a lion from a dream he once had. Was that the cat ThunderClan was so eager to find?

''Yes, him.'' Hollyleaf replied.

''That could work. It would save ThunderClan from going on another pointless journey,'' Ashfur commented. ''But you would probably be exiled from the Clan. If we can find the identities of your true parents, we could reveal everything at once.''

Hollyleaf's green eyes suddenly widened and the fur on her back and tail increased in size. ''I don't want to find my true parents. They obviously didn't want me in the first place!'' she wailed. Then she realized that she had been away from her Clanmates for a long time. ''I need to get back to camp,'' she meowed. ''They'll be wondering where I am.''

Ashfur watched the black warrior leave. He was soon alone in the twilight forest, listening to the last twittering of songbirds before they retreated to the safety of their nests for the night and faint lapping of waves from the lake as they met the shoreline. The flecked tomcat stood up and raced through the forest until he found the Sky Oak. He quickly climbed it and sat on one of its huge, mighty branches. If Ashfur was closer to the night sky, maybe then he would feel the guidance of StarClan.

Bluestar's voice drifted to his ears: _Nice try Ashfur, _she meowed. _I'm sorry, but you must do this yourself._

Whitestorm's voice subsequently followed hers: _I am proud of you, always remember that._

Feeling discouraged by the fact that his warrior ancestors refused to help him, Ashfur walked to the end of the branch he was perched on. Then he jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't cliffhangers just lovely? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Hollyleaf's viewpoints. She's fun to write about, because she's so expressive and her character has so many conflicting traits.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Your feedback is important to me and I would greatly appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter Five: The Moonpool

**Thanks for seven reviews and three followers. I strongly appreciate it!**

**Blazingheart- Ashfur was a good cat. He just went down the wrong path near the end of his life.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: The Moonpool<strong>

Ashfur expected his for his life to end as he plummeted from the branch, but instead he glided down and landed softly on his paws. This was odd. Shouldn't a fall from something so high kill him? He had such fun that he climbed the colossal tree again and bounded down a second time. As the gray tom climbed the Sky Oak for the third time, he heard Tigerstar's voice resonating in his ears. _Fooling around will only bring you closer to me…_ he murmured.

At the sound of his sinister voice, Ashfur scrambled down the tree. Then he raced towards ThunderClan camp, hoping to find Hollyleaf. When he arrived, she was nowhere to be seen. However, her brother Jayfeather was. As Ashfur quickly passed his den for the second time, the blind medicine cat swiftly walked outside and through him.

It was at this moment that Ashfur learned that he could not only hear StarClan's prayers, but he could enter the minds of _living _cats. It was surreal being inside Jayfeather's subconscious, for everything was an incomprehensible maze of thoughts and images that seemed to have no beginning or end. Not only was he blind, but he could sense the emotions of other cats around him. The gray warrior removed himself from Jayfeather's thoughts and ran for the forest. Ashfur could feel his curiosity at what had just happened. In fact, he was still shocked about it.

As he continued running, he found himself on a worn path. As he sniffed the air, he could distinctly smell the herbal scents of the medicine cats: Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowshine, Barkface, Leafpool, Kestrelpaw, and Jayfeather. Ashfur suddenly realized that he was near the Moonpool. Out of curiosity, he followed the path. The gray-flecked tom wondered why there were paw prints embedded in the soil when the Clans hadn't been living around the lake long enough to make them. _Could there have been cats living here before we came? _he wondered. _What if they came back?_

Then he saw the Moonpool. It was a pool of water that was fed by a small waterfall that entered the crystalline water. In the light of the half-moon, it looked gorgeous and gave up a mystical aura. Ashfur was so captivated by its beauty that he temporarily lost the ability to speak. The pool was the most beautiful thing he had seen in moons. He padded down to the water's edge and took a step. The pristine water was cold, yet it warmed his forepaw. The gray tomcat took a taste of the water (completely forgetting that he was not a specter) and everything faded to black. When the darkness faded, he found himself in a forest that was covered with snow. Ashfur shivered as a frosty breeze ruffled his fur, chilling him to the bone.

Suddenly, he saw two she-cats in the distance- one orange, the other a pale brown tabby. Ashfur quietly approached them, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. However, his gray coat would do very little to camouflage him in the snow from their view. The tabby she-cat lay on her side on the snowy earth, her amber eyes wide with pain. Her abdomen was extremely swollen, and Ashfur inferred that she was in the final quarter-moon of her pregnancy. Her kits shifted fiercely in her womb, and she winced as another contraction entered her body. Squirrelflight sat closely beside her, her bushy ginger tail wrapped around her stomach. ''_Just stay calm and breath Leafpool_,'' she whispered. ''_The first one should be here any moment now_.'' Her sister panted heavily as the fetuses twitched inside her, making her grimace.

Squirrelflight placed a paw on her sister's distended abdomen, feeling the kits fidget within her. ''_I think the first one is coming_,'' she meowed. Leafpool cried out in pain as the first kit slithered out from her womb and onto the ground. The ginger she-cat nipped open the amniotic sac encasing it, revealing a tom with fluffy golden fur. She licked him vigorously, surrounding him with her body heat to shield the newborn tom from the frigid temperatures of leaf-bare. Squirrelflight lifted him by his scruff and placed him at the tabby she-cat's swollen belly, where he kneaded her for milk. Leafpool gazed down at the little tom, her eyes filled with affection. ''_How many are left_?'' she asked.

Her sister placed her single white forepaw on her midsection. ''_Two_,'' she replied. ''_The second one should be here any minute now_.'' Leafpool yowled in agony as her abdomen convulsed again, and a second amniotic sac slid out from her uterus. Squirrelflight carefully nipped the sac open, exposing a tiny bundle of black fur. She gazed intently at the little kit she was sheltering from the cold. Ashfur immediately recognized the tiny sable-furred she-cat as Hollyleaf. It was strange to see her as a newborn kit instead of the cat who had killed him. Squirrelflight licked her fiercely to warm her up and placed her beside her brother. Leafpool gritted her teeth to hold back a cry of pain that was rising in her throat. Then, the last kit slithered out from her body, landing on the frozen ground. Her placenta followed the third kit, sloshing out behind it. Squirrelflight then buried the discarded organ in the icy soil.

As Ashfur watched the light brown she-cat give birth, a jolt of realization came to him. Leafpool was the one who had become pregnant with kits, and the one who always showed love and concern for Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. And her sister Squirrelflight was helping her give birth to them. He looked around the snow-covered forest that the two she-cats were in, trying to find the father of brown tabby she-cat's kits. Although Ashfur searched deeply for him, he was nowhere to be found. If Leafpool was apparently pregnant, who was the father of her kits? _But Leafpool is a medicine cat. She should have been forced to step down from her position for bearing kits._

The fleshy, pink membrane encasing it was carefully opened, unveiling a gray tabby tom. He was smaller than his two siblings, and was possibly the runt of their litter. Squirrelflight gingerly lifted him by his scruff and placed him beside his brother and sister. Leafpool drew the three newborn kits closer to her with her tail, and they began to feed from her. She released a long breath of relief. The birth had left her exhausted. ''_Congratulations Leafpool_,'' Squirrelflight said. ''_You're now the mother of three healthy kits. Two toms and one she-cat_.'' Leafpool gazed affectionately at her newborn children, but she knew that she could not keep them.

He yellow gaze rested on her first son, who was the largest of his litter. His downy golden coat gave him the appearance of a lion. Leafpool knew that he was the strongest of his siblings, for he was the one who kicked and fidgeted the most inside her during her pregnancy. ''_How about Lionkit for him_?'' Squirrelflight suggested. ''_That's a nice name_,'' Leafpool answered. ''_It reminds me of Lionheart, one of the cats who told me about the prophecy_.'' Then Leafpool looked closely at her only daughter. Her eyes had a peculiar emotion that Ashfur couldn't read. ''_Her name will be Hollykit_,'' she declared, resting her striped tail tip on her tiny sable body. Leafpool's amber eyes darkened as if she was picturing a dark future for Hollykit. He heard her prayer to StarClan as it drifted past his ears.

_StarClan, please watch over Hollykit and guide her so she doesn't take the wrong path._

Squirrelflight rested her orange tail tip on the gray tabby tom, who was still anonymous. ''_What about this one_?'' she meowed. ''_He needs a name_.''

''_He will be Jaykit_,'' Leafpool finally said. As she looked at her newborn kits, she felt a pang of melancholy in her heart. She loved them greatly, but she couldn't be their mother.

The the bone-chilling temperatures of leaf-bare disappeared, and were replaced by intense heat. The harsh odor of smoke hung thickly in the air, and Ashfur found himself in ThunderClan's stone hollow. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were surrounded by fire that formed a blazing wall around them. Their faces were vivid with terror, for they were trapped like mice before a snake struck its serrated fangs into its flesh. Flames moved wildly in the smoky hollow and Ashfur watched their chaotic dance. He was later facing Squirrelflight, whose green eyes were shining with an intense light. ''_If you want to hurt me, you'll have to find a better way than that_,'' she meowed. ''_They are not my kits_,''

The final scene was one Ashfur knew all too well. He was standing at the river on the WindClan border when Hollyleaf attacked him. The gray-flecked tom remembered the last moments of his life so vividly that he could feel Hollyleaf's fangs piercing his throat and the cool touch of water as she placed his dying body in the stream. The last thing he saw where her emerald eyes that were bright with hatred.

It was dawn now, but the medicine cats were still deep in their slumber. Ashfur jolted awake, stupefied by what he had just seen. Suddenly, everything made sense now. Then a small, cat-like shape materialized in front of him. It was his mother Brindleface. Her voice whispered gently to Ashfur, echoing in his head. _Learn how to use the knowledge you have been granted. It was no coincidence that you came to the Moonpool. You needed to know this. _

Brindleface brushed up against her son, fading into stardust as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, that was one heck of a chapter. Ashfur finally knows who killed him. The scene where Leafpool gives birth to and names her kits was the longest part of the chapter, and I'm very satisfied with how it turned out. It seems as if the pieces of the puzzle are slowly coming together for Ashfur, and (possibly) Hollyleaf. Anyway, don't forget to review.<strong>


	6. Chapter Six: A Secret Revealed

**Chapter Six: A Secret Revealed**

Ashfur sat by the stream at the WindClan border and gazed at the rushing water as it flowed downward. He was still stunned from his visions at the Moonpool. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together. It was _Leafpool_ who was the mother of the Three and the one who gave birth to them, not Squirrelflight. It was also Hollyleaf who had killed him, not Sol or a WindClan cat that ThunderClan believed. Realizing that he was doing nothing but sitting around, Ashfur rose to his paws and began to dash towards the ThunderClan border. He raced as far as his gray paws could carry him to wherever Hollyleaf's scent was. _I know how to right the wrongs_.

Hollyleaf exited the warrior's den, stretching her legs and letting the sun warm her black pelt. She looked around camp for any signs of Ashfur, only to find that he was nowhere to be found. The black she-cat released a breath of relief. Hopefully, the days of Ashfur's spirit following her were over. Maybe she had just been imagining his ghostly presence. Hollyleaf hoped that she would never see the gray tom again. She was currently in an existential crisis, and being stalked by the spirit of Ashfur was only rubbing more salt into the wound.

Cinderheart padded up to her, her blue eyes bright with cheerfulness. ''Hey Hollyleaf!'' she meowed. ''Do you want to go hunting with me and Poppyfrost?'' Hollyleaf gazed into her friend's azure eyes before answering her question.

''No thanks,'' she meowed. ''I would prefer to go by myself.''

''That's fine,'' Cinderheart replied. Hollyleaf waved her tail in goodbye to the tabby she-cat before walking away towards the gorse tunnel. She left the tunnel leading inward to camp and padded out into the forest. It was a strangely clear day for late leaf-fall. The sky overhead was an enormous blue canvas, not a single cloud blemished it. The black she-cat parted her jaws to taste the air for prey and dropped into a crouch. She crept silently through the woodland, her belly pressed up against the countless dead leaves that littered the forest floor.

Hollyleaf silently crept through the undergrowth as she pursued a squirrel that was perched on a beech tree, nimbling a nut that had fallen from its branches. The little animal was too engrossed in its meal to notice her stalking it. Hopefully, hunting would take her mind off of Ashfur's death and the secret about her and her littermates. Suddenly, a gray streak collided into her, knocking her to the ground. The sound of her paws skidding across the fallen leaves startled the squirrel, and it bolted up the trunk of nearby tree. _Mousedung! _At first Hollyleaf thought the cat who had tackled her was Cinderheart, but soon she realized it was Ashfur. The black warrior released a sigh of annoyance. Would he ever leave her alone? What did he want now.

Ashfur got off of her and beckoned with his flecked tail for the sable-furred she-cat to follow him. Hollyleaf could tell that he wanted something. Subsequently, he raced off into the bracken. She followed him into a small, grassy clearing that was located just outside ThunderClan's camp. The two cats sat down on the grass, Ashfur's blue eyes shining with excitement.

''I know how to right the wrongs and get into the StarClan!'' he exclaimed. Hollyleaf recoiled and flattened her ears a bit at his loud yowl, but she nodded her head for Ashfur to continue.

''All he have to do is tell the truth,'' he meowed.

''What truth?'' the black she-cat asked.

''Leafpool is your mother, and you killed me!'' Ashfur responded. Hollyleaf was so shocked by his revelation that she temporarily lost the ability to speak. Where in StarClan's name did Ashfur get this information?

''Wait,'' Hollyleaf meowed. ''Leafpool, as in ThunderClan's _medicine cat_?''

''That's correct,'' Ashfur replied. ''Leafpool once got pregnant with a tom's kits and I guess that's what happened.''

''Oh,'' as all Hollyleaf could manage to say. On the inside, she was in a state of pure disbelief. She was the daughter of a medicine cat, which was forbidden by the warrior code. She, along with Lionblaze and Jayfeather weren't supposed to exist. How could she live like this? Hollyleaf wanted to stand up and run away from Ashfur and the rest of ThunderClan, but she resisted the feeling by sinking her claws into the earth.

But deep inside, Hollyleaf wanted to flee. Leafpool couldn't be her mother. It was impossible. She was a nice cat who always cared about her and her brothers, but the idea of being related to a medicine cat filled Hollyleaf with disgust. She wanted to escape the lies, and the taste of Ashfur's blood that seemed to be engraved in her mouth.

_My faith in the warrior code was nothing but futile! I should've never been born… _Suddenly, Hollyleaf stood up and her black paws quivered with the urge to run away. Without hesitation, she raced out of the clearing where she and Ashfur were and into the forest. She wanted to get as far away from Ashfur as possible.

''Hollyleaf, wait!'' Ashfur cried as he tried to keep up with the hysteric she-cat. ''Come back! There are still things we need to talk about!''

Hollyleaf refused to stop running, for she wanted to be as far away from the gray-flecked tomcat as possible. She desperately wanted to be alone.

Ashfur halted to regain his breath, his flanks heaving. Hollyleaf was too fast for him. He sat down gazing up at the late afternoon sky. A single brown leaf fluttered down from a bare branch, landing on his head. Ashfur shaked his head and the withered leaf fluttered to the ground. _How am I supposed to help a she-cat who is slowly losing every part of her sanity? _he wondered.

As Ashfur sat alone in the forest, he wondered if he should go after Hollyleaf. _No, _he told himself. _It's best to leave her alone right now, given the mental state she's currently in_. He padded through the woods until he could hear the sound of lapping water in his ears, and the gray tomcat found himself at the lakeshore. _It looks like trying to be Hollyleaf's moral compass would be a lot harder than I thought it would be._

Suddenly, a sour odor entered Ashfur's nostrils, wreathing around him. He immediately recognized the scent as fish, the main diet of RiverClan. In the distance, the tom spotted a feline-shaped figure. Their dark tabby coat was outlined by the bright orange glow the setting sun left on the water. A pair of ice-blue eyes gazed intently into Ashfur's identical blue ones. He thought they were a StarClan cat, but Ashfur quickly noticed the shadows that swirled around them.

The cat walked closer towards him, and he immediately recognized the dark tabby as Hawkfrost. The RiverClan tom sat in front of him, his blue eyes boring into Ashfur. _Well Ashfur, _he meowed. _It seems like your little redemption quest has been a complete flop so far. Any cat who believes that an insane she-cat can be ''saved'' obviously has bees in their brain. _Hawkfrost's voice had a snide tone to it, filling Ashfur with anger.

''I'm doing the right thing!'' he retorted. Gritting his teeth in anger, Ashfur reared up on his hind paws and hit Hawkfrost over the head with his forepaw, knocking him to the ground. While his opponent was stunned, he bounded on top of him, pinning the dark tabby to the ground.

Hawkfrost smirked as he watched Ashfur pin him to ground. _Why are you getting angry at me? _he asked coolly. _I've helped you so much throughout your life Ashfur. I could've helped you get the she-cat of your dreams, but of course that never came true, because my half-brother had to kill me. _

''Shut up!'' Ashfur screeched. He unsheathed his claws and raked them down his left shoulder. Hawkfrost winced in pain and glared at him with anger in his blue eyes. He couldn't believe the cat he had helped was turning against him. _You piece of foxdung… _Hawkfrost growled. Suddenly, Ashfur yowled in pain as he felt Hawkfrost's back claws slash his abdomen, forcing him to release his grip on his target.

_What has gotten into you? _Hawkfrost demanded. _You're acting just like the cat who killed you. Hollyleaf is insane and foolish, and you're mirroring her perfectly. _Ashfur wanted to attack him, but realized the the effort would be futile. A metallic odor entered his nostrils, and he looked down to see blood staining the gray fur on his belly. _It's no use, _Ashfur thought. _I'm bleeding heavily. I don't want to injure myself even more._

_You put up a good fight, Ashfur, _Hawkfrost said as he padded over to him. His left shoulder has a large red patch on it which was from Ashfur scratching him. _We will meet again. _The dark brown tabby subsequently faded into shadows, leaving a trail of dark matter as he vanished.

_I need to rest,_ Ashfur though as he looked up at the night sky. _It's getting late. _He left the lakeshore where he and Hawkfrost were fighting and padded into the forest. He chose to sleep in the shelter of a hazel bush, and the gray tomcat groomed his bloody abdomen before laying down on the grass and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, this story now has over 10,000 words! This is the biggest story I've ever written and posted on here, and I'm very proud of it. <strong>

**Yes, there will be some action scenes, but they aren't major. Ashfur's Redemption is largely dialogue-driven with very little action.**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Lion in The Shadows

**Here's the first Lionblaze chapter. Besides Ashfur and Hollyleaf, him and Jayfeather will get chapters from their viewpoints as well.**

**Birdflame- Ashfur can be injured, like he was in the previous chapter, but it is uncertain if he can die.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven: A Lion in The Shadows<strong>

The forest was eerily silent forest. It was pitch-dark, the only thing giving off light was fungi that grew around the roots of trees. They gave off a sickly, pale glow. There was no moon or stars that glimmered overhead with their whitish-silver light, for the black sky was obscured by the bare branches of towering trees. In a clearing, a golden tomcat faced a massive dark tabby that was perched atop a huge rock.

''So you have come Lionblaze,'' he meowed, his amber eyes shining radiantly in the thick darkness. ''Show me that power that prophecy has given you!'' The dark brown tabby bounded off the rock he was sitting on and lunged towards Lionblaze. The golden warrior evaded the assault by running in the opposite direction of his assailant. Tigerstar landed on the ground where he target was. ''Coward!'' he spat. ''Is that all you've got?'' However, for some reason, Tigerstar's claws were sheathed- why? Did he want Lionblaze to attack him?

_Does he know who my real parents are? _''I'm not here to fight!'' Lionblaze declared. Tigerstar simply looked at him with expressionless eyes. ''That's surprising,'' he meowed. ''Shouldn't you _want_ to fight? After all, that prophecy says you can't be defeated in battle.'' His amber eyes bore into the younger tom. Lionblaze felt a chill of anxiety enter his spine as he realized how close Tigerstar was to him. The former ShadowClan leader was quite menacing, with his battle-scarred coat, muscular frame, and glowing eyes.

''I'm not in the prophecy anymore,'' Lionblaze said. Tigerstar's eyes widened in disbelief at his words. To his surprise, the dark tabby relaxed and sat down in front of him. ''And why is that?'' he inquired.

''I'm not Firestar's kin,'' Lionblaze replied. ''Why are you still training me? Brambleclaw is not my father, you're not my kin!'' Tigerstar blinked, but he showed no hint of shock. His yellow eyes narrowed, and he seemed to be waiting for Lionblaze to say more.

''You...you knew!'' Lionblaze exclaimed, his voice shrill with astonishment. The leafless trees of the Place of No Stars seemed to spin around him. _Squirrelflight wasn't the only cat who kept secrets! _

''Of course I knew,'' Tigerstar meowed. ''but it isn't important. You were willing to learn from me, right?'' Subsequently, he unsheathed his claws and charged at Lionblaze. The golden tomcat dodged his attacker again, landing near a cluster of bracken.

''But-'' Lionblaze began, only to be cut off by Tigerstar.

''Blood isn't everything,'' he snarled. The large tabby's lip curled, showing a hint of sharp fangs. They glinted eerily in the darkness. ''Just ask Firestar.''

The fur on Lionblaze's neck began to bristle as anger coursed through him like water in a stream. ''Firestar's a finer warrior than you ever were.'' he retorted.

''Don't forget you're not his kin anymore,'' Tigerstar responded with a hint of scorn in his voice. ''There's no point in defending him now.''

Tigerstar simply twitched one ear. ''So?''

Rage and aggravation overwhelmed Lionblaze. Leaping into the air, he threw himself at Tigerstar and tried to topple him to the ground. He battered at the former ShadowClan leader's head and bulky shoulders, his claws unsheathed, tearing out huge clumps of dark brown tabby fur. But the crimson haze of anger that filled his mind made Lionblaze clumsy and unfocused. His attacks landed at random, barely grazing Tigerstar's skin.

Suddenly, the bracken quivered and another dark tabby appeared. They bore a striking resemblance to Tigerstar, except their chest and underbelly were white and their eyes were ice-blue. They glowed with a cold, piercing light. They had a large gash of dried blood on their shoulder that was a scar from fighting. Tigerstar whirled around to face the newcomer. ''Hawkfrost!'' he exclaimed. ''What are you doing here?''

''Relax father,'' Hawkfrost meowed coolly as he approached the two tomcats. ''I'm just here to give Lionblaze his lesson. It's been awhile since I've trained him.'' Tigerstar glared at his son, angry that he had interrupted him. He then lunged at Lionblaze, knocking him to the ground. The golden tom struggled under Hawkfrost's weight, his hind paws battering weakly at his flanks.

''You're fighting like a kittypet!' Hawfrost taunted. ''Come on Lionblaze, you can do better than this!'' Suddenly, Lionblaze went limp under the RiverClan tom's paws. Noticing that his opponent wasn't moving, Hawkfrost made the mistake of loosening his grip.

That was when Lionblaze jumped upward with a fierce yowl, tackling his opponent and pinning them to the ground. Hawkfrost was too stunned with surprise to react. Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and raked them across the dark tabby's belly, making him cry out in pain and frustration. Hawkfrost gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Lionblaze with furious blue eyes. The RiverClan tom staggered up, his bleeding flanks heaving as he regained his posture.

''So this is the power that prophecy gave you,'' he muttered. ''It's incredible.'' Tigerstar watched the two battling tomcats with a look of pleasure in his amber eyes. Hawkfrost raked his claws down Lionblaze's side, causing him to wince. The golden warrior countered the attack by whirling around raking his claws down Hawkfrost's right shoulder which made flop down in exhaustion.

Lionblaze stood proudly in the clearing with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. He had beaten Hawkfrost! Tigerstar would be very proud of him. The dark tabby padded up to him. ''Excellent work Lionblaze,'' he meowed. ''It's good to see that you've still got some fight in you.'' He glanced at Hawkfrost, who was panting heavily while laying on the ground. ''You fought well, my son,'' he said. ''Rest, your body needs it.''

Then the dark forest faded into shadows. When Lionblaze awoke, he found himself in his nest. Warm, golden rays from the sun pierced the roof of the warrior's den, and Lionblaze flinched as they landed on his head. It was morning. Suddenly, a metallic odor entered his nostrils, and the golden tomcat noticed that his side was bleeding from the battle with Hawkfrost. He quickly turned around to clean up the blood that stained his golden fur. _I hope no one saw that! _

When the gash was clean, Lionblaze exited the warrior's den and padded out into the clearing. When he entered the clearing, he was surprised that were a lot of cats. In the distance, he could see Firestar on the highledge. He wondered what was happening. He walked up to his brother Jayfeather and sat down beside him.

''What's going on?'' Lionblaze asked when he reached the blind medicine cat. His sightless eyes were fixed on the tortoiseshell cat that sitting in front of the highledge with Graystripe , Birchfall, and Brightheart next to him. They sat calmly in front of ThunderClan with blank golden eyes.

''Firestar's called the Clan together for a meeting,'' he murmured.

''Cats of ThunderClan!'' Firestar meowed, his orange coat resembling a brand of fire in the sunlight. ''We have successfully captured Sol. He is currently a prisoner of ours and he is not allowed to leave our territory.''

The cats in the clearing glanced at the prisoner and whispered among each other. Sol watched the cats in the clearing intently, as if he was awaiting something. Lionblaze spotted Hollyleaf sitting next to Cinderheart, who gazed at Sol with anxious green eyes. Her black neck fur was bristling and her tail twitched with apprehension. The black she-cat then quickly dashed into the warrior's den. Was she afraid of Sol?

''Make him confess!'' Thornclaw yowled. ''He _knows _that he killed Ashfur, he just doesn't want to spit it out!'' The cats continued their discordant murmurs with Sol's emotionless golden eyes trained on them.

''Are we _really _sure that Sol killed Ashfur? Sorreltail asked. ''It might have been a rogue.''

''It was definitely a WindClan cat,'' Berrynose meowed. ''His body was found on their border.'' The whispering soon grew out of control and Firestar raised his tail to silence the cats.

''That is enough,'' he declared. ''Bickering like kits will get us nowhere. Right now, Sol is currently innocent. We do not know if he is guilty or not.'' Firestar waved his ginger tail, signifying that the meeting was over.

When Lionblaze walked towards the gorse tunnel, he was surprised to see Jayfeather following him. The two toms padded through the tunnel until they found themselves in the forest. They sat down beside the roots of a birch tree.

''Our lives are a complete mess right now,'' Lionblaze meowed.

''I know,'' Jayfeather replied. ''But it will get better, someday.''

Sorrow entered Lionblaze's eyes. ''I hope so,'' he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of Ashfur's Redemption for 2014. I'll be going away for a couple of days for New Year's Eve, so I won't be able to update any of my stories. So yeah, I'm kind of going on a little break until somewhere in January. Bye for now, until 2015 that is.<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight: Ashfur and Jayfeather

**Happy 2015 everyone! With a new year, comes a new chapter of Ashfur's Redemption. **

**I'm finally back from North Carolina. It was very long road trip- it lasted for 13 hours!**

**Anyway, in this chapter Ashfur will meet Jayfeather for the first time after the fire.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eight: Ashfur and Jayfeather<strong>

Ashfur moaned in pain as he woke up the next morning. The gray fur on his belly was matted with blood. It's metallic aroma flooded his nostrils. He winced as he rose to his paws, the wound from his fight with Hawkfrost had not fully healed yet. The tom sat down to clean the bloody wound. Ashfur looked around the forest frantically, hoping that no one saw his injury. _Hawkfrost sure wounded me good, _he thought. _It looks like it's going to be there for a long time._

He slowly stood up, his body aching with pain. The gray tom looked at his wound again. It looked like it needed attention from a medicine cat. Ashfur laid down on the grass and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather watched as Leafpool gathered a bundle of borage leaves to bring to Daisy. As Jayfeather watched his mentor, he noticed that she thinking deeply about something. Her amber eyes had a strange expression that the blind tom couldn't read. Who or what was Leafpool thinking about?<p>

''Is something wrong?'' Jayfeather asked his mentor. Leafpool's ears pricked up in alarm, and she turned her head to look at her apprentice. She was about to pick up the borage leaves to deliver to Daisy, but stopped.

''N-no! T-there's nothing wrong!'' she stammered, her eyes wide and tail tip twitching nervously. Jayfeather gazed at Leafpool with a skeptical look in his blind eyes. Was she hiding something from him? She suddenly stood up and started to gently nudge Jayfeather as a signal for him to leave the medicine den. He quickly grabbed the leaf bundle and hurried out of the den.

_Leafpool sure seems worried about something. _Jayfeather thought as he padded towards the nursery. _I wonder what it is. _He suddenly heard his brother greeting him.

''Good morning J-'' Lionblaze said before he noticed that his brother was carrying the herbal bundle in his mouth. ''Oh, I see,'' he meowed. ''You're busy right now, doing medicine cat stuff. I'll talk to you later then.'' The golden tom subsequently walked away to join the border patrol which consisted of Graystripe, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost.

Ferncloud awoke as she heard Jayfeather pawsteps as he entered the nursery. She slowly sat up, her green eyes clouded with sleep. Millie lay fast asleep with her three kits playfully tussling with each other while Daisy watched her two young kits knead her belly for milk.

''Good morning Jayfeather,'' Ferncloud meowed. ''How are you this morning?'' She looked at the cluster of borage leaves that Jayfeather was carrying. ''I see you brought some borage for Daisy.'' Her gaze turned to a long-haired queen who was stretching her back and legs while laying down in her nest.

Jayfeather set the bundle of leaves beside Daisy and proceeded to chew them into a mushy pulp for her to consume.

''Thank you Jayfeather,'' Daisy meowed, as he spat out the green herbal pulp onto the leaf it was bound in. ''It's good to see that a tom cares about my kits.''

Jayfeather tilted his head in confusion. ''What?'' he meowed.

''I'll explain,'' Ferncloud meowed. Millie slowly opened her blue eyes and rose to stretch her body.

''The father of Toadkit and Rosekit is Spiderleg,'' she continued. ''Daisy gave birth his kits, but he didn't like them. So he avoided her and their kits. He hasn't talked to them ever since.''

Jayfeather was silent for several heartbeats. Was that how his father felt towards him and his siblings? Did he avoid them because he disliked them? ''But hasn't Daisy raised kits on her own before?'' he asked.

''This time, it's different,'' Daisy said. ''Whereas I knew Smoky for a long time, I know very little to nothing about Spiderleg.''

The blind medicine cat was starting to feel uncomfortable with the current topic being about fathers, so he turned around and exited the nursery. _I sure felt uncomfortable back there. _The moment of anxiety baffled him, why did he get so nervous all of a sudden? He decided not to think about his supposed father again. In the distance, he saw four cats walking emerging from the gorse tunnel that led into the camp.

The group was comprised of Lionblaze, Graystripe, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost. The golden tom led them into the camp. They disposed of their prey in the fresh-kill pile. When Lionblaze left his kill in the pile, he walked towards his brother.

''Do you know where Hollyleaf is?'' he asked. ''I haven't seen her all morning.'' Speaking of his sister, where was she? Jayfeather scanned the bustling camp for his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen.

''Maybe she's out hunting with Cinderheart,'' Jayfeather suggested. ''Who knows? She'll probably be back soon.''

Lionblaze's fluffy tail twitched with worry. ''I hope so,'' he muttered.

''I'll go see Leafpool,'' the blind medicine cat declared. ''I'll ask her if we need to restock some herbs.'' He then left his brother and padded towards the medicine cat's den.

* * *

><p>Ashfur slowly rose to his paws, his eyes hazy with slumber. He felt a lot better now that he was fully rested. His wound from the fight with Hawkfrost was still bloody, but the pain seemed to have subsided. Suddenly, a delightful odor entered his nostrils and wreathed around him. The scent was soothing to Ashfur, and he felt at ease.<p>

He saw a feline-shaped figure materializing before him, their body glimmering with stardust. They had a tortoiseshell coat and two amber eyes that gazed back at Ashfur. In their mouth was the carcass of little, furry animal.

They padded over to him and dropped the tiny dead body by his gray paws.

''I thought you would be hungry,'' Spottedleaf meowed. ''Come on, eat up.'' He crouched down and took bites of the mouse's body, consuming it warm, juicy flesh. When the gray tom finished his meal, he stood up and licked his lips.

''Thanks for the fresh-kill Spottedleaf,'' Ashfur meowed as he sat down to face her.

''How have you been Ashfur?'' the tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

''I'm doing well,'' he replied. ''I'm trying to be Hollyleaf's moral compass. It's a little difficult, but I'm trying my best.''

''That's good to hear,'' Spottedleaf meowed. ''Hollyleaf is a young cat. She needs all the guidance she can get in her life.''

''Shouldn't you be helping her too?'' he queried. ''You're a medicine cat, after all.''

''Hollyleaf and I walk different paths,'' she answered. ''She walks the path of a warrior, while I walk the path of a medicine cat.''

Ashfur was starting to get annoyed. Why was Spottedleaf being so apathetic towards Hollyleaf? ''That's a pathetic excuse,'' he retorted. ''You should _know _to help other cats, even if they don't have the same lifestyle as you.''

Spottedleaf's eyes widened and the fur on her back began to bristle. ''_What?_'' she snapped. ''I am _far _from being so-called apathetic!''

He simply stared at her with bewildered blue eyes. Spottedleaf was often known for her calm, quiet personality, she rarely got angry. Her tortoiseshell coat was flat again, but she seemed to be glaring at Ashfur right now.

''I accidently spoke my mind,'' he murmured. ''Sorry.''

''I understand,'' she replied. ''Young cats can get a little grouchy sometimes.'' Spottedleaf's body subsequently turned into stardust, and she vanished from the living world.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather walked through the forest. Dead, withered leaves crunched under his paws. Leafpool has told him that they were running low on marigold, and that they needed more. A cool breeze ruffled his gray tabby coat, making him grimace.<p>

As he walked further on, he saw a cat laying down near a hazel bush. At first he thought that the strange cat who was laying down was a passing loner, but it took the gray-flecked coat for him to realize that the cat was Ashfur.

That was odd. The blind medicine cat must have been imagining things. Why was he seeing Ashfur? He couldn't believe his eyes. Jayfeather remembered the time when the gray warrior was following Hollyleaf into the woods and his ghostly figure passed directly through him. It was one of the most bizarre moments in his life apart from meeting Rock's spirit in the tunnels.

He walked over towards Ashfur and sat down beside him. ''Are you okay?'' the tabby tomcat asked.

Ashfur looked and saw Jayfeather sitting in front of him. His sightless eyes bore into his blue ones. It was strange seeing him after he has trapped him and his littermates in ThunderClan's camp during a vicious storm and threatened to burn them alive. Ashfur's blue eyes were vivid with insanity, but here they were placid and contained a hint of surprise.

He laid down on his side, revealing a bloody gash that was slowly healing. Jayfeather sniffed the wound.

''How did you get this wound?'' he asked.

''I got in a fight with a rogue cat,'' Ashfur replied, although Jayfeather probably that he was lying. The blind tom said nothing and began to lick his wound to clean it. ''It might need some herbs to stop infection,'' Jayfeather murmured as he moved his tongue over the injured flesh. ''I'll find some herbs to stop infection, and cobwebs to stop the bleeding.'' He then walked away to find what was needed for Ashfur's wound.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather walked through the forest in search of herbs. It didn't help that it was late in leaf-bare, and there were very little growing plants left. To his luck, he found several marigold plants growing in a grassy patch. Jayfeather carefully nipped at their stems and picked them up. <em>I wonder if Leafpool will mind that I used some of the marigold for Ashfur.<em> he thought.

He sat down in front of Ashfur and began to chew some of the marigold into a mushy pulp to apply to the gray tom's wound. He rubbed it into the injured flesh, and Ashfur sighed in relief as the herbal concoction was applied to his skin.

''How long have you had this injury?'' Jayfeather asked.

''I believe for a couple of days,'' he answered. ''Thank you for treating it.''

''You're welcome,'' the blind tomcat replied. It was strange seeing Ashfur like this after he had tried to burn him and his littermates alive. However, up until insanity seized him, he was known for quiet, reserved personality. Jayfeather then walked away to find some cobwebs so the herbal mesh would stay in place.

_This is so odd. _he thought. _Did StarClan want me to meet Ashfur? I don't know, just what it going on here?_ The tabby tom found some cobwebs on the roots of a beech tree and grabbed them with his teeth. When he returned, he tightly wrapped the bundle around Ashfur's flanks so the herbal pulp would stay in place.

''There,'' Jayfeather meowed. ''All patched up.''

''Thanks for taking care of me,'' Ashfur said. ''I highly appreciate it.''

The blind medicine cat blinked. ''Thanks..I guess. I need to get back to camp, Leafpool's probably wondering where I am.'' He picked up the cluster of marigold he had harvested and hurried off towards ThunderClan's camp.

Ashfur watched him leave with a cheerful look in his cerulean eyes. He was slowly reconciling with the Three. It would take a while, but he was slowly getting there.

He also realized it was getting late and that he needed a place to sleep for the night. Thinking about the countless old rabbit holes on the WindClan border, he raced off towards there. When Ashfur found a suitable hole, he curled up in it and closed his eyes. Things were slowly getting back on the right track.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written for a story, and they usually don't go up beyond 2,000. That's kind of a record for me.<strong>

**It seems that Ashfur and Jayfeather are slowly getting along with each other, aren't they?**

**All of the first seven chapters of Ashfur's Redemption are completely revised. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. Your feedback is very important to me.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Disbelief

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been quite busy with school…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine: Disbelief<strong>

Hollyleaf couldn't believe what she had just heard.

It had all happened so suddenly. She was just hunting in the forest when Ashfur tackled her and knocked her to the ground. He happily exclaimed to her that he knew how to right his sins and get into StarClan. Ashfur's excited words seemed to resonate in her mind.

''_Leafpool is your mother, and you killed me!''_

That one phrase seemed to shatter Hollyleaf's world once again, making her life even more confusing than it was before. Just when she thought her whole world couldn't be even more of a mess…

Hollyleaf ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. She wanted to escape the lies that tormented her, and the metallic taste of Ashfur's blood that never seemed to go away. She was disgusted by so many things. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. The black she-cat ran aimlessly through the forest, trying to get away from ThunderClan as possible. There was no way Leafpool could be her mother, it was impossible.

''Hollyleaf, stop!'' Ashfur cried as he struggled to keep up with the hysteric she-cat. ''We need to talk!'' He raced through the woods, trying his best to keep up her her.

She ignored him. The gray tomcat's spirit seemed to haunt her. His long-time presence felt as if she was being tormented by an otherworldly force, as if it had his spirit had come to spite her. Hollyleaf kept running until she came to a dead end. She found herself standing before the opening of the tunnels that ran under ThunderClan and WindClan territory.

Hollyleaf remembered when three WindClan kits got lost in the underground system, and she along with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt had to rescue them. She missed the days when she was an apprentice, everything seemed so simple back then. Hollyleaf was a young she-cat who had a passion for helping her Clanmates, so she became a medicine cat apprentice with Leafpool as her mentor. She was also the daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, who loved her and her brothers very much.

Unfortunately, that life was nothing more but an illusion. Hollyleaf was now a disgrace to ThunderClan, the daughter of a medicine cat. It made her feel worthless and insignificant.

She gazed intently at the mouth of the tunnel system. If she ran into their, then maybe Ashfur's spirit would go away. Her paws quivered with the urge to run into the gaping darkness. Hollyleaf wanted to escape so badly. Perhaps she could start a new life in the tunnels, far away underground from her Clanmates. It would get quite lonely, but Hollyleaf didn't care. Anything was better than living in a lie.

Ashfur halted before the tunnels, his sides heaving from running for such a long and far distance. He then sat down to rest and released a huge breath of relief. He had finally caught up to the black she-cat. ''Hollyleaf, wait!'' he breathed.

Hollyleaf's ears pricked and she turned around to face an exhausted gray tomcat. It only took her a few heartbeats for her to recognize the cat as Ashfur. His blue gaze was rested on her with an expression that she couldn't read.

''Ashfur,'' she meowed, her green eyes wide with bewilderment. ''What are you doing here?''

''I need to talk to you,'' he replied. Hollyleaf walked over to him and sat down.

''What is it?'' she asked.

Ashfur was silent for several heartbeats before he spoke. ''You're still apart of the Three,'' he said.

Hollyleaf tilted her head in confusion. ''And how is that?'' she answered. ''Squirrelflight isn't my mother anymore. Besides, you're just making this stuff up. I mean, where did you get this information about Leafpool being my real mother?''

''I went to the Moonpool,'' he replied. ''There I had a vision of a light brown tabby she-cat giving birth to three kits in a snowy area. One of the kits had long black fur and was a she-cat.'' He vividly remembered the vision he saw at the Moonpool of Leafpool giving birth while being helped by her sister Squirrelflight.

Hollyleaf froze. ''You saw Leafpool...giving birth to me?''

Ashfur nodded. ''That's right,'' he answered. The black warrior's eyes widened in a mixture various emotions. She didn't know how to feel about Ashfur's revelation. Her urge to run into the tunnels increased and her paws quivered again, but she restrained herself.

''Now,'' he said. ''Back to my original sentence. You're still a member of the Three.''

''What?'' Hollyleaf meowed. ''How is that?''

''Leafpool is Firestar's daughter,'' Ashfur replied. ''The prophecy said that there will be three of _Firestar's_ kin who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. You, Hollyleaf, are his grand-daughter. You're related to him, so you're still apart of the prophecy. Now, does that make you feel a _little _better?''

Hollyleaf flicked her ears. ''I...I guess,'' she meowed. ''But that still doesn't change the fact that my mother is a medicine cat!''

''Leafpool is a good cat,'' Ashfur responded. ''She's selfless and she discovered the Moonpool. Shouldn't you be proud of her for making such a big discovery that changed the history of the Clans?''

Her ebony fur bristled in alarm. ''What!'' Hollyleaf exclaimed, her eyes blazing with green fire. ''Why are you glorifying a medicine cat who betrayed her duties?! She isn't allowed to have kits, it's against the warrior code! Ashfur, you must have bees in your brain if you think this _she-cat _should be praised!''

Ashfur stared at Hollyleaf in bewilderment. How could she hate her own mother so much? Leafpool didn't do anything to hurt Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather and she always treated them with love and kindness. How could Hollyleaf hate a cat who was so nice to her and her siblings? He didn't understand.

''Hollyleaf,'' he meowed. ''Why do you hate an innocent cat so much? She did nothing to hurt you.''

''Yes she did!'' the black she-cat snapped. ''She broke the warrior code because she thought it was _such_ a good idea to get pregnant. Oh StarClan, she's such an idiot. She's a medicine cat, she should've known that she isn't allowed to have kits!'' Hollyleaf's voice was rich with anger and hatred for Leafpool.

''Hollyleaf-'' Ashfur began, only to be cut off.

''Just leave me alone Ashfur,'' she murmured. ''You're just making things worse.''

He watched her as she dashed away into the undergrowth in the direction of ThunderClan's camp. Ashfur felt frustration boil inside him over Hollyleaf's complete refusal to cooperate with her. _She's being too secretive. _he thought. _What exactly is she hiding from me? _

Hollyleaf padded nervously through the camp, trying her best to avoid her so-called mother. She gazed around warily, hoping to not see her. A jolt of horror ran down her spine when she saw the tabby medicine cat emerging from her den.

''Hollyleaf?'' Leafpool called. ''Are you looking for me?'' The black warrior jumped in alarm at the sound of her voice. _She knows!_

''Is something wrong?'' The brown tabby asked when she came closer to Hollyleaf.

''N-no!'' she stammered. ''There's nothing wrong! There's absolutely n-!'' She abruptly stopped, hoping that no one heard her.

''It's about time I told you about something,'' Leafpool meowed. ''Come with me.'' She stood up and waved her tail for Hollyleaf to follow her. The two she-cats approached the gorse tunnel and entered it, exiting the camp. They walked in the forest until Leafpool found a suitable grassy clearing for them to sit down in.

When they sat down in the grassy clearing, Leafpool finally spoke. ''I am your mother Hollyleaf,'' she meowed. ''Squirrelflight was trying to protect me.''

Hollyleaf's emerald eyes widened in disbelief. _No, it can't be!_ Ashfur wasn't lying. Leafpool truly was the mother of her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Her strong loyalty to the warrior code was all in vain. How could she be a loyal warrior of ThunderClan if she was the daughter of a medicine cat? She was completely speechless. wished she was dreaming and she was just experiencing a horrible nightmare.

The ebony-furred she-cat wished she was dreaming and was experiencing a horrible nightmare. Hopefully she would wake up from it to be comforted by her true mother, Squirrelflight...


	10. Chapter Ten: Unexpected Help

**Wow, ten chapters. That's pretty impressive.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten: Unexpected Help<strong>

The late leaf-fall sun shone brightly in the sky. It's lukewarm rays pierced the leafless canopies and decorated the cold soil with faint, golden flecks. Lionblaze padded through the clearing gazing around at the activities that surrounded him. He saw Berrynose and Honeyfern laying down together on the grass, with the cream-furred tom grooming her pale tabby coat. Her blue eyes were gleaming with happiness.

They sure love each other, The golden warrior noted. I wonder if they'll have kits. He watched the two cats entwine tails with one another before walking away. Lionblaze's life had taken a drastic turn since the night when Ashfur had trapped him and his siblings in camp and threatened to burn them alive.

It was hard to believe that this cat was once his mentor. He had looked up to him as an apprentice and saw the gray-flecked tom as a good warrior. Lionblaze's view of him took a drastic turn when he attacked him out of severe hatred for him being Squirrelflight's son. Ashfur was a deranged cat who hid behind a mask of sanity. That mask broke when he tried to burn him alive with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

He decided not to think about his former mentor anymore. Lionblaze didn't hate him or anything, thinking about him now just made him uncomfortable. The golden tom was so deep in thought that he nearly bumped into the Cinderheart.

''Lionblaze? What are you doing?'' she demanded, her blue eyes wide. ''You nearly bumped into me!''

The golden tom took a step backward. ''Sorry,'' he murmured. ''I didn't realize you were there.''

Cinderheart flicked her tail in irritation. ''Toms,'' she muttered under her breath.

Lionblaze looked at her with a quizzical expression. ''What was that?'' he asked.

''Nothing.'' she replied. ''Anyway, do you want to go hunting with Poppyfrost and I?''

''Sure,'' he meowed.

* * *

><p>Ashfur walked through the forest. Dead, withered leaves crunched under his paws. It had been nearly four quarter moons since Bluestar had sent his spirit to the living world to atone for his sins, and he had accomplished almost nothing. Why did she give him such a difficult task? Was it to spite him? He didn't know.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about Hollyleaf, the cat who he was supposed to be helping. Her green eyes seemed to etched into his mind. They were vivid with madness and hatred, for him and for Leafpool. Why did this she-cat despise her own mother so much? She had never done anything to harm Hollyleaf or her brothers. He just didn't understand.

Lionblaze padded through the woods with Cinderheart and her sister at his heels. The two she-cats were whispered to each other behind his back. He wondered what they were talking about.

''Berrynose sure likes Honeyfern, doesn't he?'' Cinderheart murmured.

''What!'' Poppyfrost exclaimed. ''I didn't know that he liked her. I mean, why would any cat like Berrynose? He's so stuck-up!''

''I know,'' the tabby she-cat replied. ''Just what exactly was she thinking?''

''I wonder if Lionblaze likes you,'' the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. ''He seems like you're kind of tom.''

Her sister's blue eyes widened in disbelief. ''What!'' Cinderheart exclaimed. ''What are you even talking about Poppyfrost? I don't even li-'' She abruptly stopped talking when she saw Lionblaze staring at her with bewildered amber eyes.

''What are you two talking about?'' he asked the two she-cats.

''N-nothing!'' the gray tabby stammered, her tail twitching nervously. ''Absolutely nothing!''

Lionblaze gazed at her with a perplexed look. Did she secretly like him? Icecloud liked him as well. Perhaps Cinderheart had a rivalry with her, and was trying to claim his affections for herself. He didn't know. She-cats were very complicated creatures. Their thoughts and emotions were a confusing maze that was difficult to navigate and contained many obstacles. He simply ignored them and kept padding through the forest.

''Where do you want to start hunting?'' he queried.

''Cinderheart and I will go east,'' Poppyfrost replied. ''You'll go west and we'll meet up at the hazel bush in the northeast.''

* * *

><p>Ashfur walked aimlessly until he found himself near the WindClan border. He sat down at the riverbank and listened to its faint churning. This was where he sat at the final moments of his life. Just sitting here sent chills down his spine.<p>

He remembered Hollyleaf ambushing him and sinking her fangs into his throat. He remembered her green eyes that shone with hatred as she left his dying body in the stream to be swept away. The tom had become the bane of her existence who she despised immensely. This hatred eventually led to his demise.

Hollyleaf had been transformed into a individual who believed her loyalty to the warrior code was meaningless after she discovered that her mother was a medicine cat. She was the most complicated cat that Ashfur had ever known. Bluestar had given him the hardest task in his life.

Lionblaze led Cinderheart and Poppyfrost through the woods. It was late in the afternoon, and sundown would quickly approaching. Cinderheart had caught a pair of mice with their skinny pink tails clamped in her jaws. Poppyfrost carried a shrew while the golden tom caught a magpie.

He was quite thankful for their hunt and for being able to find such good prey in late leaf-fall. Due to rising cold temperatures, prey was becoming increasingly hard to find. ThunderClan would be grateful for their bounty.

Ashfur sat on the riverbank of stream that divided ThunderClan and WindClan listening to the faint churning of the water as it flowed downward. He wondered how he saw going to finish the quest that would lead him to StarClan. Hollyleaf completely refused to cooperate with him.

Why was she being so secretive with him? Was it possible that the black she-cat was hiding something from him that she didn't want him to know? Her emotions were so hard to comprehend. Why did Hollyleaf believe that she couldn't be a loyal warrior of ThunderClan if she was the daughter of a medicine cat? Ashfur pondered these questions endlessly, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

Suddenly, the bushes quivered and a small feline-shaped figure emerged from the foliage. Their brown tabby coat shimmered with stardust. Ashfur turned around to face the newcomer and found two tiny amber eyes gazing up at him. It was his niece, Larchkit.

Why did she come here? Was there something that she wanted to tell him? Then, another cat appeared beside her. He immediately recognized the gray tabby as Brindleface. She rested her calm green gaze on him. Then his mother's voice drifted across his mind.

_In order to find the truth, you must find the loner…_

Larchkit's voice subsequently joined hers.

_Stay strong Ashfur. We will always support you._

The two she-cats then began to fade. Ashfur watched as the bodies of his mother niece turned into stardust as they returned to StarClan's hunting grounds. He hoped they were right.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze watched as Daisy herded Toadkit and Rosekit into the nursery with her fluffy tail.<p>

''But Mama!'' Toadkit wailed. ''We still want to play! We don't want to go to sleep!''

''I'm sorry Toadkit,'' Daisy replied. ''But it's getting late. You and your sister need sleep so you two can grow up to be big, strong warriors of ThunderClan.''

Lionblaze watched the cream-furred queen guide her two kits into the nursery. He remembered when he and his siblings were that young and Squirrelflight would herd him and Hollyleaf into the nursery in the evening for the night. Those days seemed so simple back then, when the only thing he cared about was wanting to be the leader of ThunderClan.

Nowadays, things were complicated. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were not their parents and there was a possibility that they were the children of two rogues were passing by on Clan territory.

His amber eyes met his brother's sightless blue ones. ''I remember when we were like that,'' he murmured.

''I know,'' Jayfeather replied. ''Everything seemed so simple back then, didn't it?''

He looked up at the sky above, deep in thought. I wonder who our real parents are. Throughout the camp, cats were settling down. Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, and Foxpaw were leaving for the last border patrol for the day.

Lionblaze suddenly felt something prodding his shoulder. He whirled around and saw his sister. ''Hey!'' he exclaimed. ''Hollyleaf? What are you doing?''

''Shhh!'' she replied. ''Come with me. I have something very important to tell you.'' The black warrior beckoned with her tail for her brothers to follow her. The three cats snuck through camp until they found themselves in the forest. They walked until Hollyleaf found a small grassy clearing for them to sit down.

Lionblaze looked up at the sky, which had been dyed bright orange by the setting sun of dusk. The birds tweeting their final songs before they retreated to the safety of their nests for the night. Throughout the Clans, cats settled down.

''It's freezing out here!'' Jayfeather exclaimed. ''Hollyleaf, this better be good!''

The golden tom gazed at his sister with a perplexed expression in his eyes. She seemed to be anxious about something. Her green eyes were vivid with an incomprehensible emotion and her thorn-sharp claws were tearing at the grass.

''What is it that you want to tell us about Hollyleaf?'' Lionblaze asked.

The sable-furred she-cat was silent for several heartbeats before she exhaled loudly. ''Lionblaze, Jayfeather, you're probably going to hate me for this.''

''What are you talking about?'' Lionblaze meowed. ''We would never hate you.''

''What are you hiding from us?'' the blind medicine cat demanded. ''Just spit it out!''

''I know who our mother is,'' Hollyleaf said.

''Who?'' the golden tom asked.

She nervously twitched her tail before answering her brother's question. ''It's Leafpool.''

''What?'' Lionblaze exclaimed. ''Leafpool, as in ThunderClan's medicine cat?''

''That's right,'' Hollyleaf answered.

''Hold on,'' Jayfeather meowed. ''Hollyleaf, are you making this up? Where did you get this information from?''

''One day, I was out hunting and Ashfur tackled me.'' she explained. ''He told me that Leafpool is my mother. I didn't believe him at first. Later on he told me that he went to the Moonpool and saw a vision of Leafpool giving birth to us in the snow.''

''Wait, Ashfur?'' Lionblaze said. ''Did he come back from the dead or something?''

Ashfur froze when he heard Lionblaze say his name. Could he see him just like Hollyleaf and Jayfeather? How would he feel about seeing his ghostly form?

''That's right,'' Hollyleaf responded. ''And he's sitting right next to you.''

Lionblaze's eyes widened and ears pricked at his sister's reply. He turned his head and saw a gray cat sitting beside him and Jayfeather. His blue eyes were fixed on Hollyleaf. He jumped backward, his fur bristling with fear.

''Wh-what!'' he yowled, his amber eyes shining with alarm. ''How did he get here? H-he just appeared out of thin air!''

''That how I felt when his spirit first came to me,'' Hollyleaf replied. ''Then I learned that he had been sent from StarClan to atone for his sins.''

''But still,'' Lionblaze muttered. ''It must be unsettling to be followed around by a dead cat for quarter-moons.''

''I've gotten used to it,'' she answered.

''Hollyleaf is correct,'' Ashfur meowed. ''Leafpool is indeed your true mother. How could she not when she treats you all with such great amounts of kindness and affection?''

Jayfeather blinked. ''You know, he does have a point. Leafpool always looked out for us.''

''Jayfeather,'' Hollyleaf said. ''Just what are you talking about? Our mother is a medicine cat! She broke the warrior code!''

''Warrior code this, warrior code that,'' her brother retorted, his sightless eyes shining with annoyance. ''Just shut up Hollyleaf. Ashfur could be the only cat who can get us out of this mess.''

''Why are you defending a cat who tried to murder us and Firestar?'' she demanded. ''Great StarClan Jayfeather, you've got bees in your brain.''

Lionblaze noticed that his siblings were beginning to grow hostile of one another. He turned around to face his former mentor. ''Um, Ashfur,'' he murmured. ''You might want to leave, you won't like Jayfeather when he's angry.''

Ashfur rose to his gray paws. ''You probably have a point.'' he meowed. ''I'll leave right now.''

The gray tomcat walked through the silent, dark forest. He felt dizzy after hearing Hollyleaf and Jayfeather quarrel with each other. What dysfunctional cats those three are! They can't even agree on one decision! No, they just want to wallow in hatred and rage for two she-cats that never did anything to hurt them! How pathetic.

Ashfur decided to go to sleep. That was probably what he wanted. He found the shelter of a hazel bush, curled up in it, and closed his eyes. He seemed so lost right now, hopefully he would find an answer. However, he prayed that time was soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, that was a long chapter; clocking in at over 2,000 words. This is the longest chapter that I've ever written for a story, and I'm proud (and a little tired). But that's how long chapters are supposed to be, right?<strong>

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hollyleaf & Mousewhisker

**Chapter Eleven: Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker**

Jayfeather slowly opened his azure eyes. He fixed his blind gaze on his mentor Leafpool, who was still fast asleep in the nest that was adjacent to his. The meeting he and his siblings had with Ashfur had drastically changed the way he saw the tabby she-cat. However, he didn't truly believe the cat who had tried to murder him and his siblings. He was skeptical of him.

The sightless tomcat watched the rise and fall of Leafpool's flank as she slept. She was now more than just his mentor. She was now the cat who had carried him after being impregnated by an unknown tom. Hoping that he wouldn't wake her, he slowly crept towards the entrance of the medicine cat's den and exited.

Speaking of Ashfur, where was he now? His ghostly figure seemed to appear out of nowhere. Where did he go after his death? Was he just a wandering soul with no final resting place?

Jayfeather decided not to think about him. He crept through the dormant camp, hoping that no one would notice him. The blind medicine cat decided to gather herbs for Leafpool. Maybe that would take his mind off of dead tom. He crept slowly into the gorse tunnel and exited the stone hollow.

Dawn was just beginning to break when Jayfeather stepped into the late leaf-fall forest. The birds were starting to tweet their first songs as the sun ascended into the heavens. His ears twitched at the sound of a small animal stepping on a dry, dead leaf.

A squirrel that had moved its tiny paws across a fallen leaf turned its head towards him, gazing at the blind cat with curious black eyes. It was moments like that when Jayfeather wished that he hadn't been born blind.

As a kit, Jayfeather had desperately wanted to be a warrior. It was the biggest goal in his entire life. Unfortunately, his ailment prevented any chance of him reaching that dream. The tabby tom was now in the position that his sister had originally wanted to be in, the rank of a medicine cat.

He pushed those past memories away and fixed his sightless gaze on the squirrel in front of him. The rodent gazed at him intently, its bushy tail slightly twitching with anticipation.

The squirrel was taunting him, leaving out its whole being as bait for the blind tom to try and hunt it. Then, Jayfeather dropped into a crouch. It still watched him, awaiting his next move. Suddenly, he unsheathed his claws and lunged at the rodent.

Jayfeather tried to land a blow on his target, but he failed miserably. He bounded past the squirrel and landed in an adjacent bush. The squirrel, pricking its little ears in surprise, dashed away and raced up the trunk of a nearby birch tree.

The blind tomcat rose to his paws, his body slightly aching from his impact with the hard leaf-fall soil. He moaned softly, but thankfully he had not injured himself greatly. When the pain subsided, Jayfeather sat down and looked up at the sky.

The sun was ascending, turning the atmosphere pale with its bright light. The dawn patrol would be here at any moment. Jayfeather stood up and gazed around the forest, his ears pricked for sounds. Without hesitation, he darted into a hazel bush and took shelter.

_I hope no one saw that! _His ears pricked upward, erect for sounds of a patrol that might pass by. He suddenly saw a white cat with orange patches on their body walking through the forest. Their jaws were parted for odors. The blind tom crouched down, hoping that the cat wouldn't notice him.

He felt a chill run down his spine when he realized the ginger and white cat was approaching him. _Mousedung!_ Jayfeather tried to curl himself up into a tight ball to conceal himself, but it was of no use.

Brightheart was standing before him, her one good eye wide with confusion. ''Jayfeather,'' she asked. ''What are you doing?''

He jolted in surprise at the sound of her voice and whirled around to face the scarred she-cat.

''Leafpool's been wondering where you've been,'' she meowed. ''Come on, your brother and sister are probably wondering where you've been too.''

Jayfeather was about to snap at her, but he realized that she had a point. The sun was slowly beginning to climb higher in the sky. Leafpool was probably wondering where her son was by now. He didn't want her to think that he ran away from her because she told him that he was her real mother.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf padded up to Berrynose, who was basking in the leaf-fall sun with Honeyfern. She hated to do this, but she had no choice. ''Um, Berrynose,'' she began.<p>

Berrynose's ears pricked and he turned his head towards his Clanmate. ''I hope you're here to apologize to Honeyfern,'' he growled.

''No actu-'' Hollyleaf began, only to be interrupted.

''Well apologize!'' the cream-colored tom snapped.

Her green gaze turned to Berrynose's pale tabby lover. ''I'm sorry Honeyfern.'' she meowed. Her blue eyes subsequently enlarged with bewilderment. She didn't know what she was talking about.

''Good, you apologized,'' he purred. ''Now, what do you want?''

''Where's Mousewhisker?'' Hollyleaf demanded.

''Why would _you _want to know where my brother is?'' Berrynose sneered.

''Because he's my friend, and I need to speak with him. Now, is the ''great'' Berrynose satisfied now?'' The black she-cat answered. Her voice was rich with sarcasm when she said the word ''great''.

Berrynose opened his mouth to retort, but Honeyfern slapped her tail over it to silence him. ''Of course he is,'' she meowed. ''Mousewhisker went to the training hollow.'' Her cerulean eyes gleamed knowingly. Hollyleaf barely wondered why as she raced into the gorse tunnel and exited the camp.

Hollyleaf's sable paws flew towards the training hollow. Squirrelflight, to her dismay, was teaching Foxpaw how to attack an opponent with Mousewhisker's help. Why did she still have an apprentice? Foxpaw should've been confiscated from her for lying to her Clan. She tentatively took a step towards the ginger she-cat.

Squirrelflight rested her emerald gaze on her. ''Yes Hollyleaf?''

''May I borrow Mousewhisker for a moment?'' she queried.

''Of course! But not for long.'' the cat who she thought was her mother replied. She looked so fake. How long could she continue to keep up this charade? Ashfur was right. She had to tell everything. Now was her chance. Mousewhisker and her brothers will know. All the black she-cat had to do was wait for the next Gathering. _Everyone _will know. Hollyleaf just had to make plans.

* * *

><p>Ashfur raced towards ThunderClan camp. It was time for him to plant a false idea in the minds of his former Clanmates. If they thought Sol had murdered him, then they would want to find him, to avenge his death. Not that he would let <em>that <em>happen. The gray tomcat would enter the mind of some cat and let them leave, once he got his answers.

He headed off to camp. The first cat he saw was Honeyfern. Quickly, he closed his eyes and entered her mind. With all of his strength, the gray warrior thought, _The loner, Sol, who tried to drive out the warrior code. Could he have killed Ashfur? _He felt the thought drift into her mind. Ashfur disconnected himself from Honeyfern's subconscious, watched the shock on her face, then dashed off to towards his next ''victim''. He had work to do. A lot of work.

* * *

><p>''Mousewhisker, I have something to tell you,'' Hollyleaf declared as the two cats sat down in a little grassy clearing that she had found.<p>

He looked surprised. ''What is it?''

''Um, there's quite a lot,'' she meowed. ''Would you like the short version or the long version?''

''The long version, the short version leaves out too many details,'' he answered with an odd gleam in his eyes.

Hollyleaf inhaled deeply. ''It all started when we had that fire in our camp. My brothers and I almost didn't get out. Squirrelflight helped us. Ashfur stopped us from escaping. He was not...himself. He said that moons ago, he helped Hawkfrost trap Firestar in a foxtrap. His reason why was to hurt Squirrelflight for not taking him as her mate. It was here that she said...we weren't her kits. It was not until he asked to go to the Gathering when we knew he would reveal it there. In front of all the Clans. I couldn't let that happen. So I...slashed his throat while he was hunting.''

Mousewhisker sat, his eyes wide with shock. ''_You _killed Ashfur?'' he said dumbly.

All Hollyleaf could do was nod. ''That's right.'' she replied.

''I understand why though,'' he added. ''To reveal that at a Gathering, it would make us the target of every Clan. But is there more? This is supposed to be the long version.''

The ebony she-cat nodded again before continuing. ''A few days ago, I saw something I thought I would never see again. Ashfur. He said StarClan did not know where to send him after his death, either to the Dark Forest, or StarClan. He told me who my mother was. My mother is Leafpool, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not my parents. Now I don't know what to do. To help Ashfur, I would have to reveal this. But that would be like betraying ThunderClan. What should I do?''

Mousewhisker contemplated for a few minutes, then spoke. ''I would do what Ashfur was going to do. Reveal it. The next Gathering is in approximately four quarter-moons. Go to it. Complete what Ashfur was going to do. Now, I need to go back to Squirrelflight.'' He stood up and left the clearing to reunite with the ginger she-cat and her apprentice.

Hollyleaf purred her thanks to him before padding off to camp.

Brindleface walked away from the scene, her green eyes shining with satisfaction. Mousewhisker's plan was a surefire way to get her son into StarClan with her.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been awhile since Hollyleaf had a chapter with her viewpoint. She and Ashfur are my favorite characters to write about, mainly because they're so complicated. A lot of you were probably wondering why she hasn't been having as much screentime as Lionblaze and Jayfeather. <strong>

**Anyway, enough with that. I've noticed that I'm eleven chapters and this story only has nineteen reviews, one favorite, and five followers. That's a little disappointing. Please leave a review, for this story is in dire need of it.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sol

**Chapter Twelve: Sol**

Less than a moon had passed since Ashfur had first planted his ''idea'' in the minds of the living cats, using every means necessary; including possessing Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. So far, it had worked. Firestar had created a patrol to ferret out Sol. Unbeknownst to the patrol, he had tagged along; due to the fact that Hollyleaf and her brother Lionblaze had been chosen to go. After an encounter with an enraged badger that was eerily similar to the one that had attacked ThunderClan seasons ago, they had found the tortoiseshell tom in the abandoned Twoleg nest that the cats who were sick were housed in during the greencough outbreak several quarter-moons in the past.

Sol rested his golden gaze on the four cats who stood before him, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, and Hollyleaf. He then rose to his snow-white paws.

''My Hollyleaf,'' he said expressionlessly. ''It's quite surprising to see you and your brother here. What do you seek today?''

Ashfur easily could detect the derision in Sol's voice.

''Let's go Sol,'' Lionblaze muttered as he gingerly nudged for him to move. ''Firestar wants you.''

''Alright,'' he murmured. ''Just give me a few minutes.'' Sol shook his long coat of scraps of moss and groomed his messy fur. ''I'm ready.''

On the sunrise before they would return to camp, Ashfur nudged Sol awake. With any luck, he would be able to see him.

He slowly opened his eyes. ''Who is there?'' he whispered.

Ashfur tried to say his name, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried again, but nothing happened.

So instead, he led the tortoiseshell loner to an adjacent stream, by brushing what should be the gray tomcat's tail in his face. Once there, he dove into the stream.

It worked. The water wreathed around Ashfur's body, giving him a solid form.

''My name is Ashfur,'' he declared. ''and I have some questions for you.''

Sol snickered at this. ''And you think I have the answers?''

''I was told you did,'' Ashfur replied. ''Brindleface wouldn't lie.''

''_Brindleface?_'' Sol meowed. ''A StarClan cat came to you? You're dead.''

''Exactly. I can't move on until I do something,'' the gray tom answered. ''Hollyleaf has figured that out. But, I did some exploring, and I found this interesting prophecy.''

Sol's pale yellow eyes widened at the word ''prophecy'' and he let out a short gasp. ''Y-you know about the prophecy?''

''Amazing how much you can find out when you can possess cat's bodies,'' Ashfur meowed dryly, just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

''So then, what do you need to know?'' the tortoiseshell loner inquired.

''Everything,'' Ashfur replied.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as she heard Sol's pawsteps follow Ashfur. The plan was working so far. Ashfur was to find out information about the prophecy. She was to reveal all he had seen at the Moonpool at the Gathering. Then she needed an escape.<p>

_But what if I grow impatient? _Hollyleaf wondered. The Gathering seemed so far away. How long could she wait? The sable-furred she-cat pondered that question endlessly, but she couldn't find a clear answer for it.

They still didn't know who their father was. Hollyleaf and her littermates had discovered the identity of their mother, but they had yet to have pinpointed the cat who had fathered them.

Was it possible that the father of these three cats was a passing loner like Sol? That thought filled Hollyleaf with disgust. Being the daughter of a medicine cat was one thing, but being related to cat who didn't belong to any Clan gave her a bitter feeling inside.

She hated thinking about her lineage. The cat who Hollyleaf had once thought to be her mother had lied to her, and that her real mother had betrayed her medicine cat duties by bearing kits. Clearing her thoughts of the tabby medicine cat, Hollyleaf turned towards the direction of the the camp's exit. She needed some space.

She wondered how nice those tunnels were to live in.

Jayfeather tried his best to keep up with Leafpool. She was moving far quicker than he was while he walked slowly. It was little things like this that made the blind tomcat hate his lack of sight. He couldn't anything, and he had to rely on his sense of touch, smell, and hearing for many things in his life. It was quite annoying.

He was shocked to learn that his own mentor was also his mother. Jayfeather remained in disbelief about it. Following her scent, he attempted to keep up with his mentor. It was eerily similar to when Leafpool had given birth to the three cats, and his newborn brother and sister blindly followed Squirrelflight through a bone-chilling blizzard.

Their tiny paws trudged through the thick white snow and the harsh winds battered at their fluffy coats. Since Jayfeather was the smallest and weakest of his litter, Squirrelflight carried him in her jaws. A feminine voice urged his siblings to keep walking.

''_Come on little ones_,'' it murmured. ''_We're almost home_.'' As Leafpool trudged through the snow with her sister, she gazed intently at her newborn children with a hint of melancholy in her eyes. She loved them greatly, but as a medicine cat, she could not keep them.

Leafpool wondered if her kits could make it through the freezing temperatures. They were only born several sunrises ago, yet their vision was not well developed. Lionkit and Hollykit blindly trekked through the snow, struggling to keep up with the two she-cats.

''_The storm is dying down_,'' Squirrelflight meowed. ''_I can feel the winds getting weaker_.''

''_That's good_,'' Leafpool replied. ''_It will be safer for the kits to travel_.''

After what seemed to be an endless and grueling journey, the sisters could see the bare trees of ThunderClan's forest. Their leafless frames were outlined against the dull, overcast sky. The group of cats walked through the withered undergrowth. Leafpool saw the towering stone walls coming into view. She felt a strong feeling of sorrow bite at her heart, the pain sharper than a thorn. This was where the tabby she-cat was bidding farewell to her kits as their mother, sending them off to be raised by Squirrelflight and her mate Brambleclaw.

''_There's no need to be worried Leafpool_,'' her sister reassured her. ''_Brambleclaw and I will take good care of them_.''

As Leafpool gazed at Hollykit, a feeling of foreboding ran down her spine. Her amber eyes darkened, as if she was picturing a bleak future for her daughter. She pictured herself in a distant future, removing tufts of black fur from the claws of a dead cat who Hollykit had slain.

Just thinking about what Hollykit might do once she was older filled Leafpool with the cold sensation of dread. Only the guidance of her warrior ancestors could prevent Hollykit from going down the wrong path in her life.

The tabby she-cat gave her children one final look of affection before Squirrelflight took them away.

''_Farewell_,'' she murmured, hoping that no one around the camp would notice her. ''_I love you_, _always remember that_.'' After Leafpool said goodbye to the three kits, Squirrelflight coiled her bushy ginger tail around them and herded her sister's kits towards the nursery.

Leafpool walked away to look up at the heavens above. The skies were still stone-gray and dim. The stars that glimmered with their ashen light were obscured by the thick clouds. She felt lonely and hopeless under the gray skies, as if StarClan had forsaken her for bearing kits.

_I know I'm their mother, but I had no choice. I had to do what was best not only for me, but for my kits as well. StarClan, please accept the sacrifice I had to make._

* * *

><p>Ashfur found himself at the stream on the ThunderClan-WindClan border once more. He always seemed to return to this location to ponder. It was the very location where Hollyleaf had ambushed and murdered him. Ashfur constantly tried to avoid this place, but he regularly found himself returning to it.<p>

A lot had happened in the recent quarter-moons. He had told Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather that Leafpool was their true mother with evidence collected from his visions at the Moonpool, manipulated his former Clanmates into believing that Sol had killed him, and encountered the tortoiseshell tomcat himself.

It had somewhat stressed him out, and he needed time to soothe himself. Subsequently, the gray tom closed his eyes and began to listen to the churning water of the stream. Ashfur needed to relax and clear his mind of the hectic events.

''Just sitting and thinking about life, huh?'' a voice said. Ashfur's ears perked up in surprise. He turned his head and saw Sol standing behind him. The sight made him jump.

''You sure look surprised to see me,'' Sol noticed. ''What's wrong? You've seen a loner before?''

The fur on Ashfur's neck and spine began to bristle in panic, and his tail increased in size. ''Don't creep up on me like that!'' he snarled. ''For a heartbeat I thought that you were Hollyleaf!''

Sol took a step backward. ''You've got bees in your brain Ashfur,'' he commented. ''Just like Hollyleaf. No wonder you two are so perfect for each other. You were obsessed with a she-cat and she's fixated with that little code you Clan cats hold so dearly.''

Ashfur was starting to get slightly infuriated by the loner. ''Just what in StarClan's name are you rambling about?''

The tortoiseshell tom blinked. ''I'm just stating the truth,'' he declared.

''About what?'' he demanded. ''You're madder than a hare!''

Sol's eyes widened briefly, but their emotion quickly faded away. ''Oh, me? Look who's talking here.''

It was getting difficult to maintain his anger. Ashfur wanted to attack the loner. Just what exactly was this tom rambling about?

''You're sinking down to the level of your killer,'' he remarked. ''Do you honestly want to become that low?''

Ashfur could contain his rage no longer. He drew himself into a crouch and lunged at Sol. His paws collided with the tortoiseshell's body and he fell down. The action had taken Sol by surprise, for he was too shocked to retaliate. Ashfur kept his claws sheathed, pinning his opponent to the ground.

For some strange reason, Sol did not struggle under his weight. He simply laid under the gray tomcat's grip, looking up calmly with his golden eyes. Ashfur didn't know why he was acting like this. Was he planning something? Suddenly, Sol went limp under his hold. The gray warrior was very reluctant to let go of his opponent. He knew that Sol had created a trap, and that he going to reciprocate at any moment.

Ashfur unsheathed his claws and raked them down his left shoulder, causing Sol's mouth to gap open in pain. He was stunned by Ashfur's aggression, when he had originally viewed him as a placid, quiet tom.

A feeling of triumph surged over him as Sol lay powerless under this grip. Ashfur had finally cornered the cat who he had persuaded his Clanmates to believe to be his killer. Realizing that he should give him mercy, Ashfur relaxed his grip on Sol.

To his surprise, the loner did not attack him. He instead rolled onto his belly and crawled upward from under Ashfur. Sol gave his long coat a quick shake. The wound on his shoulder was slightly bleeding, but it didn't look severe. It would probably only take a few days for the cut to heal.

Sol sat down to clean the scratch on his shoulder. His tortoiseshell fur was starting to become matted with blood.

''You put up quite the fight,'' he said. Ashfur didn't reply. Then, Sol rose to his paws. ''Farewell Ashfur. I look forward to meeting you again.'' The loner then turned around walked away from Ashfur, leaving him alone.

After Sol had left, Ashfur fixed his eyes on the stars above. They flickered with their pale light. He hadn't been visited by any of his warrior ancestors in days, and the tomcat wondered what was going on. Did StarClan send him on a hopeless quest just to abandon and spite him? If there was an answer to this question, Ashfur hoped that he would find it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating for nearly a month. School has been quite harsh on me and it's completely screwed up my writing schedule. I have two big projects I need to do for the end of the year, meaning that this story will get probably sporadic updates. Who knows.<strong>


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hysteria

**Chapter Thirteen: Hysteria**

Jayfeather sauntered through the woods. The dry leaves crunched under his paws as he walked. Brightheart had told him that Leafpool was running low on horsetail, and they needed to restock their supply of it. He shuddered as a cold breeze ruffled his striped coat. Why couldn't Leafpool just get the herbs herself? The blind tomcat hated walking in cold weather by himself.

The sky overhead as dull and overcast. It looked like it could rain soon, or perhaps now if the weather as cold enough. However, Jayfeather didn't think that snowfall was possible. After all, it was still late leaf-fall and leaf-bare was still far away.

Sometimes, the blind tomcat disliked being alone. As he padded through the forest he wished that his brother or sister was keeping him company, walking next to him. In fact, he even wished Leafpool was accompanying him, mainly because she could see far better than he could.

Suddenly, a terrified shriek split the air. Jayfeather halted and pricked his ears. They twitched frantically as he tried to locate the source of the scream.

''S-somebody help me!'' the voice cried. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jayfeather broke into a run. Just who was harming this cat? He had to know.

* * *

><p>Ashfur sat near the entrance of the nursery, watching Toadkit and Rosekit play with each other. Their mother Daisy watched from afar while Millie laid beside her, basking in the sun. The former kittypet was finally recovering from her illness. Although her mate was not present in camp, Ashfur inferred that he was happy for her. The silver queen's kits were outside as well. Bumblekit and Blossomkit were watching Toadkit persuade his sister to chase him. Briarkit was present, which meant that she was recovering with her mother.<p>

''Look out!'' Toadkit exclaimed. ''There are ShadowClan warriors that are invading us!''

''Oh no!'' Blossomkit replied. ''What are going to do?''

''We fight them,'' the black and white tom replied. He drew himself into a crouch and threw himself at Rosekit. His forepaws collided with her and she fell to the ground. Unbeknownst, Briarkit was standing near Rosekit, so she was also affected by Toadkit's attack.

As Ashfur watched the four young cats play, he tried to find the father of Daisy's kits. He saw the father of Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit entering camp with Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail. However, Spiderleg-Toadkit and Rosekit's father-was absent.

He remembered the vision he had at the Moonpool, when he watched Squirrelflight help Leafpool give birth to her children in the midst of freezing weather. The father of Leafpool's kits was not present while his supposed mate as in labor of their kits. Was it possible that the father of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather had an affair with the brown tabby she-cat and abandoned her when he found out that she was pregnant? Did Spiderleg do the same thing to Daisy when he discovered that she was carrying his kits?

The cream-furred queen didn't like to talk about him. Ashfur could understand that, seeing that Spiderleg barely paid attention to her and their kits. He knew parental apathy far too well, for his own father Darkstripe ignored his mother, along with him and his sister to focus more on his allegiance to Tigerstar, who at the time was the deputy of ThunderClan.

Briarkit screeched in alarm as Rosekit collided with her, knocking her to the ground. Millie's blue eyes widened in shock as she watched her daughter fall. Daisy rose to her paws and walked over to the two kits. She placed her bushy tail behind Rosekit and led her towards her brother.

''Toadkit, you're being too rough!'' Daisy scolded. ''Briarkit isn't well enough to rough house yet. You need to be _gentle_ with her.''

''But Mama,'' he retorted. ''We're just having fun. No one's badly hurt.''

''Your mother is right.'' Millie added. ''The four of you shouldn't be rough housing around Briarkit. She's still recovering from being sick.''

''Come on Bumblekit and Blossomkit,'' the cream-colored she-cat said. ''Let's go play somewhere else. Your mother and sister need space.''

Ashfur watched as Daisy led the four kits away from the entrance of the nursery to new place for them to play. Toadkit and Rosekit were getting quite big. It wouldn't be long until they would be moving into the apprentice's den with Jayfeather, Foxpaw, and Icepaw.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather heard the bizarre scream once more as he raced through the forest. It was high-pitched in tone, meaning that its source was female. He then heard the voice panting heavily, possibly in pain.<p>

''Please get off of me!'' the voice begged, their voice shrill with terror. Jayfeather wondered why this mysterious she-cat was being attacked and who her assailant was. His gray paws flew to where she was being assaulted. The blind medicine cat had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. Was StarClan playing a trick on him? Were they trying to get a reaction out of him?

Jayfeather emerged from the bracken and was horrified by the scene before him. A she-cat was pinned to the ground. Her amber eyes gazed up at her attacker in fear, who was a cat with long black fur. Their green eyes gazed intently at their victim as she squirmed under their paws.

''I want answers!'' the black cat snarled. ''Tell us who our father is or these claws will be unsheathed!'' The tabby she-cat vigorously squirmed under her assaulter's hold, her eyes filled with horror and desperation.

The cat who had been calling for help earlier on looked extremely familiar. She had a pale brown tabby coat and her chest, throat, belly, and paws were white as snow. With a jolt of awareness, Jayfeather soon realized that cat who was being pinned down was Leafpool.

Her attacker gazed at their prey who struggled underneath their black paws. They refused to let go of her. Suddenly, the strange black cat turned their head to look at Jayfeather. Their emerald eyes were vivid with madness.

''Hollyleaf, what are you doing?'' he demanded. Why was his sister physically attacking a medicine cat, who was also their mother? Hollyleaf's eyes increased in alarm as she realized that her brother was standing in front of her and Leafpool with a bewildered look in his blue eyes.

Leafpool turned her head to look at Jayfeather. Her yellow eyes were shining with relief. ''Jayfeather!'' she exclaimed. ''Thank goodness that you're he-'' Hollyleaf had interrupted her.

''Don't look at him!'' she hissed, glaring at Jayfeather. Then Hollyleaf looked back towards Leafpool, her eyes burning with green fire. The brown tabby she-cat was no longer laying on her side, yet the black warrior still stood over her.

_It's quite obvious that she's not going to let her go. _he thought. _I might have to use force. _Jayfeather dropped to the ground in a crouch. He wasn't sure about what he was about to do. As a blind cat, he wouldn't be able to do much damage to Hollyleaf, who could see.

_Here goes nothing. _Jayfeather thought as he bunched his muscles together and lept at his sister.

* * *

><p>The forest was engulfed in dead silence. There was no moon or stars that glimmered overhead, for the sky was obscured by the bare branches of towering trees. The only object in the strange woodland that gave off any sort of illumination were clustering of fungi that grew along the bases of trees. They glowed with a pale, eerie light.<p>

A massive tabby walked through the forest, his amber eyes shining radiantly in the thick darkness. In the corner of his eye he would sometimes see shadows quiver, but he knew that they were an illusion. Within the Place of No Stars, every cat was nothing more but a hollow shell of what they once were. Unlike their counterparts who lived in StarClan, they could not feel the sun's warmth on their pelts or taste the flesh of prey that they had caught. There was no hunger in the dark forest.

As the tomcat progressed, he could hear the faint churning of a stream. He ignored it, for he could not feel thirst either. The tabby wondered how long he had been roaming this forest. He had been here for seasons after being denied entry to StarClan. During his lifetime he had been responsible for the deaths of several cats while he was alive, including the attempted murder of his former leader, Bluestar.

All of these actions had immediately labeled him as a sinner in StarClan's eyes, but that didn't really matter. He gazed up at the leafless canopy above. This forest had become his kingdom, where he ruled over its inhabitants. He eventually ran into another tomcat, one who was smaller than him.

The new male cat had a dark gray coat that was fashioned with black stripes. He looked warily throughout the dark forest, his amber eyes wide with fear. Shadows swirled around his body.

''Thank goodness you're here Tigerstar,'' he meowed. ''I was starting to get worried.'' The gray tabby tom had been banished from joining the ranks of StarClan after betraying his own Clanmates during the battle with BloodClan and trying to kill a young she-kit by feeding her deathberries. Defecting from ThunderClan was one thing, but attempting to murder a kit seemed to have tainted his soul.

''It's nothing Darkstripe,'' Tigerstar replied. ''Cats in the Place of No stars are meant to walk alone, not together with other cats.''

''But I get so lonely!'' he cried. ''I sure miss the times when we were alive and we weren't trapped in this horrible place.''

Tigerstar didn't say anything to the distressed tabby. He just looked over his shoulder to gaze at the glowing fungi near the bottoms of the trees.

''Just ignore him,'' a voice said. ''He's no better than a whining kit.'' The two cats turned their heads towards the speaker. Like Tigerstar, he was also a dark brown tabby. The only difference they had were his piercing blue eyes and his snow-white chest and stomach.

''So you've arrived, father,'' he said. ''I've been expecting you.''

''What do you want to show me Hawkfrost?'' Tigerstar asked as he strided towards his son. He was sitting near a small pool of murky water. Its surface was illuminated by sickly glow of fungi that grew around it. Hawkfrost tapped the pool's surface with his paw.

The pool's surface rippled, and an image appeared in the dark water. In a forest that was late in leaf-bare, a gray tabby faced two other cats: one black, the other a light brown tabby. The black cat had pinned the second tabby to the ground and was glaring at their confronter.

''Isn't that Lionblaze's brother?'' Darkstripe inquired.

''Shut up Darkstripe,'' Hawkfrost snarled. ''This isn't about you.''

The gray tomcat turned around and raced off into the bracken. After Darkstripe had left the RiverClan tom looked at his father. ''Should we try to make relations with Jayfeather?'' he asked.

''No,'' Tigerstar answered. ''Remember when we tried to when he was a kit and that StarClan she-cat stopped us? It's impossible!''

''That's right,'' Brokenstar meowed. ''StarClan will be angry with us if we try to persuade a medicine cat into creating an alliance with the Place of No Stars. We shouldn't be taking such risks.''

''At least we have his brother, Lionblaze,'' Hawkfrost said. ''Who knows Tigerstar? Maybe in the future there will be more trainees in the dark forest, not just him.''

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf's eyes widened in shock as her brother's head collided with her body, knocking her to the ground. She was quite surprised that a blind cat as able to land a strong blow on her. The black warrior lay on the forest floor, her mouth wide open with surprise.<p>

Noticing that she was free, Leafpool rose to her paws. She shook her messy coat and sat down to groom it. When the tabby medicine cat finished cleaning herself, she whirled around to face the two young cats.

''Just what were you thinking Hollyleaf?'' Jayfeather demanded. ''You don't physically attack a medicine cat, especially one who's our mother!''

Leafpool gasped when she heard the word ''mother'' and her amber eyes enlarged in fear. She was horrified by the sight of her son using physical force on her daughter, but also because her Clanmates would discover the secret that she and her sister had been hiding for years.

Hollyleaf stood up and glared at her brother, her emerald eyes bright with fury. ''I don't care!'' she snapped. ''She's still a traitor, just like her sister.''

''Hollyleaf, listen, I have something to tell you.'' Leafpool said as she sauntered over towards the black she-cat. Jayfeather walked over to his sister's side. Her lemon-yellow eyes were shining with a strange emotion that the black she-cat couldn't comprehend.

Jayfeather searched through his mentor's mind to see what emotion was driving her, but he couldn't find anything. Her thoughts were a complex maze of clashing emotions.

''Shut it!'' she snarled. ''I don't want to hear your emotionally manipulative nonsense!''

''Hollyleaf, please!'' Jayfeather muttered. ''Show a little politeness!''

Leafpool sat down in front of the ebony she-cat and exhaled loudly. ''Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, you may not like this but...'' She suddenly halted.

''Is there something wrong?'' the blind tomcat asked. His mentor didn't reply to him. Her amber eyes were fixed on Hollyleaf.

Leafpool seemed to hesitate about something. Was she getting wary of her own daughter? Jayfeather didn't understand.

''I am your mother.'' she finished. ''Squirrelflight...was protecting me and you.''

''We already know,'' Jayfeather replied.

Leafpool's eyes enlarged. ''What?'' she echoed. ''Who told you that I was your mother?''

''I-it's complicated,'' Hollyleaf whispered. Did Leafpool know that her children were being visited by the spirit of Ashfur? Her ears became erect. She wanted to know about this strange cat who was involved with her children.

''About a moon ago I woke up and I saw a gray cat sitting next to me,'' the black she-cat explained. ''He told me that he had to be my conscience and right his wrongs in order to get into StarClan. He discovered a lot of things about us and he told me that I killed him.''

Leafpool couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''I can't believe this,'' she declared, her voice rich with disbelief. ''Hollyleaf, what was the name of this gray cat that you killed?'' Suddenly, her anger faded.

Hollyleaf swallowed nervously before she answered her mother's question. ''His name was Ashfur.'' she responded.

* * *

><p><strong>I am deeply sorry for not being consistent with this story's updates. The last weeks of school have been very hectic and I haven't had the time to update any of my multi-chapter stories. Fortunately, I can now start updating regularly again.<strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Ashes and Leaves

**Chapter Fourteen: Ashes and Leaves**

Leafpool couldn't believe what was happening. She was so stunned by her daughter's revelation that she temporarily lost the ability to speak. The tabby medicine cat never expected for her kits to already know who their mother was.

Suspicion gently gnawed at her. Who told her children that she was their mother? Were they keeping their identity a secret so she wouldn't find out? Leafpool wanted to know.

Hollyleaf had also told her that she was Ashfur's killer. She was horrified that her daughter had murdered her fellow Clanmate, but she didn't know whether to believe her or not. Everything seemed so bizarre right now, it was getting hard for Leafpool to tell the difference between fantasy and reality.

Her yellow eyes met the black warrior's green ones. ''Hollyleaf, did you really kill Ashfur?'' she asked. When she asked this question, her second son, Lionblaze walked into the grassy clearing.

''What's happening here?'' he inquired with a bewildered look in his amber eyes.

''Be quiet,'' Jayfeather hissed. ''Do you want the rest of ThunderClan to hear us? Keep your voice _down_.''

Lionblaze blinked before he sat down beside his brother and sister. ''Okay, okay,'' he murmured. ''You don't have to be so harsh.''

Leafpool gazed intently at her three children. They were awaiting her words, but she didn't know what to say.

''Are you okay?'' Lionblaze asked. ''You're really quiet.''

The tabby molly's ears pricked upward. ''Oh, I'm fine!'' she said. ''There isn't anything wrong!''

Jayfeather twitched his tail impatiently. Who knows how long they've been sitting in this grassy clearing. The cats back at the camp were probably wondering where their medicine cat was.

Once Leafpool had calmed down, she turned to face Hollyleaf. ''I'm very confused.'' she murmured. ''Hollyleaf, did you really kill Ashfur?''

The blind tomcat noticed the nervous look on his mother's face when she asked the black she-cat the question. Her voice also shook, as if she was afraid to ask.

Hollyleaf swallowed nervously before she answered her mother. ''I hate to admit it, but yes,''

Lionblaze's eyes widened in disbelief and he let out a short gasp. ''_You_ killed Ashfur?'' He couldn't believe that his own sister was responsible for the death of his former mentor.

His sister nodded in response. ''Yes, I did.'' she declared.

Leafpool was stupefied. ''Hollyleaf, I can't believe you did this!'' she exclaimed. ''Why did you murder your own Clanmate?!''

The black warrior exhaled loudly. ''I did what I had to do,'' she answered bluntly ''I was trying to protect us.''

''Do you even know what you've done Hollyleaf?'' Leafpool asked.

''No, what is it?'' her daughter inquired.

''You murdered your own Clanmate,'' she said.

'But he was trying to kill me, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather!'' Hollyleaf exclaimed. ''If I hadn't stopped him he would have ruined ThunderClan's reputation! I was doing what was right!''

''That still doesn't change the fact that what you did was murder though,'' Jayfeather meowed. ''This is very serious Hollyleaf. If Firestar or Brambleclaw finds out that you killed Ashfur, you could be severely punished. Firestar could even exile you.''

Hollyleaf's eyes widened in alarm when she heard her brother say the word ''exile'' and her fur began to bristle in horror.

''Oh StarClan no!'' she cried, her voice rich with dread. ''Firestar can't find out!''

''Then keep your mouth shut,'' Jayfeather said. ''Why is this such a hard concept for you to understand? You just don't tell anyone, not even Lionblaze or I. End of story.''

Hollyleaf's panic subsided. Her black fur flattened and her green eyes became calm. ''Thanks for the advice Jayfeather,'' she murmured. ''It was very helpful.''

Lionblaze was shocked to see the black she-cat agree with her brother on something, rather than argue with him. Frankly, it was almost refreshing. Subsequently, the four cats exited the grassy clearing and departed for camp.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly with it's golden rays. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, there wasn't a single cloud to blemish it. The plant life was green and lush and the forests were teeming with life.<p>

The setting was much different than the living world, where many animals were beginning to enter a long sleep and the plant life was wilting to the increasingly cold temperatures. A warm breeze swept over the verdant ground, gently ruffling the green blades of grass.

A quartet of cats walked through the rich forest. The grass crunched under their paws as they navigated under the thick green canopies above them. The sun's warm rays penetrated them, decorating the forest floor with faint specks.

A handsome tomcat was at the head of the group, the long, golden fur around his neck giving him the appearance of a lion. Three cats were at his heels, staying close behind him. He knew the woodland very well, for that was where he had been born.

''Here we are,'' he said when the quartet came across a bubbling stream. ''This is an excellent location for our meeting.''

''No it isn't,'' a female cat with a shaggy coat growled. ''The stream is too loud! I can barely hear myself think!''

''That's good,'' the golden tomcat meowed. ''Then no one can spy on our meeting.''

As the disgruntled she-cat opened her mouth to retort, a second molly beckoned with her tail for her companion to sit next to her.

''Come sit over here Yellowfang,'' she said. ''You won't hear the stream much from here.''

Yellowfang looked irritated when she sat down beside the tortoiseshell molly. ''If this is quiet then I'm a mouse,'' she muttered.

''Is there anything wrong?'' a third she-cat asked.

''No, there isn't.'' the tortoiseshell replied.

The golden tom nodded. ''Very well. Shall we begin our meeting?''

''Yes,'' the blue-gray she-cat answered.

''I'm getting pretty suspicious about this redemption quest we've sent Ashfur on.'' Yellowfang stated. ''Has he accomplished anything? Spottedleaf, have you seen him do anything?''

''I have,'' Spottedleaf answered. ''Several quarter-moons ago he followed Leafpool and Jayfeather to the Moonpool.''

''What did he see there?'' Lionheart asked.

''He found himself in a snow-covered forest,'' the tortoiseshell molly continued. ''In the forest, he found two she-cats. One was ginger, and she was helping her heavily pregnant sister give birth. The cat who was in labor had a light brown tabby coat. After a while, she gave birth to three kits: two toms and one she-cat. They were named Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit.''

''Is there anything else?'' the blue-gray she-cat inquired. Spottedleaf nodded in response.

''Then the five cats were walking in the midst of what appeared to be a snowstorm. The ginger she-cat told the three cats to keep going because they were almost close to ThunderClan camp.''

''Ashfur saw a she-cat giving birth?'' Yellowfang echoed. ''That's interesting.''

''Then the scene completely changed,'' she said. ''Ashfur was standing among flames with the three young cats behind him. Squirrelflight then told him that they were not her kits. Finally, he sitting near the stream of the WindClan border when Hollyleaf ambushed and killed him.''

When Spottedleaf finished speaking, the bushes quivered and a gray tabby emerged. Her paws and striped coat flickered with starlight.

''Brindleface, what are you doing here?'' Lionheart asked.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. ''Were you spying on us?'' she demanded.

''No, not at all!'' Brindleface exclaimed as if she had been startled. ''I just wanted to hear how Ashfur had been doing. I am his mother, after all.''

''Let her stay,'' Bluestar declared. ''She should probably know how her kit is doing.''

Brindleface sat down between Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. She neatly curled her striped tail over her paws.

''How has Ashfur been doing?'' she asked. ''I hope he's okay.''

''He's doing fine.'' Spottedleaf answered. ''He's been quite busy.''

The gray tabby's eyes were bright with happiness. ''That's good to hear,'' she said. ''I'm glad that my son is doing well.''

* * *

><p>Ashfur sat on the WindClan border, watching the water of the stream flow downward. He often found himself coming the location where he had died very often. The stream calmed him and helped him think.<p>

It had been two moons since Bluestar and the other members of StarClan had sent him the living world to atone for his sins. He had accomplished quite a lot. He had helped Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze discover the identity of their birth mother, and he had convinced his Clanmates that Sol was his killer to protect the black molly's identity.

He had helped the three young cats greatly, but there was still work to do; a _lot_ of work that was.

Ashfur shivered a cold breeze ruffled his flecked coat. When he exhaled, his breath came out a thick white cloud. Leaf-bare was drawing closer every day. When he looked up at the gray sky, he saw faint white specks descending from the sky above. He shivered when one of them touched his nose and dissolved into cold water.

It would be the first snow this year. Ashfur realized that he should head back to ThunderClan camp before the snow got heavier.

He picked his way through the dirtplace tunnel and took cover near a cluster of bracken, making sure that no cat was around, Ashfur crept towards the medicine cat's den and quietly entered it.

When Ashfur entered the small cave, he saw Leafpool looking over the stock of herbs that she and Jayfeather owned. He closed his eyes tried to search her memories for the cat who had fathered her three kits.

He saw the tabby she-cat laying in what appeared to be a large cave. She was laying down on the stony floor in what appeared to be a nest of moss and feathers. A dark gray tom walked towards her with a rabbit that was clamped in his jaws.

''_I thought you would be hungry,''_ he said as he dropped it near her snow-white paws.

She sniffed its limp, furry body and looked up at him, her eyes shining with gratitude. ''_Thanks Crowpaw,''_ she meowed. ''_I really appreciate it.''_ She subsequently lowered her head to eat it.

Then the scene changed. Ashfur saw Leafpool dangling from the edge of a cliff with a terrified expression on her face. She glanced over her shoulder in horror at two shapes who lay under her, their bodies motionless after falling to their deaths.

Her claws grappled on the cliff's stony surface. If she let go, she would meet the same fate of the two cats below. She gritted her teeth in anxiety.

Suddenly, Ashfur saw the same dark gray tom standing in front of her, watching her struggle.

''_Crowfeather help!'' _Leafpool cried. ''_I'm going to fall!''_ Crowfeather about to dip his head so he could grab her scruff, but he was hesitating for some reason. Ashfur wanted to yell at the WindClan tom to save Leafpool from falling off the edge, but for reason he found himself to be mute. The only thing he could do was stare at her.

Then later, Crowfeather lowered his head and parted his jaws to grab Leafpool by her scruff. He subsequently dragged her up the edge of the top of the stone hollow and pulled her to safety.

They panted heavily after the rescue. Realizing she was safe, Leafpool rose to her paws. ''_Thanks Crowfeather,''_ she breathed. ''_You really saved me back there. If it wasn't for you I would've died.''_

He gave her an affectionate lick of the cheek. This caused the tabby she-cat's ears to become erect with surprise. She couldn't believe that Crowfeather would do that to her.

''_Do you love me?''_ he asked.

Leafpool blinked and her eyes widened in bewilderment. What motivated Crowfeather to ask such a question? Besides, how could Crowfeather love her? She was a medicine cat and he was a WindClan warrior. It was impossible.

The brown tabby swallowed nervously. She then exhaled loudly. ''_Y-yes, I su-suppose,'' _she stammered. At the same time, Leafpool looked around frantically, hoping that no cat from ThunderClan would see her. Crowfeather got closer towards her and entwined his smoky gray tail with her striped one.

''_You walk in my dreams Leafpool,'' _he murmured. Leafpool couldn't help but feel shocked by the events that were currently happening. Out of the blue, she pulled herself closer towards Crowfeather and pressed her body up against his. Leafpool didn't know what she was doing, but it made her dizzy with a strange emotion. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it.

The scene changed once more. The stars of the night sky illuminated the vast surface of the lake. Leafpool crept through the night, hoping that no cat would notice her. She kept walking until she saw Crowfeather sitting near the lake shore, gazing at the starlit water. His cerulean eyes met the tabby she-cat's amber eyes. Subsequently, he stood up and began to walk towards her.

The WindClan tom affectionately touched his nose to Leafpool's. In turn, she affectionately licked his ear. Ashfur gazed at them intently. They seemed to be quite fond of each other.

''_Come away with me Leafpool,'' _Crowfeather meowed, his voice rich with affection for the light brown tabby. ''_I'll take good care of you, I promise.'' _They glanced over at the sun, which was starting to rise from the moorlands. Ashfur watched the two cats as they ran towards the hills, far away from the Clans. Then everything began to fade into black.

When the darkness faded, Ashfur found himself in ThunderClan's camp. The gorse tunnel had been ravaged after the badger attack, and a few clusters of bracken had been ruined as well. A dark gray she-cat lay limp on the ground in a crimson pool, her fur matted with blood. A badger had brought her demise. Next to her lay a tortoiseshell queen who had four newborn kits who were fast asleep by her belly. She had protectively wrapped her tail around them and pulled their tiny bodies close to hers.

A golden-brown tom sat beside her, his eyes vivid with grief for his fallen sister. She had sacrificed herself to save Sorreltail and her kits. An orange and white she-cat and a second golden-brown tom, who Ashfur had identified as Brightheart and Thornclaw, had joined their brother Brackenfur in mourning the death of Cinderpelt.

Ashfur spotted Leafpool sitting next to the body of her deceased mentor, her amber eyes shining with despair. He saw Crowfeather padding towards the desolated she-cat to comfort her. He wrapped his dark gray tail around her striped body.

''_I left her to die,'' _Leafpool murmured, her voice shaking with sorrow. She glanced over from Cinderpelt's body who were grabbing Sootfur to place his dead body near their former medicine cat. Like Cinderpelt, he had also been killed by the badgers.

The two cats waited until every cat in the clearing was silent before they snuck off together.

She gazed intently at him. ''_I'm sorry Crowfeather, but we're going to have to end it here.''_

The gray tom's eyes widened in confusion. ''_What?'' _he exclaimed. ''_But why?''_

''_Cinderpelt is dead now,'' _she explained. ''_I can't be with you any longer. I'm a full medicine cat now, and my Clan must come first.''_

Crowfeather's blue eyes blinked. ''_I understand,'' _he said. ''_Your heart lies here. It was never with me. It was always with ThunderClan.''_

Leafpool rose to her paws and walked towards Crowfeather to lovingly press her nose to his cheeks. ''_Goodbye Crowfeather,'' _she whispered.

The smoky gray tomcat entwined his tail with hers. ''_I love you Leafpool,'' _he murmured. ''_Don't ever forget that. We'll be in StarClan together, one day.'' _Subsequently, their surrounding became engulfed in shadows and then everything went to black.

Ashfur opened his eyes, his body stunned with shock. Throughout all of the images he had seen in Leafpool's mind there was always one cat who always cared about her. He treated her with nothing but kindness and respect. In all of times Ashfur had seen the tomcat, he always acted gentle and polite towards her. It was strange, seeing he was often irritable and snappy when Ashfur was alive.

Suddenly, a jolt of realization came to him. What other tomcat could such large amounts of affection and kindness to Leafpool other than her father, Firestar? What other tom treated her with the utmost courtesy? Suddenly, it all made sense.

_Crowfeather! __Crowfeather is the father of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather!_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small note, ''molly'' is another word for a female cat. It will sometimes be used as a synonym for she-cat.<strong>


	15. Chapter Fifteen: First Snow

**This story's new title is ''From The Ashes''. It's much more fitting to the plot than just ''Ashfur's Redemption Revised''. I also think that it's a much cooler title (in my opinion at least).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fifteen: First Snow<strong>

The sky above was a deep gray, obscuring all light from the sun. A cold breeze drifted through the trees, gingerly ruffling their bare canopies. The plant life below the towering trees had turned brown and withered due to the bone-chilling temperatures of leaf-bare.

A she-cat lay near a hazel bush, its leafless branches decorated with snow. She flinched as a piece of the cold white stuff landed on her striped coat. Laying at her belly were three newborn kits who suckled from their mother and kneaded her for milk. The tabby queen wrapped her tail around the kits' bodies and drew them closer to her own to protect them from the cold.

''_How are they doing?''_ asked a female voice. The tabby she-cat turned her head to face another molly who was approaching her. The queen's body tensed in suspicion of the newcomer, but she relaxed when she realized it was her own sister.

The second she-cat had a ginger pelt that was dusted with frost and a thick, bushy tail. Her eyes were green and one of her front paws was pure-white like the snow that surrounded her and her sibling. She sat down beside the tabby she-cat and rested her green gaze on her sister's children.

''_Lionkit and Hollykit are fine,''_ the queen answered. ''_but it's Jaykit that we need to worry about. He's the smallest of the litter.''_

The ginger molly gazed intently at the kits. ''_They're lovely Leafpool,''_ she commented. ''_StarClan has blessed you greatly.''_

Leafpool's eyes became dark with sorrow. ''_Thanks for the compliment Squirrelflight,'' _she murmured. ''_but I can not keep them. I am a medicine cat, and my duties must always come first.''_

Squirrelflight crouched on the frozen ground to give Lionkit an affectionate lick. ''_I understand,''_ she said. ''_We'll find a queen who will take care of them.''_

''_But who?''_ the tabby queen asked.

''_Maybe Ferncloud will take care of them,''_ Squirrelflight suggested_. ''Who knows?''_

''_Are you sure that they can make it through the snow?''_ Leafpool inquired. ''_They were only born a few sunrises ago, and they're still very young.''_

The ginger molly gave her sister an assuring look. ''_They'll be fine,''_ she meowed. ''_After all, they are the three cats that the prophecy talked about, right?''_

''_I hope so...''_ Leafpool whispered as she gazed at her only daughter, Hollykit.

''_Relax Leafpool,''_ her sister told her. ''_They're just kits. Stress isn't good for you or for them.''_

''_I remember you told me that while I was pregnant,''_ Leafpool said.

''_I know,'' _Squirrelflight replied. ''_You came to me complaining about weird pains in your belly. You also told me that you were dizzy and sick.''_

The tabby molly let out a sigh of belief. ''_Thank goodness those days are over,'' _she muttered. ''_I felt so awkward then. Especially later, when everyone could see my belly. It was so embarrassing. I tried to hide myself as much as possible from our Clanmates so they wouldn't know that I was pregnant.''_

''_When do you want to leave for camp?'' _the ginger warrior asked.

Leafpool gazed up at the gray sky above her and Squirrelflight. She wondered if Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Lionheart had witnessed the birth of the three cats who were destined to have power greater than the stars themselves.

The idea of three cats holding immense power overwhelmed the young mother. She couldn't believe that her own newborn children were meant to have such an enormous fate. It almost made Leafpool nervous. Her kits were only born a few sunrises ago, yet they already had large future in front of them.

''_Are you okay sister?'' _Squirrelflight inquired. ''_You look worried about something.'' _

Leafpool's ears pricked upwards. ''_Oh, I'm just thinking about Crowfeather,'' _she replied. ''_It's such a shame that he didn't get to see the birth of his kits. He would have loved them.''_

''_I thought you said that you were going to forget about him,'' _her sister said. ''_You told him that you both had to go separate ways for your Clans.''_

The brown tabby she-cat's eyes darkened. ''_He seems to haunt me,'' _she murmured. ''_Everytime I try to forget about him, he seems to come back to my memories.''_

''_Come on Leafpool,'' _Squirrelflight meowed. ''_We should get going. The kits might not be able to be out here for a long time, unlike us. They could get really sick.'' _The ginger she-cat crouched down on the snowy ground and picked up Jaykit by his scruff with her teeth, who let out a tiny yowl of protest as he lifted and carried away from his mother and littermates.

Leafpool tried to stand up, but Lionkit and Hollykit clung tightly to her belly, feeding from her. Their tiny paws kneaded Leafpool's skin as they tried to get more milk from her.

''_I'm sorry,''_ she told them, ''_but we have to get going. The three of you will get sick if you stay out in the cold for too long.'' _Lionkit and Hollykit made cries of annoyance and protest as their mother gently shook her body to dislodge them from her abdomen.

Squirrelflight carefully placed Jaykit down beside his littermates. The three of them mewled loudly for their mother's warmth and milk.

''_Do you think they can handle going such a far distance in the snow?''_ Leafpool asked with a worried tone. ''_I don't know if they can even walk yet.''_

''Lionkit is the biggest of the litter, so he's the strongest.'' The ginger she-cat said. ''He might be able to walk by himself, but we might need to help him sometimes.''

Squirrelflight gently nudged the golden tom with her nose. ''_Come on Lionkit,'' _she whispered. ''_We're going home. You and your littermates are going to live in ThunderClan with Leafpool and I.''_

Leafpool gazed up at the dull sky. _StarClan, do you approve of the decision I'm about to make?_

Her sister's question snapped the tabby she-cat out of her thoughts. ''_Are you going to carry Hollykit?'' _

''_Let's get going,''_ Leafpool declared. ''_We should head back to camp before the weather gets bad.''_

Squirrelflight nodded in agreement. Since she was carrying Jaykit in her jaws, she couldn't respond to her sister's statement with words. Subsequently, Leafpool bent down to pick up Jaykit's sister, Hollykit, by her scruff. She resisted the urge to sneeze as she felt her daughter's fluffy, black fur touched her nose.

The ginger molly turned around and gingerly nudged Lionkit with the tip of her bushy, orange tail. As snow began to descend from the sky, the five cats set off on their journey to ThunderClan's camp.

* * *

><p>''Wake up Lionblaze!'' a voice called. ''Brambleclaw wants you for the dawn patrol!'' The golden tom shook his head, which was still heavy from sleep, and rose to his paws. Before he left the warrior's den, he shook his coat of a few scraps of dried moss.<p>

He felt a jolt of uneasiness run down his spine when he heard the name of the cat who he had once known as his father. After Squirrelflight's revelation during the fire with Ashfur, he didn't know what to think about the tabby tomcat. As far as Lionblaze was concerned, he had no father.

The golden warrior sighed loudly as he walked into the grassy clearing. He was surprised that his breath came out of his mouth as a thick, white cloud. He also shivered as a cold breeze drifted over his golden pelt. Leaf-bare was getting closer and closer everyday. It wouldn't be long until it began to snow.

Then, a she-cat with a gray tabby coat padded up towards him with a cheerful look in her blue eyes.

''Good morning Lionblaze!'' she said. ''Did you sleep okay?''

''Yeah, I did,'' he replied. ''It's just so dang cold.''

''I know!'' Cinderheart exclaimed. ''I could see my own breath when I came out of the warrior's den.''

Lionblaze touched his nose to her ear before he padded into the clearing. He noticed that it was significantly colder than yesterday, and there were fewer cats outside in the camp.

He spotted Squirrelflight with Foxpaw, Whitewing, and Icepaw at her heels as they walked towards the gorse tunnel that led to the outside of camp. It looked like the four cats were going to the training hollow for two apprentices to hone the skills they had learned from their mentors. Whitewing, Icepaw's mentor, was currently pregnant with Birchfall's kits; and from the size of her abdomen it looked like she was carrying two or three.

Like her mate Brambleclaw, Lionblaze didn't how to feel about the molly who he had once known as his mother. She truly loved him and his littermates and took care of them when they were kits. After she told Ashfur that the three cats were not her kits while he kept them in a fiery prison in the camp, Lionblaze could never look at her the same way again.

Later on, he was visited by the spirit of Ashfur who told him that he was the son of Leafpool. Like Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, the golden tom had been shocked by his former mentor's disclosure, for he had originally thought that his mother was Squirrelflight, Leafpool's sister.

''We should get going,'' Cinderheart declared. ''We can't leave Brambleclaw waiting.''

Lionblaze was reluctant to see his former father, but he had been chosen to go on the dawn patrol, and there was nothing he could do about it. He followed Cinderheart as the two cats went to go find the ThunderClan deputy.

''Are you okay?'' the tabby molly asked as they walked through the camp. ''You look worried about something.''

''It's nothing,'' Lionblaze answered. He hoped Cinderheart didn't know that he was lying to her.

_I don't even know what's real anymore! It feels like I'm stuck in this nightmare with no way out! _

Brambleclaw turned around to face the two younger cats who had walked up to him. Lionblaze noticed that the dark tabby was looking at him a bizarre emotion that he couldn't read.

''Good,'' he meowed. ''You two are right on time.''

''Are there any other cats who will be coming on the dawn patrol with us?'' Cinderheart inquired.

Brambleclaw nodded. ''Yes,'' he answered. ''In fact, one of them is coming right now.'''

A brown tabby tom ran up to the three cats and stopped before them. His flanks heaving from running.

''Sorry I'm late!'' he breathed, gazing up at his deputy. ''I was trying to find Whitewing but I couldn't find her!''

''Great StarClan, you sure are obsessed with her,'' a male voice remarked.

Lionblaze forgot that Cloudtail was Whitewing's daughter, and that he was going to be the grandfather of her and Birchfall's unborn kits. He wondered how the white tom felt about the fact that his daughter was pregnant.

Birchfall sat down and gave his chest fur a few licks to hide his embarrassment. ''There's no need to get upset Cloudtail,'' he said. ''I just love Whitewing, that's all.''

Cloudtail didn't reply to him. He just stood and waited for Brambleclaw's words.

''Good,'' Brambleclaw meowed. ''All of the cats needed for the dawn patrol are present. It's time for the four of you to get going. Cloudtail, will you take the lead?''

The white tomcat nodded in response and then walked in front of the three cats behind him and signaled with his fluffy tail for them to follow him. They walked through the camp until they reached the gorse tunnel that marked the exit.

A few moments later, the cats were in the forest. The canopies of the trees above had turned bare from the bone-chilling temperatures, but a few leaves still clung to their branches. Dead, brown leaves crunched under the cats' paws as they walked.

''It sure was a lot colder than it was yesterday,'' Cinderheart meowed. ''Do you think it will snow?''

''Maybe,'' Lionblaze replied. ''You told me that you could see your own breath.'' He remembered shivered when he came out of the warriors den and feeling a cold breeze ruffle his coat.

''Lionblaze, Cinderheart, come see this!'' Cloudtail called. The two cats wondered what the white tomcat was calling them for, so they raced to meet him.

Lying near the undergrowth was a bundle of long, bicolored fur that was black and brown.

''What is that?'' Birchfall asked as he joined Cloudtail, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart.

''It looks like a piece of some cat's fur,'' the white tomcat noted. ''We should go back to camp and tell Brambleclaw or Firestar about it.''

''That's a good idea,'' Cinderheart answered. ''It might be the fur of a passing rogue or a loner.''

''Hey! What are you doing on WindClan territory?'' a voice demanded, their voice sharp with anger. It had caught the quartet off-guard.

Suddenly, Cinderheart screeched in alarm as a black blur lunged at her and knocked her to the ground.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Breezepelt

**Chapter Sixteen: Breezepelt**

''Hey, what are you doing on WindClan territory?'' a voice demanded, their voice sharp with anger.

Cinderheart shrieked in alarm as a black blur lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. She gazed up at her attacker, her eyes vivid with fear. The cat who had assaulted her help a firm grasp on their opponent, refusing to let them go.

Lionblaze didn't know who the newcomer was until he saw his familiar black coat and amber eyes. With a jolt of realization, he noticed that the cat who had attacked his Clanmate was Breezepelt. He watched his prey struggle with a delighted look in his eyes.

The black tom had changed drastically since the time when Lionblaze saw him as an apprentice. He remembered encountering him with his siblings when they were younger, where they saved three WindClan kits from the tunnels that were flooding with water from a storm. Later, the four young cats crossed paths again when they went on a journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Stormfur, and Brook; who Stormfur had taken as his mate.

While they were in the mountains, Breezepelt had always vied for his father's attention. Although he was his own son, Crowfeather was largely apathetic towards him. For a strange reason, he had focused on Lionblaze and his littermates rather than Breezepelt. It was quite odd, since they were ThunderClan cats and Crowfeather was from WindClan, but Lionblaze didn't care.

The black tomcat unsheathed his claws and glared at his victim, who was pinned to the ground.

''I'll show you what happens to ThunderClan cats who are stupid enough to cross the border,'' he growled. Cinderheart shivered when she realized that her assailant had unsheathed his claws. She wanted to fight back, but she found herself to be paralyzed with shock and fear from the ambush.

On WindClan's side of the border a group of cats, including Nightcloud, were rushing over towards Breezepelt with confused looks on their faces. In contrast, the black she-cat's yellow eyes were shining with fury.

''Breezepelt, just what in StarClan's name are you doing?'' Harespring demanded, shocked that his own Clanmate had physically assaulted a ThunderClan cat. Whitetail was standing right beside him with a horrified expression on her face.

Breezepelt didn't seem to be listening to the brown and white warrior. He just stood over Cinderheart and watched her fidget under his hold with a satisfied gleam in his amber eyes. The black tom was waiting for the right moment to anger the ThunderClan cats, particularly Lionblaze.

Suddenly, Nightcloud ran towards her son to confront him. She had had enough of his poor behavior.

''Breezepelt, that is enough!'' she declared. ''Get off of that ThunderClan cat right now!''

Breezepelt, knowing that he did not want his mother to be angry at him, relaxed his hold on Cinderheart and walked away from the tabby molly. Before he joined his Clanmates in WindClan, he shot a short glare over his shoulder at Lionblaze and walked away with the group of cats.

Lionblaze was bewildered as to why the WindClan tom would glare at him. Did he have some sort of prejudice towards him because he was from ThunderClan? Or perhaps Breezepelt's contempt for him was fueled by his lineage. After all, he was the son of a medicine cat. Ignoring the troubling thoughts that were flooding his mind, Lionblaze raced over towards Cinderheart with Cloudtail and Birchfall at his heels.

''Are you hurt Cinderheart?'' the golden tom asked.

The tabby molly stood up and shook her coat of any dust that might have gotten into it.

''No, I'm fine,'' she replied. ''I sure was scared back there though.''

Lionblaze gave her cheek a reassuring lick. ''Come on, let's go back to camp,'' he declared. ''I'll tell Brambleclaw that Breezepelt attacked you.'' Subsequently, the four cats turned away from the WindClan border and began to make their way back the woodland where ThunderClan resided.

_Breezepelt sure was acting weirdly back there with Cinderheart. _he noticed. _He sure has changed since the last time I saw him when he was an apprentice. I wonder what's happening with him and Crowfeather._

* * *

><p>''Jayfeather, where's the borage?'' Leafpool asked. Whitewing was the newest pregnant queen, and she needed be to producing lots of milk for her unborn kits.<p>

He felt a prickle of annoyance. Why did everyone always send him, a blind cat, to find objects that were invisible to him? The tabby tom groped through the medicine cats' den in search of the herb that his mentor had named.

He tried to remember borage through Leafpool's lessons. It was a plant with blue or pink, star-shaped flowers and hairy green leaves that were used to treat fevers and help queens produce more milk.

As Jayfeather used his senses of smell and touch to find the herb that Leafpool had named, he heard her footsteps behind him.

''Be careful Jayfeather!'' she cried. ''You could hurt yourself!'' He suddenly stopped as he realized that he could injured his head on the stone walls. Recently, Leafpool had been starting to get very protective over him and his siblings. She never let Jayfeather go outside the camp by himself, and he had to accompanied by a guardian.

Plus, she often told Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to not go near the WindClan border. Yesterday, the tabby molly had stopped Jayfeather near the gorse tunnel and told Sorreltail to accompany him through the forest. At the event, she had a nervous gleam in her amber eyes.

Was Leafpool afraid of something that she wasn't telling her kits? What was she trying to hide from? Coming to think about it, Jayfeather noticed that his mother had been keeping a low profile in ThunderClan recently. She often confined herself to the medicine cats den and only showed herself to her sister Squirrelflight and of course, Lionblaze and his siblings. Other than that, she only left her den to medicine cat tasks among other things.

''Here, let me help you,'' Leafpool meowed as she approached her son's side. He was about to protest, but instead he remained quiet. ''With borage, it must always be fresh, no exceptions.'' She scanned the stock of herbs and found a bundle of fuzzy leaves. The tabby she-cat bent down to carefully pick up the leaves with her teeth. Once Leafpool had obtained the herb that she needed, she walked towards the entrance of the medicine cats den and beckoned with her tail for Jayfeather to follow her.

As the two cats walked out of their den, Jayfeather observed his mentor's actions. Right now she was calm, but she seemed to be gazing at the grassy clearing in the center of the camp, watching her Clanmates. Then, they made their way to the nursery.

Eventually, Jayfeather and Leafpool came to the entrance of the nursery. Due to the cold temperatures, Daisy and Millie had prevented their kits from playing outside due to risk of them getting sick, especially Briarkit, who had nearly died from the greencough outbreak in ThunderClan.

The two tabbies walked into the nursery and sat down. Ferncloud, who had previously been sleeping, blinked open her light green eyes at Jayfeather.

''Hello Jayfeather,'' she meowed. ''It sure is cold outside, isn't it?''

The blind tomcat nodded in response.

Whitewing opened her eyes when she saw Leafpool sitting in front of her. She fixed herself in her nest so she was lying on abdomen rather than her side.

''Did you bring me some borage Leafpool?'' she inquired. The white molly blinked her emerald eyes, which were starting to become heavy from drowsiness.

Leafpool set down the cluster of hairy leaves next to her. ''I did,'' she replied. ''and they're right here.''

''Are they fresh?'' the white queen asked.

The tabby medicine cat bent down to smell the leaves. ''Yes,'' she answered. Afterward, she turned her head to look at her apprentice.

''Jayfeather, do you have the leaf for me to this borage poultice on?'' she inquired.

The blind tomcat walked towards his mentor and placed a dried oak leaf down in front of her snow-white paws.

''Thanks Jayfeather,'' Leafpool meowed. Afterward, his mentor got to work by chewing the fuzzy leaves into a soft pulp with her teeth and spitting out onto the leaf that her apprentice had gotten for her. Once the borage leaves had been thoroughly chewed, Leafpool pushed the leaf that contained the concoction towards the pure-white molly.

''Thanks Leafpool,'' Whitewing said. ''My kits are going to need all the milk they can get.'' Subsequently, the queen began to consume the herbal poultice that Leafpool had made for her.

Nearby, Jayfeather could hear Toadkit nagging his mother to let him and his sister Rosekit play outside.

''But Mama, it's not that cold!'' he cried. ''How come Foxpaw and Icepaw can be outside but we can't?''

''Because they're apprentices,'' Daisy answered. ''They have to be outside so they can learn how to be warriors. You and Rosekit are still too young to be out in the cold for a long time. You could get sick.''

''But what can we do if it's too cold outside?'' Rosekit asked. She wasn't nagging Daisy as much as her brother.

''You can play with Briarkit and her siblings,'' the cream-colored she-cat replied.

Leafpool turned to face Millie. ''Speaking of Briarkit, how is she doing?'' she asked.

''She's doing just fine,'' the silver tabby molly responded. ''She has much more energy now than she did before.''

After checking on Millie's three kits, Leafpool and Jayfeather left the nursery and began to make their way back to the medicine cats den, which was a small cave in the high stone walls that surrounded ThunderClan's camp.

Once the two cats were inside, Leafpool sat down in front of her sightless apprentice. From the expression on her face, it looked like she wanted to talk about something.

''Jayfeather, did Lionblaze and Hollyleaf really see Ashfur?'' she asked.

The blind tabby nodded. ''Yes,'' he answered. ''Hollyleaf told me that she has been seeing Ashfur's for a while.''

Leafpool's yellow eyes widened in disbelief. ''Hollyleaf saw Ashfur?'' she echoed. ''but I thought that he died!''

''He came back as a spirit,'' Jayfeather explained. ''He told me, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf that StarClan had sent him to ThunderClan to right the wrongs he did when he was alive. Now the three of us have to help him get into StarClan.''

''I can't believe this,'' Leafpool said, her voice vivid with astonishment. ''Jayfeather did this really happen?''

''It did,'' the gray tabby meowed. ''I couldn't see Ashfur, but I could hear his voice and feel his presence. In fact, his form passed right through me! It was strange.''

Leafpool's mind was whirling with the information that her son had given her. She couldn't believe her ears, a dead cat had come back to life by the powers of StarClan! However, his body was translucent rather than opaque. Yet it was still unbelievable. The brown tabby molly wanted to know more about Ashfur's redemption quest that her children were helping him with. Now she was intrigued.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to heat up a little. First, Breezepelt attacked Cinderheart for accidentally crossing the ThunderClan-WindClan border, kind of like the event in Moonrise (the second book in The New Prophecy arc) when Hawkfrost attacked Sorreltail for crossing the ThunderClan-RiverClan border. Since Cinderheart is Sorreltail's daughter, I wanted an event like that to happen to one of the children. Like mother, like daughter, am I right?<strong>

**Then Jayfeather tells Leafpool that he and his siblings have been seeing Ashfur, and he tells her that he was sent on a redemption quest from StarClan to atone for the sins he did when he was alive. Intrigued by her son's information, Leafpool decides that she wants to learn more the redemption quest that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are helping Ashfur with so that he can get into StarClan.**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. Also, if you're going to read this story, don't forget to click ''follow''!**

**-Ospreywing**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Revelation

**Chapter Seventeen: Revelation**

Ashfur slowly blinked open his blue eyes. He had slept in an old rabbit burrow near the WindClan border last night. The gray tom liked sleeping the old burrows, for they gave him a sense of security and warmth during the night. Unlike his Clanmates, he slept in the wilderness, not in camp. However, Ashfur knew that he could not stay inside the burrow forever.

When Ashfur walked out of the burrow, he shivered as he felt a cold breeze rush over his flecked coat. It was significantly colder today than it was yesterday, and there was the possibility of snow. When the gray tom breathed out, his breath appeared as small white cloud. After exhaling, Ashfur stretched his body, for he knew his muscles were probably stiff.

_I wonder how Hollyleaf and her brothers have been doing. _he wondered. _I hope they're okay. _It had been awhile since Ashfur had seen the three young cats.

Once he finished stretching, he looked out at the morning horizon before him. It was time to return to ThunderClan. Without looking back, Ashfur began to run towards ThunderClan territory, leaving the rolling highlands of WindClan behind.

When Ashfur came to the stream that divided the ThunderClan-WindClan border, he was surprised to find it's once flowing water had frozen over. In fact, Ashfur could now use the stream as a bridge to cross the ThunderClan-WindClan border, but he was hesitant. He didn't know if the ice would be able to sustain his weight.

The stream wasn't very deep, but it was good to stay cautious. Ashfur gingerly placed his left forepaw on its frozen surface, hoping that the ice would not crack underneath it. When he noticed that there were no cracks in the ice from his paw, Ashfur placed a second paw on its bone-chilling surface.

After placing his two forepaws on the surface of the frozen stream, the gray tomcat slowly walked across it, slightly shivering as he made his way. Ashfur was reluctant to cross the stream's frosty surface, but he knew it would end when he reached the other side of the river on ThunderClan territory.

Ashfur gritted his teeth as he set his paws down on the forest floor. They had become numb from touching the ice. He moved his feet around to warm them up, but it didn't really do much.

_I really didn't want to walk across that frozen stream, but I didn't have a choice. Now my paws are cold. _Not wanted to stand around and do nothing, Ashfur broke into a run towards the direction of ThunderClan's camp. It was time to go see Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. The three young cats were probably wondering where had had been, and they were also curious about the identity of their father. They still needed his help.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf shivered as she walked out of the warriors den and felt a short, chilly wind ruffle her black coat. She heard the pawsteps of her friend Cinderheart getting louder as the tabby molly approached her.<p>

''It sure is cold, isn't it Hollyleaf?'' Cinderheart chirped. ''Lionblaze told me that it might snow later. Isn't that exciting?''

''I guess,'' Hollyleaf muttered. ''It's a shame that we won't be able to find a lot prey once leaf-bare comes.''

''That's okay,'' the tabby she-cat replied. ''Brambleclaw can organize hunting patrols to gather prey before it gets too cold. Speaking of hunting, would you like to go hunting with Poppyfrost and I?''

The black she-cat was quiet for a few minutes before she answered her friend's question. ''Sure.'' _At least there's one cat who I can still trust. _After Squirrelflight had told Ashfur that Hollyleaf and her siblings were not her kits, Hollyleaf had grown wary of her own Clanmates. She was also the killer of Ashfur, which heightened her anxiety even more.

Cinderheart's voice snapped Hollyleaf out the depths of her thoughts. ''Come on Hollyleaf, let's get going.'' Afterward, the black molly followed Cinderheart and her sister Poppyfrost to the gorse tunnel that lead to the outside of the camp.

* * *

><p>Two tomcats sat near a murky pool of water in a pitch-dark forest. They both had dark tabby coats. The features that set them apart from one another were the first tom's crooked tail and the second tom's pale blue eyes and snow white throat, chest, and belly. The first tom also had blind amber eyes that had scars over them from an attacker's claws.<p>

''This is the perfect place,'' the blue-eyed tabby meowed. ''My father and Darkstripe won't be able to see or hear us here.''

''But why are we here Hawkfrost?'' the tabby with the crooked tail asked. ''What do you want to talk about?''

''Lionblaze's sister, Hollyleaf,'' Hawkfrost explained. ''I've taken quite an interest in her lately.'' He tapped the pool's murky surface with his forepaw, and the water rippled to show an image of a black she-cat with thick fur and emerald-green eyes.

''What do you want to do with her?'' Brokenstar inquired.

''After the death of Ashfur, Hollyleaf was revealed to not be a member of the Three. While Lionblaze has the ability to not be defeated in battle and Jayfeather can walk in the dreams of other cats, their sister has no power whatsoever. I would like to help her. Maybe help her find a new path after being betrayed by Squirrelflight.'' the RiverClan tom explained.

''Interesting,'' the former ShadowClan leader observed. ''and how will you do this Hawkfrost?''

''I'll wait for a time where she becomes hopeless,'' Hawkfrost said. ''There she will be vulnerable and I can take advantage of her. I need to make plans.''

Brokenstar nodded. ''Very well Hawkfrost,'' he said. ''I look forward to seeing how your plan turns out.''

The dark brown tabby was shocked that Brokenstar, out of all cats, was wishing him luck on his plan to persuade Hollyleaf to train in the Place of No Stars with him and his father Tigerstar. He rose to his paws and walked away from the ShadowClan leader to organize his plan.

* * *

><p>A cold wind rushed through the forest, gently shaking the leafless branches above. The dry, brown grass crunched under the paws of Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost as they made their way through the withered woodland. Their ears were pricked for the sounds of small animals scuffling in the undergrowth.<p>

Suddenly, the three she-cats came to a halt in the forest.

''Let's split up and meet here at the bramble bush,'' Cinderheart declared. She pointed the thorny plant with her striped tail.

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement with her friend's plan. Afterwards, the three cats went separate ways to hunt in the forest. When they had captured their prey, they would meet back at the bramble bush and take their fresh-kill back to ThunderClan.

The sable molly dropped into a crouch and angled her ears for sounds of tiny animals that lived in the undergrowth. At the same time, her jaws were slightly parted for their scents that drifted in the air. As Hollyleaf peered through the undergrowth, she spotted a lone squirrel perched on the roots of an oak, nibbling on a beech nut.

Keeping her whiskers still, Hollyleaf slowly and quietly approached the squirrel. It was too busy eating it's meal to notice the predator that was creeping up on it. When the black warrior as at an appropriate distance from the rodent, she waggled her hindquarters before lunging at the squirrel and killing with a swift bite to the neck.

After Hollyleaf killed the squirrel, she gazed around at her surroundings. From the undergrowth, she could see a pair of ice-blue eyes gazing at her, watching her intently. Their appearance took Hollyleaf by surprise. For a heartbeat she thought that Cinderheart had been watching her, but these blue eyes had a sinister gleam to them.

They didn't seem to move, they just stared at Hollyleaf as she observed her prey. She was quite surprised with how plump it was, considering that it was late in leaf-bare and food was beginning to become scarce. It would make a perfect meal for a queen or an elder, especially Whitewing, who was currently carrying Birchfall's kits.

Hollyleaf felt her blood turn to ice as a strange voice drifted past.

_Come to me Hollyleaf,_ it said. _I can help you._

_Help me with what? _she asked mentally.

Before the voice could answer, it mysteriously vanished. Hollyleaf found herself standing and confused, wondering who or what the voice was.

_I was probably imagining it. Dang it, why is everything so confusing now? I don't even know what's real anymore! _Subsequently, Hollyleaf picked up her squirrel. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost were probably wondering where she was, waiting for her by the bramble bush. Not wanting to keep them waiting, the black she-cat left the small clearing and raced towards the bramble bush where the two sisters were awaiting her.

* * *

><p>Ashfur laid down in a grassy clearing, gazing up the gray clouds that drifted in the sky above him. He felt calm watching the clouds. After entering Leafpool's memories and discovering that Crowfeather was the true father of her kits, Ashfur needed to relax after discovering such a large secret.<p>

_Crowfeather is the father of Hollyleaf and her brothers. How am I going to explain this to them? Or maybe, I should tell Crowfeather first. But how am I going to get into WindClan's camp?_

The gray tom was lying on his back now, with his hind legs stretched out, watching the clouds roll overhead. _I sure have learned a lot about Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. I've learned about their personalities, their relationship as siblings towards one another, and most importantly; who their real parents are: Leafpool and Crowfeather._

Suddenly, Ashfur saw a bright light shining that snapped him out of his thoughts. He rolled onto his side to face it, his blue eyes wide with astonishment. Its appearance had caught him off guard.

* * *

><p>''Great catch Hollyleaf!'' Cinderheart complimented as her friend set down the plump squirrel she had caught. The gray tabby had caught a magpie while her sister Poppyfrost captured two mice.<p>

The mice that the tortoiseshell molly had captured were pathetically thin compared to Hollyleaf's plump squirrel, for she was looking at the deceased rodent with a gleam of jealousy in her eyes.

''It's still better than nothing,'' Hollyleaf told her. ''Leaf-bare is on its way, and ThunderClan is going to need all the prey it can get.'' The three she-cats picked up their catches and began to walk together back to ThunderClan camp.

* * *

><p>Ashfur squinted his eyes as the light in front of him got extremely bright before it died down. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at an elderly she-cat with shaggy, dark gray fur and orange eyes. Her face was broad and somewhat flat. She slowly approached him with a black feather clenched in her jaws.<p>

He was stunned by her sudden appearance. ''Yellowfang?''

The dark gray she-cat walked over towards him and placed the feather by his paws.

''The time for lies and secrets is over,'' she declared. ''The truth about Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather has been hidden for far too long. It is time for it to be known.'' Subsequently, Yelllowfang's body started to fade as he body turned into stardust.

Ashfur gazed intently at the feather that the old molly had left him. _She gave me_ _a crow's feather._ _I wonder what that could mean. _

As he moved his paw over the black feather's surface, a jolt of realization came to the gray tom. Ashfur's mind went back to the time where he entered Leafpool's memories and discovered her affection for a certain WindClan tom. From these memories he had learned that Crowfeather had been the one who fathered her kits.

He stood up. It was time for Hollyleaf and her brothers to learn the truth about their father. Ashfur left the grassy clearing that he had been lying in and began to dash towards ThunderClan camp. The three young cats had to know.

* * *

><p>As the cats of ThunderClan were settling down for the evening, Hollyleaf was shocked to run into Ashfur and nearly jumped in alarm as she almost collided with him. ''Ashfur what are y-''<p>

He cut her off by flicking his tail to silence her. ''Come with me,'' he whispered, hoping that no other ThunderClan cats would hear him. Not wanting to disobey him, Hollyleaf ran off towards the warriors den to summon her brother, Lionblaze.

''What is it Hollyleaf?'' he asked.

''Ashfur wants to see us,'' Hollyleaf answered. ''Bring Jayfeather too.'' Afterward, the golden tom rose to his paws and left the warriors den to get his blind brother. Lionblaze came out of the medicine cats den with Jayfeather at his heels. He had an annoyed gleam in his blue eyes.

''What do you want?'' he demanded.

''Ashfur wants to see us,'' the black she-cat explained. ''Come on, we can't leave him waiting.'' Hollyleaf led her two brothers through the camp and they snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel and entered the woods.

The sun was beginning to descend in the sky by the time when the three cats entered the forest. It was starting to get much colder in the evening. Jayfeather flinched as his paws touched the cold ground.

''It's freezing out here,'' he growled. ''I hope Ashfur isn't playing any tricks on us!''

''We wouldn't do that,'' Hollyleaf said. ''Come on, let's get going.''

* * *

><p>Ashfur's eyes gleamed as he heard the footsteps of Hollyleaf and her siblings as they followed him through the woods. He looked around to make sure that no other cats would see them. When he noticed that there were not other cats coming, he lead the trio to a grassy clearing and sat down in it.<p>

''What do you want to talk about Ashfur?'' Lionblaze inquired.

He felt himself become stiff with hesitation. Did these cats really wanted to know who their father was? Ashfur was quite concerned for Hollyleaf. Out of the three cats, she had been mentally damaged the most by the fact that they were not Squirrelflight's kits. In fact, he didn't even know if she could handle the truth about the cat who fathered them.

Ashfur exhaled loudly to calm himself. ''I know who your father is,'' he said.

Jayfeather's ears pricked. ''Who is it?'' he asked.

''It's Crowfeather.'' the gray flecked tom declared.

Hollyleaf couldn't believe Ashfur's words. Her black fur fluffed up in alarm and her green eyes enlarged in amazement.

''_What?_'' she exclaimed. ''We're _half-Clan_?''

''Hold on,'' Lionblaze meowed. ''Where did you find out that Crowfeather was our father?''

Ashfur sighed loudly. ''Do you really want to know the truth?'' he asked.

Jayfeather nodded. ''Yes, we do.''

''A quarter-moon ago, I entered the memories of your mother, Leafpool,'' Ashfur explained. ''While I was there, I constantly saw her with a dark gray tom with blue eyes and a skinny frame. He was always loving and caring towards her; in fact, he even saved her life once! Leafpool loved him very much, and she was sad when he had to give Crowfeather up for her Clan.''

''You went into Leafpool memories?'' Hollyleaf echoed. ''How?''

''StarClan granted me powers to help me in my redemption quest,'' Ashfur explained. ''With them, I can enter the memories of cats and hear the cats' prayers. However that is unrelated to the current subject.''

''Anyway,'' the gray tomcat continued. ''Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not your parents. Leafpool is your mother and Crowfeather is your father.''

Hollyleaf felt her blood freeze when Ashfur said the name ''Crowfeather''. She gazed down at her paws and found out that she had been tearing at the grass out of anxiety. It was getting harder for her to remain calm when the gray tom revealed the identity of her real father.

It almost felt as if the black molly's entire world was crashing down on her. Hollyleaf was the daughter of a ThunderClan medicine cat and a WindClan warrior. She and her brothers weren't supposed to exist. Hollyleaf's faith in the warrior code had been rendered futile.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf stood up and felt her paws quiver with the urge to run away. When Ashfur saw the look of despair on the she-cat's face, he immediately felt a surge of regret. He felt bad, but it had to be done.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Visitor

**Chapter Eighteen: The Visitor**

Ashfur felt a pang of remorse when he saw Hollyleaf's face become vivid with horror and despair. He had destroyed her world, but it had to be done. Hollyleaf's claws were unsheathed, and she was beginning to anxiously tear away at the grass underneath her paws.

''It doesn't matter that you're half-Clan!'' he reassured her. ''Look at Mistyfoot! She's going to be the leader of RiverClan one day! And Feathertail! She was chosen to go on a journey for StarClan. Also, she was chosen for _another _prophecy, with the Tribe. Half-Clan cats are not bad!''

Hollyleaf looked up at him, her green eyes shining with sorrow. ''But...I'm a medicine cat's daughter...it's against the warrior code...'' she murmured, her voice barely audible.

''So?'' Ashfur replied. ''Just look at...um...'' he thought vigorously for a cat, but he could only come up with one: Brokenstar, the former ShadowClan leader who forced kits as young as three moons to become warriors. Hollyleaf took this as proof that she was right and stalked off.

''Hollyleaf, where are you going?'' Jayfeather demanded. The black she-cat ignored her brother as she walked away from the three cats.

Ashfur feared that she was trying to run away from her Clanmates, so he stood up. With a twitch of his ear, he ordered Lionblaze and Jayfeather to follow him through the forest. None of the two toms made a single move.

''Just leave her be,'' Lionblaze meowed. ''We need to go back to camp before it gets too dark.''

His former apprentice had a point. The sun was beginning to sink below the trees. Their Clanmates were probably wondering where they were. Lionblaze and Jayfeather rose to their paws and began to make their way through the forest back to camp. Ashfur followed them.

He felt a prickle of frustration. The gray tom really wanted to help Hollyleaf, but she always seemed to run away from him. A part of it was justified, for she was the cat who had murdered him, but for the most part it just came off as extreme paranoia. Just what was Hollyleaf hiding from him? It irked Ashfur. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were willing to co-operate with him, but the black molly often rejected him. She still saw him as a rotten piece of fresh-kill that would make a perfect meal for a crow. No cat would eat the decaying flesh of an animal that was infested with maggots that swarmed its corpse. To Hollyleaf, he was not a cat. He remembered how the black warrior treated him while she was killing him. She had sunk her fangs into his skin like he was a rodent and tried to quickly dispose of his dying body in the stream on the ThunderClan-WindClan border.

After Hollyleaf had killed Ashfur, she had left his corpse to be forgotten by their Clanmates as it rotted in the stream, the flowing water rushing over it. It was during the final moments of his life when the molly had seen as nothing more but a small animal that she could kill and give to her Clanmates as food.

The thought of being seen and treated as nothing but prey filled Ashfur with disgust. How could one cat be treated so poorly by another, with a lack of respect for their being? It almost made him want to throw up. Shoving away his thoughts of Hollyleaf, Ashfur kept walking through the forest until he, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather made it back to camp.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf raced through the woods. Due to the darkness, the she-cat had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care. Ashfur had shattered her entire world by telling her that she was a half-Clan cat, fathered by Crowfeather of WindClan. It had already been broken she found out that she was the daughter of a medicine cat, but this time, it was damaged beyond repair.<p>

How could she live like this? Her strong loyalty to the warrior code had been proven to be nothing but in vain. There was no way a half-Clan cat could be a loyal warrior when their own parents had broken the warrior code. Hollyleaf wondered how Mistyfoot had reacted when they found out that she was half-Clan. Did her parents realize that they were betraying their Clans by falling in love with each other?

Then, Hollyleaf came to a halt by a hazel bush, her sides heaving from running for such a long distance. She turned her head to see if any cats had followed her, and let out a breath of relief when she noticed that she was alone.

_Good, they're gone. _she thought. Subsequently, the black molly looked up at the sky and realized that it was becoming dark. The sun had long set below the horizon, and twilight had arrived. Dusk would arrive soon. Hollyleaf slowly padded up to the hazel bush and laid down. She didn't want to go back to camp, for the sight of her unloyal mother filled her with disgust. How could she be related to a traitor? _I can't see myself as a medicine cat. I've always been a warrior at heart._

Hollyleaf noticed that she was not far from the entrance of the tunnels that laid below ThunderClan's territory. She gazed into its dark, gaping mouth, wondering how nice it was to live in there. _Someday, but not today. _she told herself.

Wanting to clear her mind of her mother, Hollyleaf curled up on the forest floor and closed her eyes. Maybe she would feel better if she went to sleep. It was cold in the nighttime forest, but Hollyleaf didn't care. Anywhere was better than her festering excuse of a Clan. How could they survive when they were populated by traitors and liars?

Lionblaze sat in the clearing and watched the cats around him. He saw Foxpaw chatting with his sister Icepaw outside the apprentice's den and a few cats returning from the dusk patrol around their wooded territory. In the distance, he could see Toadkit quarreling with his mother as she herded him and his sister into the nursery.

''Mama, do we really have to go to sleep?'' he asked. ''Rosekit and I still want to play.''

''Yes, you have to,'' Daisy replied. ''You two need sleep so you can grow up to become big strong warriors.''

''But we still want to play!'' Rosekit wailed.

''You both need to rest,'' their mother said. ''Millie's kits are already asleep.''

Ferncloud had been watching Daisy and her two kits from afar, her green eyes gleaming with amusement as she turned to look at Whitewing.

''They're a lot to handle, aren't they?'' she commented. ''I don't know how Daisy can put up with them.''

Whitewing gazed down at her growing abdomen. ''I'll be like that in a few quarter-moons,'' she mewed. ''My kits will be all over me!''

''How many do you think you will have?'' Ferncloud asked. ''And does Birchfall know that you're pregnant?'' The gray molly was his mother, and she wanted to know if her son knew that his mate was expectant.

''Probably two or three,'' the white she-cat answered. ''and Birchfall does know that I'm carrying his kits.''

* * *

><p>Lionblaze stood up and made his way towards the warriors' den. As he walked, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. They got louder when they came closer to him. The golden tom halted and turned around to see a tabby she-cat walking towards him.<p>

''Hey Lionblaze!'' Cinderheart called. ''Where's Hollyleaf? I can't find her.'' the black molly was her friend, and she was wondering where she was.

''I don't know,'' he answered. She was wasn't with him and Jayfeather when the two toms returned to the camp. Did she run off to some place in the forest after Ashfur's revelation? Lionblaze didn't want to find out, it was starting to get late. He wondered if Jayfeather knew that his sister was absent from camp.

Hollyleaf laid on the ground, staring up at the night sky. The stars above glimmered with their pale light, decorating a black canvas with white specks. She was happy to be away from her Clanmates. The silence of night soothed her, making her feel comfortable and calm. The she-cat wouldn't mind living alone, away from the Clans, but she would eventually miss her friend Cinderheart.

Suddenly, a radiant light materialized, taking Hollyleaf by surprise and snapping her from her subconscious. She recoiled at the light, and lowered her gaze from its luminosity. Then the brightness faded, revealing a feline shape. Their tortoiseshell coat glittered with stardust and their two amber eyes met Hollyleaf's green ones with a tranquil gleam.

Hollyleaf's sable fur increased in size, and her eyes widened in alarm. ''Who are you?'' she demanded.

The strange cat padded towards her and sat down. ''There is no need to be afraid,'' they said. ''My name is Spottedleaf.''

The black molly gazed up at the newcomer with an astonished look in her eyes. The starlight that glimmered in her coat gave her a majestic appearance. ''Spottedleaf,'' she echoed.

''I have come to you in a time of distress,'' Spottedleaf declared. ''Ashfur has revealed to you and your littermates that you are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather, and that you are the cat who is responsible for his death.''

''Wait, how do you know all of this?'' Hollyleaf demanded. She was starting to get suspicious of the tortoiseshell molly.

''I am a StarClan cat,'' she answered. ''I lived and died a very long time ago, before you and your littermates were born. While your mother gave birth to you I was watching from the stars. And when Ashfur died I was there as well, among the stars in the night sky.''

Hollyleaf felt her blood turn to ice. Spottedleaf had been a witness of Ashfur's death. Would she and the rest of StarClan condemn Hollyleaf for sinning against the warrior code? The very thought of being denounced by StarClan themselves filled Hollyleaf with dread.

''I'm a half-Clan cat and a murderer,'' she whispered. ''Two things that the Clans hate. Just how can I live like this?''

''You're not entirely useless,'' Spottedleaf reassured the crestfallen molly. ''Mistyfoot is a half-Clan cat, and she might be the leader of RiverClan one day. You hold a strong faith in the warrior code, which is a valuable trait for a warrior.''

''That doesn't change the fact that I'm the daughter of a medicine cat,'' Hollyleaf meowed. ''My brothers and I aren't supposed to exist.''

Spottedleaf gently touched her nose to the sable she-cat's ear. ''Do not give up hope just yet Hollyleaf,'' she murmured. ''You still have a great destiny before you.'' Afterwards, Spottedleaf's body began to fade, turning into the stardust as she vanished from the living world.

_What destiny do I exactly have? _Hollyleaf wondered before she fell asleep in the forest.

* * *

><p>When Hollyleaf returned to camp the next morning, she was surprised to find her brother Lionblaze waiting for her outside the thorn tunnel. His amber eyes had a strange expression that she couldn't read.<p>

''Just leave me alone, okay?'' she hissed.

''I haven't even said anything to you,'' Lionblaze said. ''In fact, I was just going to look for you. You have been away from the camp since last night, according to Jayfeather and Brambleclaw. It's nearly sunhigh and you could have been hunting! You don't have any prey!''

Hollyleaf was surprised by her brother's outburst. ''Sorry, there wasn't much prey out today.'' she murmured.

''I'd like to know where you have been hunting, since every other patrol came back with enough prey to feed all of the queens and elders.'' the golden warrior retorted, his eyes vivid with anger, and supposedly grief for Ashfur. He had mentored him, even when they didn't get along much.

''I don't think it's any of your business,'' Hollyleaf snarled. ''You're not the Clan leader.'' Ashfur pressed up against the she-cat's body and whispered in her ear to just give it up.

Hollyleaf ignored her brother and walked past him. When she was gone, Ashfur took the chance to enter Lionblaze's memories. He was shocked by the knowledge his former apprentice had. The golden tom had many battle techniques...and a power that was greater than any Ashfur had known. He realized that Lionblaze, like Jayfeather, possessed more power than StarClan themselves. But what was his power?

Ashfur vigorously scoured the younger tom's memories, and he found it. Memories of countless battles came flooding into the gray tomcat's mind. He saw Lionblaze fighting with unbelievable strength. Subsequently, he stepped out of battle with his golden coat stained with blood, not a single drop belonging to him.

He could never be defeated in a fight. Then, a shred of memory came to Ashfur. Jayfeather was in the mountains, talking to Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze of course. The blind tom was repeating a prophecy.

''_There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws.'' _Jayfeather then went on to explain the prophecy had been given to Firestar, their grandfather. They were the kin of Firestar's kin, the children of Leafpool. They were the three cats in the prophecy. But what was Hollyleaf's power?


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Squirrelflight

**A/N: Since school is starting for me this week, I won't be able to update this story a lot. To be honest, I'm kind of glad that it's starting back up, for it will give me breaks from writing and help me get better at math, which is a subject that I am not very good at. Plus, math is something that I **_**really**_ **want to work hard on this year.**

**Anyway, happy Labor Day everyone.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Squirrelflight<strong>

Nearly a quarter-moon had passed since Ashfur had told Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather who their real parents were. The three young cats already knew who their mother was, but they did not the identity of their father. However, Hollyleaf was rattled by the revelation of being a half-Clan cat, and she ran away from her brothers and Ashfur.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the black she-cat. She held such a strong belief in the code that held the Clans together, and being the daughter of a ThunderClan medicine cat and a WindClan warrior had crushed her faith.

Although Ashfur had told her that half-Clan cats were not bad, Hollyleaf still saw her heritage as a disgrace. The gray tom decided to leave her alone. The molly was probably undergoing a large amount of stress at the moment.

The gray tomcat stood in the forest and listened to the tweeting of the songbirds. It was a pleasant sound. The late leaf-fall sun shone down on the trees with its weak light. Most of the trees had been stripped of their leaves, but some of them still had them. They had turn different colors before falling to the ground: red, orange, gold, and brown.

Suddenly, an orange leaf broke off from a branch above and fluttered down, landing on Ashfur's back without him knowing. When the gray tom turned his head to see what had landed on him, he shook his back to get the leaf off of him.

Overhead, the sky above him was just beginning to turn pale with the first rays of the morning sun. The dawn atmosphere was quiet, and it made Ashfur feel calm. He stood among the dying trees and breathed in the dawn air.

In a span of a past few quarter-moons, Ashfur accomplished quite a lot in his redemption quest. He had discovered the identities of the Three's parents and had revealed to his Clanmates that Sol had killed him.

Speaking of Sol, what had happened to the tortoiseshell loner? The last he had saw of him was when he had tagged along with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf on a patrol to capture him and bring him to ThunderClan. Did he find a way to escape?

Not wanting to stand in the forest and ponder that question, Ashfur raced towards ThunderClan camp.

The first thing Jayfeather smelt when he woke up as the scent of tansy. He twitched his ears and heard the shuffling of Leafpool's paws as she looked through their herb supply. As she looked through the stock, Jayfeather could sense anxiety coming off of his mentor in waves.

Just what was bothering her? The blind tabby closed his eyes and began to search Leafpool's memories for the thing that was troubling her. It was a large and complicated maze of blurry images and emotions, but after a while, Jayfeather was able to find a clear image.

He saw two she-cats standing in the forests of ThunderClan's territory, but the trees were bare, their branches covered with snow. The ground was also blanketed by the white material. The other foliage that had grown in the woodland had died as well, withered from the bone-chilling temperatures of leaf-bare.

They had both chosen to stop beside a cluster of shriveled bracken. The she-cat with orange fur gently set down a gray tabby tomcat in the snow, while the second female had placed a young black molly besider her brother. A third kit, who had a fluffy golden coat, had stayed close to the two she-cats on their journey through the snow.

''I'm surprised they managed to make it all the way back to our territory,'' the ginger molly meowed. ''Especially Jaykit, because he's the smallest.''

The brown tabby she-cat gazed up at the dark heavens above her. The three cats who had been prophesied by StarClan to have great power had finally entered the world from their mother's womb. The WindClan blood of their father Crowfeather rain through their veins. Would StarClan accept them for being half-Clan?

''Are you okay Leafpool?'' the orange she-cat asked. ''Something seems to be troubling you.''

Leafpool exhaled loudly, her breath forming a small white cloud in the air. She gazed down at three kits, who were sitting closely together in the snow. ''I'm just nervous Squirrelflight,'' she replied. ''About the future of my kits. They're half-Clan, and they may not be accepted by their ThunderClan Clanmates when they're older.''

Squirrelflight rested her vibrant green gaze on her sister's kits. ''I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, they're too young to understand Clan loyalty and heritage, right?''

Leafpool's eyes had a worried gleam to them. ''But still,'' she mewed. ''I'm very concerned for them.''

''You're thinking about Crowfeather aren't you?'' her sister said. ''I thought you forgot about him.''

The brown tabby she-cat's eyes had a wistful gleam to them. ''I just can't seem to let go of him,'' she murmured. Although Leafpool had ended her relationship with the WindClan tom, she just couldn't get the vision of his warm blue eyes and affectionate voice at of her mind. ''I should have told him that I was pregnant.''

''I know you love him,'' she meowed, ''but you're in different Clans. You're also a medicine cat and he's a warrior. Your loyalty lies with ThunderClan, not with him.''

''I understand that,'' Leafpool answered. ''He just keeps...coming back to me, that's all.''

Suddenly, Squirrelflight stood up. ''We should get going,'' she declared. ''We aren't that far from camp, and the kits are going to get cold if we just stand out here.'' Afterwards, she bent down to left Jaykit by his scruff with her teeth.

The light brown tabby nodded in agreement with her sister's words before she picked up Hollykit. She gently nudged her first son, Lionkit with her striped tail to follow his mother and aunt as they trekked through the snow-covered woods.

After trekking a few fox-lengths through the snow, the two mollies eventually came upon a large, thorny bush. Night lay heavily upon the forest, and most of the cats of ThunderClan were fast asleep in their nests.

Leafpool looked at her kits with a melancholic look in her amber eyes. ''This is where I'll be saying goodbye.'' she whispered with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Squirrelflight looked confused. ''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''I'll be saying goodbye to my kits as their mother,'' her sister answered. ''After this, I won't be able to be around them as much.''

Squirrelflight touched her thick tail tip to her sister's shoulder to reassure her. ''That isn't true,'' she meowed. ''You'll be in the same Clan as them.''

''But who is going to take care of and raise them?'' Leafpool inquired.

''Me and Brambleclaw,'' the orange she-cat replied. ''I think Ferncloud recently gave birth, so she can provide milk for them.''

''What about you though?'' the brown tabby asked.

''I will be their mother and raise them,'' Squirrelflight declared. ''Brambleclaw will be their father. Things will be fine Leafpool, just relax.''

Subsequently, the two she-cats crept into the thorn tunnel that led to the inside of ThunderClan's camp.

* * *

><p>When Ashfur entered the stone hollow, he was greeting with a calm scene. Not many cats were in the clearing of the camp, for they were off on hunting patrols. He spotted Mousefur basking in the sunlight outside the entrance to the elder's den, letting the leaf-fall sun warm her dark brown coat. Longtail slept deeply beside her.<p>

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were nowhere to be seen, but Ashfur knew that their brother Jayfeather would be in the medicine cat's den with his mentor, Leafpool. However, he wouldn't be seeing any of those three cats today. Instead, he would be seeing a different cat, one that he knew far too well.

Subsequently, Ashfur saw a ginger she-cat laying down in the clearing, eating a shrew she had chosen from the fresh-kill pile. That was when the pale gray tom took his chance to close his eyes and enter her memories.

When he opened his cerulean eyes, the tom found himself looking at two cats. One of them was himself, with a flecked gray coat, while the other was a she-cat who had ginger fur and a single snow-white paw. She was looking at him with doubtful green eyes.

''Look Ashfur,'' she began, trying hard to hold her temper with him. ''I really care about you as a friend, but I don't want any more than that.''

''But I love you!'' the gray tomcat protested. More hesitantly, he added, ''We'd be great together, Squirrelflight, I know we would.''

As the two cats talked, Ashfur could see a third cat watching them from behind the screen that obscured the entrance of the warrior's den. It was a cat that he knew far too well; with a muscular build, a dark tabby coat, and amber eyes.

_Brambleclaw._

''I'm sorry,'' Squirrelflight continued. ''I never meant to hurt you, but Brambleclaw-well I think StarClan has destined us to be together.''

''I don't know how you can say that!'' Ashfur exclaimed, with a hint of a snarl in his voice. ''You said yourself that it's impossible to trust a cat with Brambleclaw's heritage. He's a great cat, but he is still Tigerstar's son.''

''I'll judge Brambleclaw by my own actions,'' the ginger molly retorted hotly, ''not by something that other cats did long before I was born.''

''I'm only thinking of you, Squirrelflight,'' he meowed. ''_I _can remember Tigerstar. His paws were red with the blood of innocent cats. You know that he murdered my mother to lure a pack of dogs to our camp?''

It was at this moment that Ashfur pitied himself. He had loved Squirrelflight very much, and here she was tossing him aside like a piece of rotten fresh-kill. He was trying vigorously to convince Squirrelflight to stay with him and to not go with Brambleclaw, but his efforts were proving to be useless.

Squirrelflight whispered something inaudible, then went on more clearly. 'But that doesn't mean that Brambleclaw will turn out like his father.'' Subsequently, she walked away to follow Brambleclaw, who had entered the clearing from the warrior's den.

Afterwards, the scene changed. Ashfur found himself standing in the nursery. The air was heavy with the scent of milk and the air was warmed by the breath of the queens who inhabited it. He saw Squirrelflight lying in a nest of moss and bracken with three kits who were fast asleep in the curve of her belly.

Adjacent from Squirrelflight were Ferncloud and Daisy, who were sleeping as well. Ashfur noticed that his sister' abdomen was quite large, which meant that she was pregnant with her and Dustpelt's third litter.

Then, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight's new mate walked into the nursery. He was greeted by Daisy, who was slowly opening her blue eyes.

''Good morning Brambleclaw.'' she meowed as she stretched her cramped muscles.

The tabby tom flicked the tip of his tail to acknowledge her before he sat down in front of the ginger she-cat.

''Why are you in the nursery?'' he asked.

''I had your kits,'' she replied.

Brambleclaw looked down at the three bundles of fur that laid by his mate's abdomen. Two of them were tabbies like him, but one of them had a fluffy black coat. He was quite surprised, for Squirrelflight had never told him that she was pregnant.

''What are their names?'' he inquired.

''The toms are named Lionkit and Jaykit,'' Squirrelflight replied. ''and the she-cat is Hollykit.''

After the orange she-cat had announced the names of their kits, Brambleclaw covered her face with affectionate licks. He was now a father to three kits, two toms and one she-cat. He looked forward greatly to raising them with his mate.

Subsequently, Ashfur opened his eyes to withdraw himself from Squirrelflight's memories. He was quite shocked by the events that had appeared before his eyes. He wondered what other information he could dig up by searching Squirrelflight's memories. She had already told him that she was not the Three's mothers, so Ashfur wondered what else she could possibly be hiding.

However, Squirrelflight wasn't that important to him right now. Ashfur had other things that were of much larger significance.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Confessions

**Sorry for not updating in two weeks. I've been very busy with school now that I'm in ninth grade. I also have a lot of homework now.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty: Confessions<strong>

The first thing Hollyleaf heard when she woke up was the sound of the paw steps and murmuring of numerous cats as they walked into the grassy clearing that was located in the center of the camp. Her ears became erect as the sounds entered the warrior's den, rousing her from her slumber.

The black molly was not sitting up in her nest, her eyes sticky with sleep. She was also dizzy, for she had gotten up too quickly. When her vision was finally clear, Hollyleaf left her nest and walked out of the warrior's den.

When Hollyleaf walked into the clearing, she was confused on why her Clanmates were gathered. They murmured amongst each other, and there was a nervous atmosphere that hung thickly in the air. Eventually, Hollyleaf found Lionblaze among the sea of cats.

''What's going on?'' she asked as she sat down next to her brother.

The golden warrior turned his head to look at his sister. ''Firestar has called the Clan together for a meeting,'' he answered.

Hollyleaf looked beyond the crowd of cats and saw her leader perched on the Highledge. He looked regal and mighty as he gazed down at his Clan with his brilliant green eyes. Subsequently, he raised his tail to quell the murmuring of the cats below him.

''Cats of ThunderClan,'' Firestar began. ''I'm afraid that something terrible has happened.''

''What is it?'' Brightheart inquired.

The ginger tom was silent for a few heartbeats before he spoke again. ''Sol...has escaped.''

Subsequently, a wave of surprise crashed down on the cats in the clearing.

''_What_?''

''But Thornclaw and Brightheart had him under close watch! How did he escape?''

''You've got to be joking!''

''Is this for real?''

* * *

><p>From a distance, Ashfur watched the chaos of his Clanmates. Firestar's revelations about Sol's disappearance had sent them all into a frenzy. They were looking at each other with wide, bewildered eyes and shocked faces.<p>

''Wasn't he that loner who killed Ashfur?''

''We can't let a murderer get away! He must be punished!''

A gleam of satisfaction appeared in Ashfur's blue eyes. His plan to persuade his former Clanmates into believing that he had been murdered by Sol had been a success. Now a majority of them believed that Sol was responsible for his death, not Hollyleaf.

In order to calm the cats, Firestar raised his orange tail again. Immediately, his Clanmates stopped whispering amongst each other. Once the cats had settled down, Hollyleaf suddenly rose to her paws.

''Wait Firestar,'' she meowed. ''I have something that all of ThunderClan should hear.'' The black she-cat glanced over her shoulder at her surprised Clanmates before looking up at her leader.

''What are you even talking about?'' Dustpelt demanded. ''You're a warrior, you can't interrupt a Clan leader while they're having a meeting!''

Firestar gazed down at his grand-daughter from his position on the highledge. ''Hollyleaf, if you have anything to say here, it should have been discussed with me first. Be silent now, and I will talk to you about it tomorrow.''

''But what I have to say is very important!'' Hollyleaf retorted, glaring at the older tom.

''What does she want to say?'' Poppyfrost asked.

Although Hollyleaf had silenced herself, she felt eagerness and excitement viciously gnawing at her. The black warrior couldn't stay quiet anymore. She and Mousewhisker had been planning this event for quarter-moons, and the event had finally arrived. ThunderClan _had _to know the truth.

_I have to obey my Clan leader! But who cares, the warrior code is dead! There's no point in trying to follow it now!_

''No!'' she spat. ''I _will_ speak now!''

''I think he should let her speak,'' Mousewhisker said with a strange emotion in his eyes. ''I'd like to hear what she has to say.''

''So would I,'' Thornclaw commented.

Firestar let out a loud sigh. ''Very well Hollyleaf,'' he meowed. ''Say what you must, and StarClan grant you won't regret it.''

Hollyleaf took a deep breath. ''You think you know me and my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather of ThunderClan,'' she said. ''You think you know us, but everything you've been told is a lie! We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!''

The force of Hollyleaf's revelation came crashing down on ThunderClan like a falling tree. They were so stunned that they couldn't speak. Suddenly, one cat broke the silence.

''What?'' Brambleclaw exclaimed. ''Squirrelflight, why is she talking such nonsense?''

Squirrelflight stood up and turned around to face her mate. ''I'm sorry Brambleclaw,'' she murmured, her voice rich with sorrow. ''but it's true. I'm not their mother, and you are not their father.''

''Then who is?'' the dark tabby tom inquired.

Squirrelflight walked over towards the cat who had once been known as her daughter. ''Tell them Hollyleaf,'' she meowed. ''I've kept the secret for seasons; I'm not going to reveal it now.''

Hollyleaf whirled around to face the orange she-cat, her emerald eyes blazing. ''Coward!'' she snarled. ''I'm not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather of WindClan is our father!''

The cats in the clearing gasped loudly once again at Hollyleaf's second disclosure. Their eyes widened in shock and they murmured frantically among each other.

''I can't believe she said that!''

''Wait, Leafpool's her mother, as in ThunderClan's _medicine_ _cat_?''

* * *

><p>Ashfur watched the anarchy unfold again with a look of pure horror on his face. He was watching his own Clan break down before his very eyes, and he was partially responsible for it. If he hadn't been killed, then none of this would have happened. The gray tom wanted to put a stop to the madness that was occurring among his Clanmates, but it felt as if his paws were frozen to the ground underneath him. The only thing he could do was watch.<p>

''They were ashamed of us!'' Hollyleaf continued. ''So they lied to cover their breaking of the warrior code!'' She whirled around to face Squirrelflight, her emerald eyes shining with fury. ''And it's all _her _fault!''

Then the crowd of cats parted, and a light brown tabby walked into the clearing. ''It's true,'' she murmured, her amber eyes vivid with grief. ''Crowfeather and I are the parents of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. I wanted to tell him, but there was never a right time.''

Hollyleaf couldn't help but feel sympathy for her mother. However, she locked it away. _No! I hate her! She lied and betrayed us all!_

Leafpool looked up at her father before she gazed at many cats. ''I know I can no longer be ThunderClan's medicine cat,'' she said. ''I am so very sorry-to all of my Clanmates. I have regretted everything with every single breath.''

She looked over her shoulder at Hollyleaf and her two brothers. ''But I could never regret having my kits. They are all fine cats, and I will always be proud of them.'' Afterwards, Leafpool walked away from the clearing with her head lowered in shame before she disappeared behind the entrance of the medicine cat's den.

Brambleclaw approached his mate with a pained gleam in his amber eyes. ''Why?'' he inquired.

Squirrelflight turned around to face him. ''I had to!'' she cried. ''She's my sister!''

''And you couldn't trust me?'' the tabby tom asked.

Squirrelflight gazed intently at him, her green eyes vivid with despair.

''You couldn't trust me,'' he murmured. ''Don't you think I could have helped you?''

''Brambleclaw...'' the ginger molly began, only to be cut off.

''But it's too late now,'' he growled. Subsequently, the dark tabby walked away from her.

_Let her suffer_. Hollyleaf thought. _She deserves it! _Then, she felt a gray paw nudge her. It was Cinderheart.

''What have you done?'' she cried, her blue eyes vivid with despair.

''I…'' Hollyleaf stammered. ''I did the right thing.''

''There is no right thing!'' Cinderheart wailed. ''Everything to do with this leads to more pain!''

The sable she-cat gazed up at the blue sky above her. _Was it worth it?_ she asked herself. _Was any of it worth it?_

* * *

><p>Lionblaze sat beside Jayfeather, his amber eyes wide with shock. ''I can't believe Hollyleaf revealed our secret to all of ThunderClan!''<p>

''Look on the bright side,'' Jayfeather said. ''At least she didn't tell them that she killed Ashfur.''

''But still,'' the golden tom muttered. ''ThunderClan's a mess now.''

Their sister had sent their Clanmates into a frenzy by revealing the secret that Squirrelflight had kept hidden for seasons. Those words she had spoken were enough to make their Clanmates descend into chaos.

This made Lionblaze feel anxious about the future of ThunderClan. How would ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan react to ThunderClan having three cats who were the half-Clan offspring of a medicine cat and a warrior?

''This Clan meeting is dismissed!'' Firestar declared after he waved his tail for his Clan to be quiet. Afterwards, he climbed down from the back of the highledge.

''I wonder what's going to happen now,'' Lionblaze mewed.

''Looks like we'll just have to wait and see,'' Jayfeather replied as he rose to his paws. He left his brother and began to make his way towards the medicine cat's den.

As Lionblaze watched his brother leave, he couldn't help but feel a prickle of foreboding run down his spine. What horrors laid in waiting for ThunderClan?

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker's plan was a success. But like every great plan, it has downsides. ThunderClan is in chaos, and Squirrelflight and Leafpool are in despair.<strong>

**Hollyleaf revealed the secret about her lineage much earlier, before the events of **_**Sunrise**_**. Now, **_**every**_ **cat in ThunderClan knows who the Three's real parents are. The Gathering is getting close, so Hollyleaf will reveal that secret she's been hiding. **

**Anyway, I'm glad to finally update this story after having a lot of schoolwork to do. There's only five more chapters to go, with a bonus one at the end. Stay tuned for more!**

**-Fennelwhisker**


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: In Search of Sol

**Chapter Twenty-one: In Search of Sol**

''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!'' Firestar's voice resonated throughout the stone walls of ThunderClan's camp. The cats stopped what they were doing and began to pour into the grassy clearing.

Jayfeather stayed close to Leafpool's heels as he followed her outside the medicine cat's den. As they made their way towards the clearing, they saw cats glancing at them and whispering amongst each other. The blind tomcat could sense his mother's anxiety coming off of her in waves.

Leafpool felt as if she was a stranger in her own Clan. Her own Clanmates had become her enemies as they gazed intently at her. The light brown tabby abruptly halted and turned around to look at her son.

''Would you mind going by yourself?'' she asked. ''Try to find a spot where either Lionblaze or Hollyleaf are sitting.'' Jayfeather was confused. Why was his mentor trying to send him away? Not wanting to disobey her, he walked off to find his littermates.

Among the crowd of cats, Jayfeather found Lionblaze. Afterwards, he immediately sat down next to him. The golden tom's eyes were bright and alert.

''Where's Hollyleaf?'' he asked.

Lionblaze turned his head to look at him. ''I don't know,'' he replied. ''I think she's sitting next to Cinderheart.''

Jayfeather scanned the group of cats, but he couldn't find a single glimpse of his sister. Ignoring whatever was troubling him at the moment, he looked up at Firestar.

''Cats of ThunderClan,'' the ginger tom said. ''As I have told you yesterday, until an expected interruption, Sol has escaped.''

There were no strong reactions from the cats below the Highledge. Yesterday's revelation had rattled them. He could hear his Clanmates murmuring amongst each other, but their words were inaudible.

''But Thornclaw and Brightheart had him under watch!'' Hazeltail exclaimed.

Why are we just standing here?'' Thornclaw demanded. ''We can't let Ashfur's killer get away!''

''That is why Brambleclaw will be assembling a patrol to find him,'' Firestar said. ''It will consist of four cats.''

Jayfeather's ears perked up in interest. He wondered which cats would be chosen to go on the patrol.

''This ends this Clan meeting,'' the ginger tom declared before he walked down the from the Highledge.

Cinderheart had a nervous gleam in her azure eyes.''I can't believe Sol escaped,'' she meowed.

''He's a very clever cat,'' Lionblaze replied. ''He convinced all of ShadowClan that StarClan didn't exist.''

''That's unbelievable!'' the gray molly exclaimed. ''How can one cat have so much power. I mean, he's only a loner!''

The golden warrior sat down by the fresh-kill pile. ''Only StarClan knows,'' he murmured. Afterwards, he walked over towards the fresh-kill pile and picked out a magpie. If he was going on a patrol to find Sol, he was going to need all the energy he could get.

The many scents of herbs wreathed around Jayfeather as he searched through the supply of the medicine cat's den. He used his senses of smell and touch to guide himself, for he could not see. Leaf-bare was coming, and he and Jayfeather would need a lot of herbs.

''Be careful Jayfeather,'' Leafpool warned. ''You don't want to hurt yourself.''

The blind tom felt a prickle of annoyance. He was a full medicine cat now, why was she treating him like a naive kit who didn't know anything? He was perfectly capable on his own.

_Because she's your mother._

It had only been a day and Jayfeather still couldn't believe that the brown tabby was his real mother. He had never saw it coming until Hollyleaf had announced it to all of ThunderClan. He was skeptical of Leafpool, for she and her sister Squirrelflight had lied to their family and Clan for moons.

Suddenly, he heard pawsteps approaching him from behind him. Jayfeather swiveled his ears to catch the sounds.

''Mousefur's been having joint pains,'' Leafpool said. ''Do you know if we have any ragwort leaves?''

Jayfeather tried to picture in his mind the herb that his mentor had named. Ragwort plants were tall shrubs with yellow flowers. Their thick, green leaves, had a strong taste that cats found to be foul. After groping through the medicine supply, he finally found the herb Leafpool had named.

''Great work Jayfeather!'' Leafpool praised.

_Thanks, I guess. _He didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings so he kept his mouth shut.

''Do we have any juniper berries?'' the blind tom asked.

''I hope,'' she replied. ''so we can mix them with the ragwort leaves you found.'' Jayfeather stepped aside to let his mentor look through their herb supply. Eventually, she found the bluish-purple berries that were the fruit of the juniper bush. They were in a tightly wrapped leaf.

''Are you ready?'' Leafpool inquired.

Jayfeather nodded. ''Yes,'' he answered. Subsequently, the two cats picked up their herbs and walked out the medicine cat's den.

* * *

><p>While Lionblaze was eating his magpie, he heard the sound of a cat approaching him. Looking up from his meal, he turned his head to see Brambleclaw facing him.<p>

''Come on,'' he said. ''I want you for the patrol.''

Lionblaze rose to his paws and licked his lips to get the juices of the bird's flesh off of him.

''Am I late?'' the golden tom asked. ''Have the other cats arrived?''

Brambleclaw looked over towards the side. ''I believe Hollyleaf should be here shortly, if she wants to come that is.''

A light brown tabby tom raced up to the two other toms. His flanks were heaving from running. ''I...I hope I'm not late!'' he panted. ''I was just spending time with Whitewing, she's pregnant with my kits.''

''No Birchfall, you're not late,'' Brambleclaw meowed. ''In fact, you're right on time.''

Afterward, Hollyleaf appeared. Surprisingly, she was not reluctant to be around the dark tabby, and Lionblaze inferred that his sister probably still trusted him. The black molly had a calm gleam in her emerald eyes, which meant that there was nothing troubling her at the moment.

A fifth cat arrived, one with a gray and white coat. ''Sorry I'm late Brambleclaw!'' Hazeltail meowed.

Brambleclaw looked at the four cats who were gathered in front of him. ''Good,'' he said. ''All of the cats for the patrol have arrived. I wish you all good luck on your search for Sol.''

Lionblaze walked to the front of the three cats behind him, and they began to make their way towards the exit of the camp.

Unbeknownst to the four cats, Ashfur had decided to tag along with the patrol, for Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had been chosen to go on it. He hoped he would be able to see Sol again.

The fallen leaves crunched under Ashfur's paws as he followed the patrol.

''Where do you think Sol has gone?'' Hazeltail asked.

''I don't know,'' Lionblaze replied. ''We'll just have to try to find his scent.''

* * *

><p>The gray tomcat was alert for any signs of the tortoiseshell warrior's presence. He glanced around the leaf-bare forest for him, but he couldn't find anything. Suddenly, Ashfur heard a feminine voice in his mind.<p>

_Stay alert my son_. Brindleface told him _You will eventually find the loner._ He took his mother's advice and stayed close to his former Clanmates, observing their surroundings around them.

After walking for a bit, Birchfall discovered something unusual on the branches of a bramble bush. ''Come take a look at this!'' he called.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Hazeltail padded over towards him.

''What is it Birchfall?'' Lionblaze asked.

Birchfall snagged the strange object of the bramble with his claw. Subsequently, he placed on the forest floor for the three cats and Ashfur to observe.

''It looks like a piece of some cat's fur,'' Hazeltail meowed. ''It's quite fluffy too.''

''Look at the colors,'' Hollyleaf noted. ''They're black and brown.''

''Looks like we have a clue,'' Lionblaze concluded. He looked around the forest surrounding him and his Clanmates. ''Sol's probably around here somewhere. We just need to keep looking for him.''

As they walked, Hollyleaf couldn't help but feel apprehension at the thought of seeing Sol again. She remembered when she first saw him as an apprentice when she found him standing on WindClan's territory. He looked so powerful and regal, like a lion. Those expressionless amber eyes knew practically _everything_. She and her brothers had been mystified by his sheer knowledge.

If Birchfall had found a clump of his fur on the branch of a bramble, that meant that the patrol was getting closer to finding him. The tortoiseshell loner could be _anywhere_, for all they knew, awaiting their arrival.

Hollyleaf parted her jaws slightly to taste the air. When she did, she sensed a strong odor, one that almost made her flinch from its potency.

Hazeltail had wrinkled her nose in disgust and recoiled at the strong stench. ''Ick!'' she exclaimed. ''That tom sure does stink!''

''That must be Sol's scent,'' Lionblaze declared. ''We aren't very far from where he could be. Come on, let's get going!'' The four cats raced off in the direction of where Hollyleaf had discovered the tortoiseshell tomcat's smell.

As Ashfur kept up with the patrol, he couldn't help but feel his fur tingle with excitement. They were getting closer to Sol. Although Birchfall and Hazeltail couldn't see him, the gray tom could hear their voices. He wondered how they would react to seeing a dead cat standing right behind them.

Shoving that thought out of his mind, Ashfur stayed close to the quartet of cats as they walked through the woodland of ThunderClan territory. At last they found themselves facing a shabby structure that was decorated with overgrown grass. ThunderClan had used as a shelter for their sick cats during an outbreak of greencough.

''The abandoned Twoleg nest?'' Hazeltail meowed. ''Is that where Sol is?''

''If following his scent led us to here,'' Lionblaze said, ''then this is where he probably is.''

''Let's go take a closer look,'' Birchfall declared. ''He's probably hiding in there.'' The four cats approached the run-down Twoleg nest and entered it through one of the holes in it's decaying walls.

When they patrol was inside, they found a bundle of tortoiseshell fur sleeping in a nest of moss and bracken. When he heard pawsteps, he opened his eyes and sat up.

''Hello Lionblaze and Hollyleaf,'' Sol greeted. ''I see you brought some friends with you.''

''You've escaped from our camp,'' Lionblaze stated. ''We've come to bring you back to ThunderClan.''

Sol stood up to shake pieces of dried moss from his long coat. ''Bring me back?'' he echoed. The tomcat let out a derisive chuckle. ''No thank you. I think ThunderClan has enough on their paws to deal with after, you know, that little secret that Hollyleaf spilled.''

Hollyleaf's eyes widened in disbelief. ''Wh-what?'' she exclaimed. ''Are you saying that you heard every bit of my revelation?''

''That's right,'' Sol answered. ''Every single word.''

Lionblaze let out a short gasp. ''You've got to be joking!'' he exclaimed, his voice rich with shock. His Clanmates, Birchfall and Hazeltail, also shared his surprise. They were looking at Sol with stunned looks on their faces.

''However, that doesn't really surprise me,'' the tortoiseshell loner continued. ''Besides, you Clan cats are so gullible.''

''What in StarClan's name are you talking about?'' Hollyleaf demanded. ''How are we gullible?''

''You believe in a group of starry cats who apparently live in the sky,'' Sol meowed. ''I'd say that's a pretty foolish thing to believe it.''

Lionblaze glared at him. Just what was he rambling about? Was Sol trying to appear as superior to the Clan cats?

''But that's enough musing,'' the tortoiseshell tomcat said. ''Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, come over here. Leave your friends behind.'' He beckoned with his thick tail for them to come closer to him.

Now wanting to disobey him, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf walked forward.

''Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, where are you going?'' Hazeltail demanded with a bewildered look in her eyes. Birchfall was staring at the two littermates with the same expression as the bicolor she-cat.

Hollyleaf paid no mind to the gray and white warrior. She just kept walking towards Sol, captivated by his calm voice. The black molly wondered what he had in store for her and her brother.

''It's good to see you two,'' Sol meowed. ''but where is your brother? You know, the blind one.''

''It's nothing Sol,'' Lionblaze responded. ''The reason we're here is to take you back to ThunderClan.''

The loner ignored the golden tom's words and rested his golden gaze on him. ''Lionblaze and Hollyleaf,'' he said. ''Could you do a favor for me please?''

Hollyleaf's ears pricked up. ''What do you want for us to do?'' she inquired.

''I want you two and Jayfeather to set ShadowClan up,'' Sol continued.

Lionblaze's eyes widened in confusion. ''And how are we supposed to do that?'' he asked. ''Jayfeather is blind; he can't fight.''

''Can't he enter the dreams of other cats?'' Sol inquired. ''Anyway, that's not really important to me. Lionblaze, I want you and your sister to set ShadowClan up and make it look like some of their warriors were hunting in ThunderClan territory. Then, ThunderClan could attack ShadowClan, take over their territory, and then attack WindClan and RiverClan.''

Hollyleaf's green eyes widened in disbelief. What did Sol mean about setting ShadowClan up?

''What in StarClan's name are you talking about?'' Lionblaze demanded. ''Setting up ShadowClan, what does that even mean? You're no better than Tigerstar!'' With his amber eyes shining with rage, he raised his hackles and unsheathed his claws.

Hazeltail was staring at the golden tom with a horrified look on her face. ''Lionblaze stop!'' she cried. ''You're going to hurt him!''

Without hesitation, Hollyleaf threw herself between the two tomcats. Her harsh green gaze met her brother's yellow ones. Suddenly, the anger in Lionblaze's eyes faded and his body relaxed. He turned around to face his Clanmates.

''Come on,'' he meowed. ''We're going back to camp.'' Afterward, the four cats left the abandoned Twoleg nest, leaving Sol behind.

* * *

><p><strong>We're getting quite close to the climax. There's only four chapters remaining. Don't forget to leave a review please!<strong>

**-Fennelwhisker **


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: Crowfeather

**Happy early Halloween everyone! Here's Chapter 22!**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Crowfeather**

When Lionblaze woke up, he saw a gray tabby shape curled up next to him. It was sleeping deeply, its flanks rising and falling with each breath. The sight of it took him by surprise.

''Cinderheart, why are you in my nest?'' he asked.

The molly's blue eyes widened in alarm as she was startled by his voice. ''Oh, sorry Lionblaze!'' she exclaimed. ''I didn't mean to scare you. I got cold during the night so I went to go sleep with you.'' The tip of her tail was twitching nervously.

''Just don't take this the wrong way, alright?'' she meowed.

Lionblaze stared at her expectantly. Was Cinderheart hiding something from him? If yes, then what was it?

The tabby she-cat was now sitting up. ''Do you want to go outside?'' she asked.

The golden tom ignored her and left the warrior's den. He shivered as a small cold breeze ruffled his coat. Leaf-fall would be ending soon, ushering in the season leaf-bare. That meant it would get harder for the Clans to find food and herbs.

Cinderheart was on Lionblaze's heels. She was behaving oddly around him, like she was desperately wanting his attention. When they were out of the warrior's den, the gray tabby whirled around to face him.

''Come with me.'' she whispered urgently. Not wanting to question the she-cat, Lionblaze followed her through the tunnel to the dirtplace. After making a shortcut through it, they sprinted through the outskirts of ThunderClan camp and burst into a thicket of bushes.

Spiny twigs and thin brown leaves fluttered around the two cats as they entered the tiny clearing. Lionblaze had to stand on the tips of his toes so a particular branch wouldn't scrape his belly.

''What is it Cinderheart?'' Lionblaze asked.

The tabby she-cat's eyes became vivid with a strange emotion that Lionblaze couldn't comprehend. ''I-I really like you Lionblaze,'' she began. ''and I was wondering if you would like to have kits with me.''

Lionblaze's amber eyes widened in shock. ''Wh-_what_?'' he whispered.

''That's right,'' Cinderheart replied. ''I really want to have your kits.''

The golden tom couldn't believe that she was saying this to him. What had persuaded her to say this? Lionblaze hoped that what the molly's words were just a joke, and that she was not serious about them.

''Hold on,'' Lionblaze began. ''Are you serious about this?''

''I am completely serious Lionblaze,'' she replied. ''Why do you think that I'm lying?''

''It's just-'' he began, but stopped. How could the tom say this to Cinderheart without upsetting her? Lionblaze gazed intently at the tabby she-cat, his amber eyes meeting her blue ones. Honestly, he just wanted to see more of those pretty eyes.

''I'm sorry Cinderheart,'' Lionblaze finally said. ''We aren't that very far in our relationship. I know you like me and all that, but we're just going to have to give it some more time, okay?''

Cinderheart's azure eyes had a wistful gleam, but it quickly vanished. ''I understand Lionblaze,'' she answered. ''We're still young, we should probably wait until we're older.''

Afterward, the two cats left the small clearing and began to make their way back to camp. Lionblaze let out a breath of relief. He was glad that Cinderheart didn't get angry at him for disagreeing with her about having kits. They would have kits eventually, but not now.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf reluctantly took a bite out of her shrew. She was too deep in her thoughts to focus on her meal. Her mind kept going back to the day of her revelation and replaying it constantly. It just wouldn't go away.<p>

As the black molly stared at the shrew's carcass, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. The she-cat turned her head and saw a gray and white tomcat standing in front of her.

''Mousewhisker, what are you doing here?'' Hollyleaf asked.

Mousewhisker didn't say anything. Instead, the tomcat just sat down in front of her and cautiously looked around to make sure that no one would hear his conversation with Hollyleaf.

''Our plan was a success,'' he said. ''Now all you have to do is reveal it at the Gathering.''

''It really backfired on us,'' Hollyleaf murmured, her green eyes vivid with remorse. ''Now all of ThunderClan knows that me and my brothers are half-Clan.''

''Secrets can't stay hidden forever,'' Mousewhisker mewed. ''They have to come out at some point.''

The black she-cat was still nervous. But she did not reply to the gray and white tom.

Mousewhisker affectionately licked her ear. ''Remember Hollyleaf, I'm your friend,'' he said. ''You can always trust me.''

* * *

><p>Ashfur sat at the lakeshore and gazed at the vast waters before him. There was not much left for him to do. He had helped the Three so much, it wouldn't be long until he was in StarClan with his mother Brindleface.<p>

He was still shaken from his Clanmates' chaotic behavior during Hollyleaf's revelation. It was shocking and also terrifying to watch them break out into hysteria. Thankfully, that day had passed, but Ashfur couldn't seem to get that event out of his mind.

Suddenly, he saw a figure materializing on the lake's surface. Their starry form was very pale in the daylight, and the gray tom couldn't see it very well. Then, it became much clearer to make out. He saw a pair of green eyes looking at him with a calm gleam. Then, the shape became more opaque, and Ashfur could see a gray tabby cat with a black object clamped in their jaws.

''Mother?'' he asked when the strange cat approached him. They set the black feather by Ashfur's paws.

''My son,'' Brindleface meowed. ''You have been doing an excellent job at atoning for your sins. In order to advance in your quest, head for the moors of WindClan.'' Not long after, the gray tabby vanished, her body turning into stardust.

Ashfur gazed down at the black feather before his gray paws. Like Yellowfang, his mother had also given him a crow's feather. He wondered what cat had the prefix of ''crow'' and lived on the moorland. The gray tom's mind created an image of a cat with sleek dark gray fur, a slender body, and cerulean eyes. He was the father of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt.

His ears pricked up and he rose to his paws. Then, Ashfur left the lake shore and began to race towards the forest, in the direction of WindClan territory. The tom ran as fast as his paws could carry him, rushing over fallen leaves, and moving through the undergrowth until he came to a stream that separated ThunderClan's territory from WindClan's.

_WindClan! I'm almost there! _Ashfur stopped by the stream bank and gazed at the horizon. He could see vast fields and rolling hills. He had almost reached his destination. The gray warrior bounded across the stream and landed on the other side of it. Once Ashfur was across the flowing body of water, he continued his journey towards WindClan camp, hoping that Crowfeather would be there.

As the tom traveled across WindClan territory, he wondered if there were any cats there that could sense his otherworldly presence. Hopefully, the cats of WindClan would probably notice him, and he would invisible to their eyes. He kept walking until he found the beginning of a dip in the ground. The gray tom crept along its edges until he reached the entrance of the camp.

_How can WindClan live in a camp that is completely open to invaders? _Ashfur thought as he walked into the shallow dip. He glanced around the clearing for any signs of Crowfeather, but he couldn't find anything. The tom looked up at the late afternoon sky above him. He couldn't imagine sleeping under the vast night sky without the cover of the trees above.

Then, Crowfeather, Whitetail, and Owlwhisker were walking towards the fresh-kill pile while they carried dead rabbits. Crowfeather dropped his rabbit on top of the pile and went to lay down and rest. He was exhausted from a long day of hunting.

A black she-cat padded up to him. She was carrying a mouse with her teeth, and placed it beside Crowfeather's forepaws. Ashfur did not know very much about this molly. He had once heard her prayer to StarClan, pleading to her warrior ancestors to let the dark gray tom love her and her son Breezepelt for real, not because he needed his Clanmates to trust him.

The gray tom immediately recognized the female cat as Nightcloud.

''I thought you would be hungry,'' she said after she set the mouse beside her mate's paws.

Crowfeather just stared at the rodent's corpse that the black she-cat had given him. Not wanting to upset her, he reluctantly took a bite out its flesh.

''Our son has been wondering where you have been,'' Nightcloud mewed. ''He told me that you're barely around anymore.''

''Breezepelt's a warrior now,'' Crowfeather replied. ''He's not a kit anymore, he can take care of himself.''

''That still doesn't change the fact that he needs a father who loves and cares about him,'' Nightcloud retorted. ''Every kit is different, and every kit deserves to know their father. And that includes Breezepelt.'' Afterward, the black molly rose to her paws and walked away from her mate with a crestfallen gleam in her amber eyes.

* * *

><p>Once Crowfeather was alone, Ashfur closed his blue eyes and took the chance to enter his memories. When he opened them, he found himself in an enormous cave with a high ceiling. He was in the cave behind the waterfall that was the home of The Tribe of Rushing Water. When the forest was destroyed by Twolegs, the Clans took refuge within the cave.<p>

Then, he saw a dark gray tom who was sauntering across the stony clearing with the carcass of a rabbit in his jaws. Eventually, he came to a light brown tabby she-cat who was lying in a nest of moss and feathers.

He placed the rabbit's body beside her white paws. ''Here,'' he meowed. ''I thought you would be hungry.''

The molly dipped her head to smell the rabbit, and then she took a bite out of its flesh. After she consumed her bite, she looked up at the tom who had brought her the small animal.

''Thanks Crowpaw,'' she said. ''I really appreciate it.''

Afterward, the scene changed. Ashfur was now on the stone walls that surrounded ThunderClan's camp, and he could see Leafpool dangling from its edge with a look of terror on her face. She glanced over her shoulder in fear at two shapes who lay under her, the bodies limp after falling over the edge to their deaths.

Leafpool's claws grappled on the cliff's stony surface, which was wet from the rain. If she let go she would fall to her death like the two cats below her. She gritted her teeth in apprehension. Not long after, Ashfur saw Crowfeather standing in front of the tabby she-cat, watching her hang over the cliff.

She looked at him with a terrified gleam in her yellow eyes. ''Crowfeather, help!'' she cried. ''I'm going to fall!''

Despite Leafpool's pleads for help, Crowfeather just stared at her. Then, he looked up at the night sky above him and saw the image of a silver tabby she-cat. Her azure eyes were shining with affection.

The WindClan tom stood as if he was frozen. A horse whisper came from him, but his gaze was blank, and Ashfur realized that he was not talking to Leafpool at all. ''Feathertail, I'm so sorry! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let you fall.''

Both Leafpool and Ashfur realized that he was remembering the cave in the mountains where Feathertail had died. ''It wasn't your fault,'' the tabby she-cat mewed. ''Help me, Crowfeather, please.'' She felt her claws slip again and tried to dig them in deeper, but there was nothing to take hold of on the slick surface of the rock.

Slowly Crowfeather took a pace forward and leaned forward. Leafpool gasped as she felt her claws give way, but in the same heartbeat his teeth met in her scruff. For a moment they teetered on the edge of the cliff, and the pale tabby felt his weight slide towards her. Then Crowfeather heaved backward, his hind paws scrabbling in the earth, and hauled Leafpool up over the edge. The two cats collapsed, panting. Leafpool let her cheek rest against the ground, knowing she had been a whisker away from falling to her death. Crowfeather lay beside her, his flanks heaving. Their eyes met, and Leafpool found she could not look away.

''Thank you,'' she mewed.

''I did it,'' Crowfeather murmured. ''I saved you.''

The air between them seemed to crackle like lightning. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Leafpool commented, ''I must be the last cat you want to save.''

''Is that what you think?'' Crowfeather's blue gaze burned into her. ''Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too?''

''Me?'' Leafpool exclaimed. ''But-'' the dark gray tom interrupted her.

''You walk in my dreams Leafpool,'' Crowfeather whispered.

''No…'' the pale tabby she-cat breathed. ''You can't love me. I'm a medicine cat.'' Her amber eyes were bright with sorrow. But she knew that she did, more than she had ever thought possible. To hear that Crowfeather loved her too was what she wanted more than anything else.

''Leafpool! Are you there, Leafpool?'' Two cats were racing up the edge of the hollow, and a moment later Cloudtail and Brightheart thrust their way among the thorns.

Leafpool and Crowfeather scrambled to their paws. ''I'm over here!'' Leafpool called.

Cloudtail rushed over to his Clanmate, his tail fluffed out. ''Are you okay?'' he demanded. ''Is this cat on our side or theirs?'' He flicked his tail at Crowfeather.

The smoky gray warrior began to bristle.

''I'm fine,'' Leafpool said hastily. ''And Crowfeather's a friend. He was chasing those two ShadowClan warriors. Don't claw him Cloudtail, please. He saved me from falling over the edge.''

The white warrior's blue eyes narrowed. ''Good.''

''What happened to the ShadowClan cats?'' Crowfeather asked.

''They're dead,'' Brightheart ducked under a branch to join her Clanmates. ''They broke their necks.''

Both Leafpool and Ashfur shivered, knowing how easily that could have been the molly's neck, snapped in the plunge from the top of the rocks. Crowfeather gave her another searching look, then dipped his head to Cloudtail. ''I'll go, then. When I left our camp, the fight was breaking up. Onewhisker is still leader of WindClan.''

''What about-'' Cloudtail began, but Crowfeather had already vanished among the trees.

Brightheart nudged her mate. ''Come on; we must get back to the camp. And let's hope we don't have anymore unexpected visitors.'' Subsequently, Ashfur's surroundings faded to black.

* * *

><p>When the darkness vanished, Ashfur found himself in a new setting. He could hear the voices of numerous cats as they conversed amongst each other. With a jolt of realization, the tom noted that he was at the Island during a Gathering. Crowfeather was calling to Leafpool, beckoning with his tail for her to join him.<p>

Hoping that no cat would see her, Leafpool rushed over towards the WindClan tom and followed him into a thicket of bushes. The two cats burst through the bushes together, spiny twigs and thin leaves fluttering everywhere. Leafpool brushed a leaf that had landed on her muzzle and then faced Crowfeather, standing on her tiptoes so that a particular branch wouldn't scrape her belly.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''I-I really like you Leafpool,'' Crowfeather began. ''and I, um, wanted to know if you would like to meet with me every other night around moonhigh.''

Leafpool blinked. She couldn't believe that the tom was saying this to her. A fluttery feeling was beginning to form in her stomach as she tried to muster up the strength to say yes. The tabby she-cat wondered if any cat hear her and Crowfeather right now. Hopefully, no cat would be able to hear them.

Her amber eyes lit up with happiness. ''Yes, definitevely!'' she said. At that moment, Crowfeather's sapphire eyes became vivid with joy, and he affectionately licked Leafpool's cheek.

''I'm so glad you said that Leafpool,'' he meowed. ''I'm looking forward to meeting you again at moonhigh.''

Not long after, Ashfur found himself in a different location. This time he was on the moorlands of WindClan's territory. Crowfeather stood underneath the night sky, the moonlight turning his dark gray fur to silver. He looked around to moor for any signs of Leafpool, hoping that she would arrive.

Then, the molly came, racing up the wide landscape. She ran up to Crowfeather and touched noses with him. Their tails entwined with each other.

''Come away with me Leafpool,'' Crowfeather said, his voice rich with love. ''I'll take good care of you, I promise.'' Subsequently, the two cats ran off towards the hills, leaving their home of the lake behind.

Afterward, Ashfur found himself standing near the stream on the ThunderClan-WindClan border. He saw Leafpool emerge from the undergrowth on ThunderClan's side of the border, but she looked very different. She was pregnant with what appeared to be two or three kits. The skin of her stomach was beginning to stretch.

She walked awkwardly towards the stream and sat on it bank, waiting for Crowfeather to appear. As the tabby she-cat sat near the stream, she felt something fidget inside her. Unlike their other siblings, the large kit was very energetic at times, sometimes vexing their mother.

Leafpool felt a prickle of annoyance and gazed down at her stomach. _Stop kicking so much! You're supposed to be sleeping like your siblings. _Afterward, the pale brown tabby bent down to lick the snow-white fur of her distended stomach. _I've gotten quite big. It's a wonder that my belly doesn't drag on the ground._

Then, Crowfeather appeared on WindClan's side of the forest. He had a bewildered look in his blue eyes.

''Leafpool, what are you doing here?'' he demanded.

Leafpool stood up and rested her amber gaze on the WindClan tom. ''There's something I want to tell you,'' she said.

Crowfeather's ears pricked up. ''What is it?'' he asked.

The tabby molly swallowed nervously. ''I'm...pregnant.'' she murmured.

The dark gray warrior's blue eyes widened in disbelief. ''_What_?'' he exclaimed. ''Are they mine? Am I the father?''

Leafpool nodded. ''Yes,'' she replied. ''You are.''

Crowfeather couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to be the father of a ThunderClan medicine cat's kits. His WindClan blood would run through their veins. He wanted to feel happy about this revelation, but instead he felt disgust.

''I'm sorry Leafpool,'' he said. ''but I can't be their father. My loyalty belongs to WindClan now, and I no longer have time for a ThunderClan she-cat.''

Ashfur felt a pang of pity of Leafpool when he saw her amber eyes become dull with despair. She had loved this cat with a burning passion, she was pregnant with his kits, and now he was rejecting her. Although Ashfur could understand that they were both in different Clans, and they needed to focus more on their Clans rather than their relationship.

''Goodbye Crowfeather,'' Leafpool murmured wistfully. ''I'll miss you.''

Crowfeather licked her ear. ''Don't worry Leafpool,'' he mewed. ''I love you, never forget that. We'll be in StarClan together one day.''

When the tomcat left Leafpool for his home in WindClan, the tabby she-cat had never felt so alone in her life.

* * *

><p>When Ashfur opened his eyes, he immediately felt overwhelmed the events he had seen in Crowfeather's memories. He had learned so much more about the WindClan tom. He had learned about his love affairs between Nightcloud and Leafpool, and his feeling for Feathertail, a RiverClan she-cat.<p>

The gray-flecked tom had a twinge of anger when he witnessed Crowfeather turning down Leafpool while she was pregnant, for that was what Darkstripe had done to his mother Brindleface. However, he shoved the thoughts of his father away. It was starting to get dark and he needed a place to sleep for the night.

Ashfur left WindClan's camp and raced towards their territory. There, he eventually found an abandoned badger set. He climbed into it, curled up, and let slumber take hold of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Woah, that was a long chapter! I put a lot of detail into this one, and I'm really satisfied with how it turned out. It's uncertain if Leafpool ever told Crowfeather she was pregnant with their kits, but this is how I think he would have reacted.**

**I've heard there's a novella about Leafpool's pregnancy that takes place in between ''Sunset'' and ''The Sight'' that shows Crowfeather's reaction to her pregnancy. Should I read it? Is it any good?**

**And now for a little question. What is your opinion on Crowfeather? He's a pretty controversial character, and I want to know what you think about him. Personally, I'm probably one of the few people who doesn't love nor hate him. However, I did like him in The New Prophecy.**

**-Fennelwhisker**


	23. Author's Note 2-26-16

Hello.

This story was conceived after I read _Long Shadows_. I was pretty upset when Ashfur, my favorite character died (Hollyleaf is a witch with a capital B), and I wanted to write a story where he's in the spotlight.

Then I read _Sign of The Moon_, where it's revealed that Ashfur is in StarClan after his death. When Jayfeather asks Yellowfang why he's there, she tells him, ''His only fault was to love too much''. That moment made me think. How exactly did our lovesick tomcat find his way into StarClan? And thus, _Ashfur's Redemption_/_From The Ashes_ was born.

As you can see, I have not updated this story since October 2015. That means it has been four (nearly five) months since this story has been updated.

I have not abandoned this story. I've just been busy with other projects that I've forgotten about it.

Looking back on the earlier chapters, I've found them to be very lackluster compared to the recent ones. They're too short and the writing is very weak. Some reviewers have also pointed out a few errors in the story, mainly with Jayfeather being able to see cats despite being permanently blind. I do know that's he blind, but he can see when he dreams.

So, I've decided that I'm going to rewrite this story, clean up the errors, and a few new bells and whistles to it. It's kind of like when a video game developer decides to remake one of their older games with enhanced graphics and more content.

Finally, I would like to give thanks to the support that was given in feedback, favorites, and followed during this story's run. I hope you look forward to and enjoy the remake.

-Fennelwhisker


End file.
